


In The Name Of Love

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fontcest, Incest, Love, M/M, Romance, Sins, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 72,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: A collection of twenty eight one shots. One for each day in celebration of the month of love. Mostly Fontcest, Fellcest, and Swapcest. Index with parings and genre on last chapter. (Finished)





	1. Jealousy -- Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content. Non explicit Sin. Romance and Fluff

 

This was the worst. Not only was Sans at Grillby's eating grease and drinking ketchup. He was smiling and chatting happily with the fire elemental when he was LATE to his bed time story.

So late even the seemingly permanent drunk bunny always in the table next the entrance was gone. The bartender and his brother were the only monsters there.

He was angry, and sad, and disappointed. He wanted Sans to be home, smiling and chatting with him, no some random monsters in the bar. And certainly not the bartender. He felt a sting of pain in his soul, when he noticed the elemental was not only listening patiently, but crackling back animatedly to his brother.

The more Papyrus saw the two interact, the angrier he become, which was weird. And made no sense. Usually he was not like this. Surely it was his brother fault for being here so late, but... he seem happy ... Drunk, but happy.

He didn't want to ruin that. He had no right. Yet he didn't like it at all!

Sans had so little happiness, so little hope. It felt wrong to be like this, to feel like this. Spoiled. Selfish. The sadness overcame the anger, so he left the bar in silence, and ran home, fighting traitorous tears trying to spill.

Feeling ashamed of himself he closed the door. He was being such a baby bones. Sans was his own monster, and needed his own time. Papyrus understood that, he was not in stripes anymore, he can perfectly read peekaboo with fluffy bunny by himself to sleep.

But it was not the story, not really, it was more about their time together, Sans voice, his smile, and the good night kiss on his forehead. He wanted for Sans to enjoy his free time, of course, but he can't help feeling a little sad the other wasn't enjoying it with him.

Sighing he left out a plate of nigh time spaghetti for Sans in case he wanted dinner, unlikely, but he left it anyway.

After cleaning the rest, he headed upstairs to take a shower and read a bit of advanced puzzle creation for critical minds. Peekaboo was for Sans voice only, he decided.

Maybe it was time for him to re calibrate his puzzles ... or to think about creating a new one, he considered while putting on his pajamas, after the shower.

Reading the monotonous pages on by one, alone in his bed was boring. He found himself thinking in the back of his mind about everything but the puzzles. He knew Grillby and his brother were good friends and had a special relationship, but lately he was always wondering how special it really was, if the two of them were merely close, best friends or something more.

The sole tough of the two together was infuriating to him, in a very strange way. Papyrus surprised himself at the heat of his own anger.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of them being closer, or more than friends.

Not. At. All.

He closed the book. Loudly. This wasn't helping him sleep. Why was he being like this? He never felt this angry or uneasy before … The realization hit him, like a brick. He was jealous. Of his brother best friend nonetheless. He froze in place.

Jealousy.

Yes, that was it. He was feeling angry because he was jealous of Grillby. And this was not his childish desire for his brother to be with him, pampering him and giving him attention.

It was something different. It was more … violent.

A blush formed on his cheekbones without his consent. That can't be a good thing right? What for the angel was he thinking?

Well ... his brother was very handsome, and very caring, attentive, and he always felt so nice … On their movie nights, cuddling comfortably on their couch, he liked to stay very close to Sans, and his brother's bones always felt so nice, so soft and warm... and he...

Certainly THAT image was NOT helping him at all!

He needed to cool down. Right now. So he leaped out of bed, and went downstairs practically running to splash his skull on some cold water or snow if it was necessary, when he crashed messily with his brother who had appeared literally out of nowhere.

“ouch!”

The pained expression made him look down. The sight of Sans sprawled beneath him on the floor, clothes disheveled, and flustered from his drinking... Was only making everything even worse! His mind was racing and not precisely on a sane way.

He tried to stand quickly, apologizing profusely, but a sudden hand on his cheek made him stay still where he was, and instantly forget anything and everything. He covered the hand with his own, by instinct, looking down once more. Was his brother hurt?

“'m sorry pap, didn't realized 'was this late”

Sans eye lights bathed him in love. Pure love and adoration. His gaze so intense, so strong it made Papyrus soul skip a beat or two.

“DON'T WORRY, BROTHER... I-I- I ALREADY … SPAGHETTI ...” His voice sounded shaky, nervous.

“why you left like that?”

Huh? Had Sans noticed he went to Grillby's to pick him up?

“I- … I... MMM WELL ...”

He didn't want to tell.

“pap?”

“WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN YOU FUN WITH HIM, BROTHER!”

That sounded awful. He regretted his words as soon as he said them. They sounded wrong, like a reproach.

“I'M SORRY, I- I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN THAT”

But Sans didn't seem to mind the harsh, horrible words. His thumb, caressing his face tenderly, comforting him, calming him. Absolute entranced.

“Papyrus...”

The low, hushed tone of the whisper sent instant shivers down his spine, deepening the blush on his face. Tentatively, without really thinking, trembling in fear, nerves and mixed emotions, Papyrus mimicked Sans gesture, one hand on his face, touching his warm cyan magic, and the other pressed on his brother's rib cage, slowly, carefully sliding it across the cotton fabric of the shirt.

In response, Sans used his free hand to pull him down, slowly, for what to Papyrus felt like an eternity, making his soul beat faster, and faster.

They were so close. Both eye lights fixated in one another, their gazes intensely focused, theirs souls thumping loudly on their rib cages.

“ ...you are my everything”

It was a declaration. A confession. Sans didn't planned on tell. Even if was the truth … Papyrus …

“I LOVE YOU”

Papyrus blurted. He hadn't even realized himself till that very moment that was how he felt. It was the truth, he loved Sans. Love him much more, and much differently than he could possibly believe.

But Sans didn't respond, didn't even move, everything was standing still. Frozen in time. Frantically he tried to take it back, ashamed and in panic he was thinking what to do, what to say to make it up, to make it right.

Sans was looking at him in awe. But his eye lights didn't change in the least, still filled with so much love. Love and something else he can't quite define.

“...oh, papyrus”

Sans told him, pulling them impossibly closer.

“i love you”

his voice low and raspy, and then Sans kissed him.

Sweet and lovely. But also passionate. So passionate, stealing Papyrus breath away.

“i want you... ”

Papyrus pulled Sans and kissed him this time, messily, hugging him tightly, clinging as the kiss deepened, listening to Sans small noises, breathing heavily against his teeth, sans touch was lighting him like fire.

The soft brush of phalanges lining his jaw, his vertebrae. Sans eye lights were out of focus, blurred and heated with his passion. With desire.

“pap you are... so... beautiful” he whispered, panting.

Papyrus shivered, small kisses trailing his neck vertebrae, his sternum, his ribs, leaving a trace of glowing magic across his rattling bones.

A hunger he never felt before was raising from the depths of his soul, burning wild and increasing at the sight of Sans blush, the caress on his bare bones, their kissing and teasing, heavy and concentrated magic swirled in the air, creating tiny glowing sparks.

“SANS...” He wanted more, he needed more.

Sans flipped their positions easily, pressing Papyrus body against the floor, kissing him, hard and demanding, imposing dominance.

He wanted to give Papyrus everything he wanted, anything he needed. His whole. He wanted to make him squirm at his touch, in pleasure. He wanted Papyrus to call out for him... and plead to him. He wanted to make him his and only his.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

Morning never felt this good before. A soft light bathing the room. The calm tranquility of a good full rest. Without nightmares.

Papyrus was next to him. His arms and legs around his, encasing and protecting. His whole body pressed against him. Sans felt his soul glimmering, pulsing in content, filled with all his love. He was already lost, head over heels to him. Forever.

He was dumbfounded, he can't believe it. Paps, his sweet Papyrus, his light, felt the same for him. Never he dared to dream for this to be real. He was so innocent and yet so passionate. So honest in his feeling. So open. His jealousy was endearing, to say the truth.

And a little hot at the same time. Jealous of Grillby, of all the monsters. If only his Pap knew the only thing he always was babbling to Grillby was about him and how cool he was. But he didn't plan on tell him anytime soon.

What they had done has shifted their whole world. What they choose was a dangerous path to walk. It wasn't going to be easy. To love and hide. To live on the edge. Their love was forbidden and sinful.

But for Papyrus he could do everything. He will do everything. No matter how hard, or difficult, he was going to protect him. He is not afraid. He certainly didn't regret his feelings, their confessions or their love.

If he was going to burn in hell for this love …

... then so be it.

Seeing Papyrus like this, clutching his hand on his sleep. His bright smile as soon as he awoke, a tint of glowing blush on his cheekbones, reaching out for a morning peck on the teeth.

If that was the price to love Papyrus, kiss him, and make him moan his name softly in the ungodly hours of the night...

 

… hell seemed like a fair deal to him.


	2. Snow -- Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence. Some Angst. Non Explicit Sin. Happy End.

The world was crumbling.

Beside him, his dear Boss, his beloved Papyrus was standing. Tall and terrifying. Welding his bone sword. Surrounding them with circles of his red sharp broken bones.

Prepared to attack the beast in front of him.

But he won't win. He can't win.

The human beast is too strong for anyone. Even Papyrus. Even him. This time line is so messed up. He can feel The Void approaching to engulf it. Slowly. Unstoppable. The resets had caused so much damage this entirely universe was falling apart.

Asgore has been killed the first. They encountered his dust spread all over the throne room. This was all wrong, this wasn't how it supposed to be.

Papyrus attacked the human. A flurry of the sharpened bones flung, in circles, in waves. Full force, with natural grace, and dark powerful killing intent.

But the human just stood there, blocking as if it was nothing with their knife the insane amount of bones trow at their direction. Laughing. Completely insane.

Sans silently judged them.

 

Frisk

>LV 22  
HP 150/150  
EXP: 999999 Next LV: ???????  
AT: 999999  
DF: 99  
Kills: 200  
Armor: Locket  
Weapon: Real knife

*Determination

His eye glowed red. He grunted. 200 kills was unbelievable. How they managed to kill so many, so fast? And that number. So much fucking level of violence. A 22. How in the fucking fuck? That was unheard of! His deranged king had a level of 20 and was the most sadistic cold blooded killer bastard ever.

But this time he wasn't going to give up. He can't. Papyrus was still alive. The fucking child didn't get the chance to kill him. That was important. He was still here, with him. Something was different this run, he can feel it.

He had to save Papyrus. No matter what. A renewed fire kindled on his soul. This feeling was going to make a difference. They had to win. Even if they don't stand a chance. They are going to stop this fucking piece of shit. And their fucking resets.

With the king gone, Papyrus was the strongest monster in the underground, and they still had the souls. His Boss would be a magnificent ruler in this good for nothing fucked world. He only had to kill this child one more time.

He was going to have a great time.

Summoning his blasters around Papyrus, to protect him, Sans prepared himself to battle till death. Fiery determination burning his soul. Papyrus had to survive. That fucking little shit had to pay the price.

In blood.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The real battle has just begun. Roaring blasters appearing massively, his soul almost burning in to flames. Even with his power, even with Papyrus aid ...

In the end the outcome was always the same, that fucking child and him. Trapped here, battling over and over.

Behind him was the maimed body of his brother. Unconscious. Barely alive.

Little fucking beast attacked Papyrus first. They know he will protect him at any cost. Making him vulnerable and opening his defenses. They expected his boss to be carnage. They wanted to kill his brother right in front of him.

Again.

They wanted him to go berserk and attack blindly, till the overload of power destroys his soul. But not this time. His only tough was not even karma. It was to keep Papyrus alive. No matter how, no matter the cost or the consequences.

He was going to keep him alive even if this fucking time line went to hell, it can't get much worse.

Sans attacked. The blasters surrounded Frisk, trapping them and firing restless, over and over, but the child was almost a shadow with glowing eyes. Silent and quick.

Frisk managed to dodge the the attacks ... Barely, as they were panting. And smiling excitedly, despite all the damage they took.

He can't keep this pace much longer, the Judge only can do as much damage as the Karmic Retribution allows him. He personally has only a level of violence of six. No match for their 22.

The shadow of Frisk moved suddenly to the left. Unexpected. In an instant. He conjured their soul with his red magic to burst the thing in to flames.

But failed. The child was very close and took even more damage but still not fucking enough.

Frisk deranged smile glowing as they lifted their knife in the air. They know he won't move, he will defend Papyrus life with his own.

They licked their lips. Savoring the moment of killing him.

Sans closed his eyes, defeated. This was the end. His end. Their end. The sound of the universe breaking down was only for his senses only. This universe was condemned. The freaking beast in front of him had cheated and now the code was destroying itself.

He was going to die once again. This time pretty much permanently. His last tough was for Papyrus. How much he wished for a different life for him, a different future. His regrets. His deep, deep love for him.

'I love you, Papyrus. I always will'

The void surrounded the world, the hall was falling in pieces, the cavern outside, red and black was melting. He held Papyrus in his arms. Grateful the other was unconscious.

He hung his head, in a mute acceptance of fate.

But something was amiss, something was changing. He wasn't dying. Frisk wasn't killing him, but screaming, in pain. He opened his sockets in shock, only to see a giant, skeletal hand with a hole in the middle squeezing the child. Brutally.

Sans can't believed his eyes. Standing, imposing and horribly disfigured, was an impossible figure.

Windings Gaster.

Their Father. Their creator. The one who disappeared all those years ago leaving them to live in the dumps. The bastard was barely recognizable, but the attack, the magic, was uniquely his. With a twisted cruel smile Gaster conjured hand pressed the human body till it was crudely cut in half. Yet still alive. The screams were maddening. Frisk mouth spilling blood as they tried to breathe.

Windings was now turning towards them.

Out of instinct Sans covered Papyrus body with his own. The thing that was Windings floated a little closer. His disfigured face and bloated body shaking. The thing was laughing.

And that sound alone was so horrifying he screamed. The second massive hand reached for them, in an instant, pressing hard, Sans heard his brother's bones cracking. This can't be real. Why was the bastard here? what in fucking hell the fucker wanted?

Sans awaited for death. For something worse than death.

Instead he saw Gaster conjuring strange light spheres around them with his real hands. A maddening grin on what was left of his face.

And Gaster, his father looked directly at him. For the first time in forever, he saw the royal scientist, the father and creator, the the real him. Not the deranged fallen monster or the mad scientist. His signs, his particular language, memory of a forgotten time appeared glowing in front of him.

 

"Never come back"

 

The spheres surrounded them at his father command, emanating intense pulses of power, the world exploded in so much light ... A rage scream erupted from Frisk.

Everything went white. So much white, and cold. Cold and clean snow surrounded them.

The ragging sound of the void had stopped. The world stabilized. He was ... somewhere else. And still this was the same.

Almost the same. It was before... his head was killing him. Was everything back?

He was still holding Papyrus body in the woods of Snowdin. What the actual fuck? Has his father forced a reset? Something went wrong?

Why Papyrus was still badly injured?

He heard something approaching ... They were fucked. He can't defend or attack. Some steps running trough the snow. A feral maybe. Only one if he was lucky.

Sans prepared his body to a battle he can't afford, but Papyrus needed him right now. He looked up, only to see his own eye sockets looking at him ...

His own shocked expression. He was looking to himself.

He passed out, still hugging tightly the body of Papyrus.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The first time he awoke, he found himself and his brother inside a room. The dim light of outside allowed him to see a blanket covering them, some dry, dog food was in a bowl. In the corner a tiny dog bed. No water.

What the heck was going on? Who the fuck captured them? They were going to be tortured? He can't see any devices or tools, his brother's breath was shaky, and painful. He checked him. His hope was of only one. But he can't heal him. He didn't had any magic left.

A fucked up after the other. Why can't he just dust already? Why was he such a failure? He can't leave, he just can't dust yet, not when Papyrus was like this, he can't leave him to suffer ... he hugged his brother's scarred body and cried.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The second time he awoke he can't believe his eyes. He was sure he was dead and this was some twisted joke punishment for his sins.

In front of him was Papyrus. Ridiculously dressed in a mock Armour. But it was not possible Papyrus was still passed out, barely alive, in his arms. He can feel the cold very real metal of his captain Armour on his phalanges.

"HELLO STRANGE SKELETON PERSON!! I-IM HERE TO INTERROGATE YOU!"

Of course. He wasn't going to said a word. Better he didn't attempt to even touch his Boss or someone was going to end up hurt.

"I-I I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK, BUT YOUR ... COMPANION, IS IN VERY BAD CONDITION. I CAN HEAL HIM IF YOU COOPERATE WITH ME"

Yeah no shit, he wasn't going to fall for that cheap crap. Who was this idiot? He wont risk it. He can't risk Papyrus life under any concept.

"SO, WHATS YOUR NAME, SKELETON PERSON?"

His name? He don't have anything to say.

"WELL, I'M PAPYRUS! I DO SENTRY DUTY FOR THE ROYAL GUARD! I'M A WARRIOR IN TRAINING!"

Yeah, sure. Very convincing and everything. Who was doing this shit? The Great and Terrible Papyrus is head of the royal guard. You idiot. Not a sentry guard. What a fucking waste of his time.

"name is Sans, Sans the skeleton"

A bait to see how much information can the other spill with just a name, to see his reaction. Lets see who send you.

"OH, THEN MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE HIM!"

Sans was taken aback by the skeleton words. He felt the other checking his stats. The bastard. Now showing his true colors. He readied himself to bite or kick if the other dared to approach.

Instead of ready to battle the skeleton in front of him looked incredible sad.

"ITS GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT, OTHER BROTHER! WE ARE GOING TO HELP!"

The fucking hell?

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The third time he woke up he was prepared. In front of him were two skeletons. The shorter one begun to talk. Stating their names. Sans and Papyrus. And invited him to check it for himself.

He checked them, openly, they didn't even flinch not ready themselves to battle. He read their names, they were telling the truth about who they were. Sans and Papyrus. So as crazy at that sounded, he decided to listened to them.

Sans told him about the massive anomaly in time space his labs registered as they appeared in this world. Overwriting the preexisting anomaly he was monitoring. He told him about the quantum physics string theory, and how he has been analyzing time lines, the anomaly and its relation to the human child.

To him, all that sounded likely utterly batshit. But he had to admit the other Sans theories were in sync with his own findings, and Gaster's notes in the abandoned labs, and were it was all only theoretical, the explanation the other Sans gave him made a hella lot of sense.

A barely edible plate of spaghetti was offered to him in order to replenish his magic by the other Papyrus.

He felt vulnerable without any magic, so he won't allow any of the skeletons near his brother. They didn't seem a threat, at least by now, they have zero levels of violence. But he simply can't low his guard in front of strangers.

At first the other Papyrus tried to argue the other skeleton was in very bad condition and needed healing. But the Sans convinced him to not insist, with only a look and a gesture.

Their exchange of glances told him everything he needed to know about this other Sans. His feelings toward his Papyrus were the same as his for his Boss. This Papyrus also mean the world to Sans.

He can understand and respect that. The other Sans gained a little interest in his book.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The brothers had lend a beaten mattress for them to rest. And more barely edible food. The Papyrus instructed him to keep the shed door locked at all times and left to work.

Sans had considered for them to escape. It was a perfect moment. But he can't do that yet. Papyrus was very weak and he can't even muster the intent to fight, and if this was truly not their world ...

He ate the spaghetti, and dozed off ... Within a few hours of rest some of his magic had returned. It was not much but he'll give all that can to his Boss. He was so scared, his Papyrus was still on the brink of death. If he was not careful enough ...

With infinite care, praying to not hurt him he extended his hands, golden magic flowing to his brother ... He continued till everything in the room was spinning and his hands trembling, he had to keep Papyrus alive no matter what.

He checked his brother health.

HP 50/20000

It was not the best. Not enough even. But Papyrus will live. A single red tear expressed his relief. His boss was still alive. Somehow they were still alive, they had beat Frisk genocide. Somehow another chance for Papyrus has been granted. He will live! Unable to restrain himself he clicked Papyrus teeth with his own, not even realizing what he was doing until Papyrus magic reacted.

Startled, Sans broke the kiss. For Asgore balls! He was such a sick bastard.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The very moment his dear Papyrus opened his eyes he cried like a baby bones. To hell what the other two can think of him. He had his Boss back, he simply can't hold his relief. His Boss Armour was mangled and stains of marrow covered all the chest plate. So many new scars. But he was alive. And that was the only thing that mattered.

Understandably his Boss darted his eye lights to the other Sans.

"SANS? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU LOOK ..."

"welcome back, boss. I missed ya"

Papyrus looked at him instantly, and then the other Sans for a few seconds, with utter shock and then his instinct reacted. Sans understood too late, this was a disaster! He didn't anticipated this.

Boss lifted and arm to protect him and surrounded them with a circle of his sharp, red bones pointing towards the others, ready to attack.

In a fraction of second the other Papyrus reacted too, pushing his brother behind him and protected himself and the other Sans with a barrier of blue bones.

Both Papyrus looked shocked, at each other, without further hostility, both so similar in their reactions out of instinct.

"boss! shit, listen! these are ..."

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It took a while for his Boss to calm. It took all three of them to try to explain in his delicate state. The others didn't seem to took offense on the sudden attack.

To be real honest he was so grateful the others were so damn nice. Because that could have ended in a much more horrible way. His Boss couldn't fight, not with those stats, he had collapsed on his arms a second later. Exhausted from the sudden usage of magic his body needed to keep him alive.

"IT'S OKAY TO BE SCARED, OTHER ME, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, THIS IS VERY CONFUSING! BUT REST ASSURED I WON'T HURT ANY OF YOU!

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus Is Not Scared Of Something Like You, You Stupid Skeleton!

Many mutual screaming at each other later, and after and some very vague explanations from the other Sans, a plate of spaghetti was offered to his Boss who immediately talked about his own, much better cooked and tastier lasagna.

The other Papyrus beamed at his Boss.

And some strange, bond over barely edible cooked pastas born right there.

To his horror, and disbelief.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The Papyrus of this world, after a lot of talking, nicknamed them to avoid confusion, but also to avoid suspicion or strange questions.

His name was now Red. Not a bad one he tough. Sounded all right. He liked the color after all. Papyrus new name was Edge. And he hated it. He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus Captain of the Royal Guard. And nothing less. The most feared, sadist and murderer of the realm.

The fact this world Sans called him Edgy did not help.

Red nicknamed the Papyrus of this world Cream puff in return. And his own softer version Cookie. Cream puff didn't seem to mind the pet name but Sans hated to be called Cookie.

So naturally his Boss used it every chance he get.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

As the days passed and still no signs of humans in the underground, Edge recovered his full health and magic.

He also can't just stay at the house, being a busybody and all, his energy building up and making him cranky, so after a casual encounter, not so casual, he got the chance to spar with the Captain of the Royal Guard of this world, Undyne.

She was a weakling with only a 3 of Love. Advised expertly, by Cookie Edge managed not to kill her and gained a very high space on the royal guard, as lieutenant.

Cream puff was very impressed with the battle abilities his other self had, and wanted to be trained by him so Edge begun to teach him the basics of fight. Bit by bit. With surprising patience. He was working for this world Grillby, who was a really nice guy, and even gave him one or two mustard drinks a day. He even didn't need to do a lot. Only delivery.

In the afternoons sometimes he worked with this world Alphys and Sans at the true labs, on the determination experiments and the monitoring of the time lines. He even was in charge of feeding the amalgamates once a week. He always offered his insight and compared notes with Cookie.

He has told Cookie about what happened before they appeared here. And how Gaster was involved. Sans was worried about that fact, but they agreed there was no way they could go back to their own universe.

For what he has told, Cookie firmly believed the universe they came from collapsed. If the code was destroying itself the moment they left, maybe Gaster wanted to trap the anomaly there and kill it.

He had saved them by using the void to send them to another, safer space. It was a possibility. As any other. It was weird to think Gaster wanting to save them. But he was sure it was true. He saw it in his creator eyes.

They don't know the status of their universe if it even existed anymore, but at the same time they both were concerned, about how his and his Boss presence in this universe will affect the time line.

And the anomaly.

But in the meantime, life continued.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One night, after a late delivery to hotlands Red was feeling real tired and hungry, he went to the main house, in hopes to find some of his brother's leftover lasagna or something, anything to eat, only to find Sans and Papyrus engaged in a very passionate kiss, right there the on the kitchen.

Cookie was sitting on the counter and had his legs around Creampuff's waist. A deep, sinful moan escaped Creampuff's ...

He used a shortcut to escape immediately, reappearing outside, flustered from skull to toes. Unable to stop thinking about the scene he has just seen. His magic was burning in his chest. He kinda suspected about it, but holy fucking shit! it has been a real shock to see them, as if suddenly all his own twisted fantasies took form projected on the brothers.

Stars, he can't calm down.

He and his boss have been using the brothers shed as an improvised room since day one. Aside from the mattress, now they had a table and chairs. Boss promised Sans they will have a more appropriate room of their own very soon. As a lieutenant of the Royal Guard he had some privileges and earned good gold.

But Sans didn't care, really. He enjoyed their shared mattress, as it force them to be really close when they sleep in the night reassuring them of the other's presence. So he went to the shed, hopping to attend his sudden and shameful urge as quick as possible, only to find his Papyrus in the middle of taking off his Armour.

Fuck.

Today was really not his fucking lucky day. Why was Papyrus here so early? He stood there admiring the view. Incapable of taking his eye lights off the very nice bare bones in front of him.

His brother turned around with a frown at his sudden, very involuntary groan. He knew he was royally screwed, there's was no way he could hide his problem. It was literally glowing trough his fucking clothes.

Papyrus looked at him and for one second everything in his expression was confusion.

He wanted to talk, to say something, but he can't. His fucking mind was empty. He tried to call his brother's name, his nickname, anything, to explain and try to not screw this even more, but instead, his mouth moaned his Boss real name.

Low and sensual.

Papyrus looked at him. All seriousness in his expression slowly shifting to something much more dark. Dangerous.

Suddenly Papyrus pinned him to the wall. The hungry and predatory look of his Boss, his Papyrus, was making his soul do euphoric jumps in his rib-cage.

"If This Is One Of Your Stupid Jokes, Sans ... I Swear"

He can't say a fucking thing, he couldn't even remember how. So he pulled Papyrus and clashed their teeth together, kissing him. Hard. Boss growled in response, his clawed hands pressing him to the wall even more, in dominance, deepening the kiss.

Sans moaned, for fucks sake, he could have never imagined this kind of pleasure. Felt like fire running through the marrow in his bones.

He wanted more, his hands anchored to the strong bones of his Boss arms, as if drowning, he never knew how much he really needed this.

Boss claws on his bones. Kissing. Biting. Claiming and marking his body as property. As a beloved possession. With want and lust flashing on his red eyes.

His own moans and whispers enticing him to take more, to be rougher.

"Sans"

His real name in that deep, raspy voice was everything he needed. Hot enough to melt him with desire.

"Papyrus ... please... more"

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

He can't quite believe his brother confession wasn't a sick product of his own mind. But the words were there. Whispered with trembling voice, with fear, in the darkness of the room.

Even in this world so different, so harmless, primal instinct usually prevail. Papyrus was afraid of what their love would imply. A weakness. Afraid of not being capable of protect them both.

Loving someone, anyone back in their world, was a a crazy dream if not a death sentence. He knew that very well, as he had loved Papyrus in secret for many years. For that very reason.

Well aware of the dangers. Proved true by Frisk in their genocide, as they used the fact he loved Papyrus to subdue him. To break him.

Even with all the consequences, and the dangers Papyrus was brave enough to confess him first. His words so sincere, so deeply his. Breaking his heart apart.

"I loved you for so long, Sans, I wanted you for so long"

Papyrus voice sounded strangled and quiet a sound only for him. A confession only for his soul. But resolved. Sans felt a tender caress on his skull.

If only he knew sooner.

“me too, pap... for the gods, me too...”

He was so fucking weak, for crying in a moment like this. But he can't help it. He was not alone suffering for his brother back at home. His brother was battling the same fight for him.

And he never knew.

Their tears fused in a loving kiss. A silent, secret promise, to protect, to love the other no matter what, even in the face of death.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

And the dawn came. With the promise of a beautiful day, a new story began, a different kind of love blossoming on the snow.

Hand in hand. Back to back. Brothers. Partners. Lovers. Walking a dangerous path.

In the name of love.

With the morning, also came some news. Boss informed him yesterday Papyrus has been finally accepted as a Royal Guardsman and was appointed to be sworn this night at the castle.

Sans grinned madly at the information. Understanding a lot more now.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Within a day, something else started. A precise clockwork machine. The human arrived at the woods in during the afternoon patrol.

His Boss killed them right away.

Mercilessly.

Without giving them a chance.

But the kid came back, as always. Untouchable. But they weren't ready to kill. They were ready to die again.

This time, as he remembered the previous run and the kid refusal to attack, he convinced Boss to listen to them.

And discovered their were an actual good human. Determined to help. His brother and Creampuff guided the kid trough the underground.

But even with their protection the kid was killed countless times.

Even then they never hurt anyone. They refuse the violence. And showed monsters mercy.

All the times.

So when the time came for Cookie and him to judge them, they didn't, instead they advised the child and encouraged them on their path, befriending them.

In the very end even Asgore was shown mercy.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When the barrier was broken down, the feeling was powerful. Freedom. For the first time in their lives, they were going to see the light of the day.

A hope. In the form of a tiny human child. Who won a piece of everyone's hearts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The lieutenant of the royal guard was a busy monster after they went to surface. To his Boss these monsters have become his people. It was an honor for him to help. So for the next couple of weeks he barely had seen Papyrus outside the work affairs.

Cookie and Creampuff where also the most busiest aiding Frisk on their taxing ambassador mission. The former Queen of this world Toriel, by their side. Attending meetings for the human government and interviews for the media.

So he also tried to make himself useful and worked hard at the labs to help the Royal Scientist on the pressing matter of how to take the magical energy of the core to the surface. And the creation and disposition of the new buildings.

Creampuff soon created a "netword" of phone numbers for text the monsters and help them to stay connected, so he messaged him and Alphys frequently with updates.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One night, as he was dozing off on the lab table, he received a text. From his Papyrus. Asking him to bring the physical report of their advances for the monarchs to see.

So he teleported outside the underground, at least he can see his beloved's face again even if for a brief moment. Fantasizing with steal a secret kiss from him. Only to find a tiny space arranged beautifully. Papyrus asked him right away for a secret date.

Stargazing atop of the mount Ebott. It was better than he could ever imagine.

A sky filled with stars. The real proof of their freedom.

Papyrus kissed him many times under the stars that night.

A renewal of the promise they made not long ago.

To love the other, to protect the other. Even in the face of death.

"I love you. I always will"

Papyrus voice was filled with love and determination.

He cried like a baby bones.

"I love you Papyrus, with all my heart, forever"

They kissed again. Like the first time. With the same burning desire, with the same need.

Just in time a shooting star crossed the sky sealing their bond.

Eternally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> Many hugs!


	3. Frail -- Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW. Angsty. Love Confessions. Happy End

Papyrus had always loved his baby brother Sans.

He had always cared for him and about him, to him, Sans was precious. And deserved everything in world.

Sans was and always had been perfect. He never asked for much. Even as child all he ever asked of Papyrus in a demanding, tantrum like, was his time. Sans never was one to ask for treats or toys. Instead he learned to cook and do house chores very soon, to help him. He understood very early Papyrus was working hard to provide for them both the best he can. And never ever complained.

He ate all his brother made for him. Even when it was not exactly the best, he appreciated all he had, specially time together and his undivided attention. Sans treasured him and loved him more than anything.

So, naturally, on some nights as he watched him sleep peacefully next to him on the bare mattress they had, clutched to his hoodie, Papyrus cried, overwhelmed, believing someone had truly blessed him, he felt so lucky to have Sans love and support, even in the direst of times.,

Anything was worth to see him another day. His smile. His laugh. The marvelous stars on his eyes.

Papyrus also had a lot of bad moments as the years passed. Growing up was a little bit of a struggle for both. And sometimes everything was too much. Always alone, fighting a war with no end. He couldn't sleep. He had nightmares.

No amount of sleep felt like rest. And he had to drag himself out of bed every day to do it all once again. Everything seemed like a burden, a heavy weight on his shoulders. On the worst days he even felt jealous and angry at the families he saw on his jobs.

They had everything. They were given all what his Sans and him were denied. A safe heaven. Comfort, protection and unconditional parent love.

All he wanted was a break. Some space to breathe. All he needed was for someone to tell him he was doing all right. That everything was going to be all right. He needed reassurance. He was afraid. But they were alone. And he had to keep strong. For his Magnificent Sans. His little blue star.

Every day more confident on his house chores. Every day more determined to make life easier for both. Sans was truly his only hope.

His bad habits appeared on those years. Bad honey drinking and cigarettes. Sans frowned at seeing him smoke on the window of his room. A tiny sad expression on his eyes. He didn't like it. But he never forbade it either.

Sans always understood him. Maybe more than Papyrus gave him credit for.

One year, he bought a great rocket bed-frame, and a new mattress for Sans. As a birthday present. He even painted it blue at night in secret, on his lab. He will never forget the smile on his small face. The stars on his eyes. The big hug that Sans gave him.

That was one of his best memories.

Slowly, all his hard work, and his late nights, gave their fruit. Sans helped him with almost all the house work now. Papyrus worked three good stable jobs. And some odd jobs most weekends. Soon his saves were good. But his resistance was less than desirable. He was stressed almost all the time. And was smoking and drinking more and more.

He finally decided to left one job at the end of that month. To spend more of his time with Sans. And try to relax. Soon he found out the more time he passed with Sans on his arms the less stress he had. The worries, his doubts, all the anxiety and bad feelings simply vanished in the warmth of Sans tender embraces.

And in such spirit, they started a family night. Once a week, they both turned off their phones, trow themselves on their couch munching sweets or popcorn and watched movies or cartoons together. Even some anime Undyne has found on the dump and has convinced Papyrus to watch.

Sans just LOVED the giant robots, fights and the heroes with large swords. He swore he was going to be a big hero some day and he will protect Papyrus from all the dangers in the world.

Papyrus always chuckled. His precious little brother sure dreamed big.

And one day without any warning, he found himself in front of the newest recruit of the Royal Guard. An adult in all his right, starting to trace his path in life.

When just yesterday Sans was a little frail baby bones. A precious baby boy. Running around on his stripped shirts. Adorable. Small. In need of protection.

Now a young adult, a new recruit, training under Alphys, the fierce captain of the Royal Guard. Nicknamed Blue by his peers at the Bunny Unit in charge to keep the peace in Snowdin and guard the woods.

Sans was growing. And leaving him behind. It was law of the living. And he didn't wanted for any different, Sans had to live and grow to be a healthy and functional monster on society. But the knowledge didn't made the pain any less.

He was still trying to accept the fact that his little sweet brother was really going to become a Royal Guard one day, when much more soon than he ever believed possible Sans told him he was going to be appointed new Sentry of Snowdin Town as part of his service for the Royal Law Enforcement.

That night was pure hell. He couldn't sleep at all. He just couldn't let Sans do that. Not this soon. He was so sweet.

His baby brother can't just be tasked to murder a human if he saw one.

That morning Papyrus talked to Alphys.

A very long, very serious conversation with her. Alphys was a very hot headed woman and believed Papyrus was overprotective of Sans. Papyrus didn't care what Alphys wanted to think about him. He made his point very clear. And stood his ground.

To Papyrus Sans always has been an angel. A precious child. Sans was the cutest of monsters, he can't truly believe he had raised such healthy, energetic and responsible adult monster. It was true he had to work many odd jobs in order to provide.

And that forced his baby brother to be independent at very young age. But Sans never blamed him, he was always optimistic, always his source of love, of hope. Always trying to find the good side even on the worst situations. So he was going to protect him. No matter what.

In the end, Alphys understood. If Sans were his cute little brother she maybe will do that too.

And with that Papyrus took the first sentry station of Snowdin. The one closer to the ruins. The one closer to the only know natural open in the cavern. He took his second sacred oath to the queen and became the first line of defense in Snowdin. Tasked with the duty to murder any human that trespassed his area.

Tasked with the duty to bring the corpse and the soul to the castle in person.

He that night kneeling before his queen, made his personal sacred oath to never let Sans saw a murder. Monster or human. Ever.

Sans beamed at the news of his brother was also integrating to the Bunny Unit with him and never saw Papyrus real intentions nor questioned his sudden interest.

But to Papyrus everything had changed from that point. He had done a serious promise to Sans and he intended to fulfill it.

They began to design their puzzles and their sentry stations. They walked together to work every single morning. Mostly Sans dragged him out of bed. He usually played the lazy bones to see his little Sans puffing his little cheeks and chastise him for not being ready.

One morning, Sans decided to drag Papyrus out of the bed as always. But he refused to give up just yet and keep sleeping. Sans being the impatient little ball of energy he was, threw himself on the bed, just on top of him, canon ball style to wake him up, quite forcefully.

Papyrus, expecting the attack moved quickly and snared his tiny prey with the sheets, pinning him to the mattress for good measure. Laying a top of him to assert his victory. Laughing.

Till he saw his brother's little blush and the entire situation took a very different connotation. He apologized and freed Sans immediately. Still blushing his brother hugged him. Hiding his face on Papyrus pajamas. He hugged Sans back. And for a while they just stood there.

Papyrus tried to not give the incident any importance. In hopes to make it less awkward.

Halloween came real early that year. They get invited to the party of the royal forces. The Bunny Unit called for a costume contest. And Sans was really enthusiastic about it.

He asked for Papyrus help, he want to make a personalized Armour just like Alphys as costume to show how amazing he will look when he finally became a Royal Guard.

Papyrus was happy to help. They made a great job and the Armour looked just precious on Sans small frame. His blue boots were the perfect match. Papyrus still felt something was amiss on the costume.

When coming back home that night, he spotted a blue bandana in the Dogi shop, without a second thought he bought it and as soon as he arrived home he tested the bandana around his brother's neck. A little too big but it really went good with Sans big blue eyes. And his brother looked happy.

The night of the party they took a picture to commemorate.

Sans looked real good his Armour. Like real good. As the night progressed Papyrus caught himself looking to his brother's body all the time. As the little chatted with his friends and even as he made some jokes with Alphys herself.

He was disgusting. A sick skeleton. He sat on a corner to drink all he could get. Since the incident, even the most innocent normal touches his brother gave him, made him think about the incredibly cute blush on his face.

Sans decided to use the Armour as some kind of uniform. Like some kind of horrible joke of destiny to torture Papyrus, can't stop looking at him. All the time. Noticing small beautiful new things about him.

Now every time Papyrus saw his sweet brother something in his chest swirled. His soul heavy as lead.

Why his feelings had to change? Why he was seeing Sans so differently?

* * * * * * * * *

Sans was in love with Papyrus. Since when, he didn't even really knew. So long has it been. His feelings had been of course very childish at first. A silly crush on his older brother, born from the admiration and respect he had for him.  
Taking care of both of them, doing everything. When he didn't have to. Papyrus could have left him to the care of the orphanage, or with other adults. But he always took care of him despite being young himself. He was his idol, his hero. He loved him with all his soul.

His feelings never changed overtime or as he grow up. They grew and matured with him. When his friends talked about some cute girls monsters and witch they liked, which ones they will marry, he only can think about liking Papyrus.

A bit worried about those feelings with each year, but he believed it was nothing too bad. He tried to not think too much about it. He loved Papyrus as a brother. And he loved Papyrus romantically. Surely it will pass.

One day he will like the other monster girls or boys as his friends. Surely. He was wrong. Oh so wrong.

As he grew his dearest Papy became the only thing in his mind. He wanted to make him happy. To make him smile. He wanted his hugs, his kisses. His soul swelled at the praises his brother gave him for the help with the chores. For the meals he cooked for him.

Even in the worst days when everything was difficult and they struggled to make ends meet, when Papy was too stressed and he began to smoke and drink, Sans loved him all the same. Papy made his best to take care of him, no matter what. He knew his brother always do all the effort for him, for his well begin.

He understood him. And loved him impossibly every day a little bit more.

When he finally left his stripes, he accepted those feelings for Papyrus will never go away. It was not cute, nor a simply, silly crush anymore. He was really and seriously in love with him.

Papyrus... his beloved.

But he knew his love had no place. His brother only saw him as as a child, a delicate and frail doll to keep on a glass box for protection. He was not his responsibility anymore! He wasn't a child anymore!

He was going to be a Warrior. A Royal Guard. He wanted to become strong and protect his Papy from anything. He wanted for Papy to be proud of him. As child he wanted to be like those magical human heroes on TV, to fight away the bad feelings and the sadness of Papyrus soul.  
But now as an adult he was fighting against his own self.

His affections towards his brother had recently became a lot physical. It all started one day when he tried to wake up his lazy sleepy head by playfully jumping on him, only to get caught under him! His imagination went wild and provide “interesting” fantasies. And he blushed.

The feel of Papy touching him like that, trapping him like that... Since then his hugs always lasted a little more longer than necessary. His body aching for that closeness. And he was always touching Papy casually any time he got the chance.

His dreams ... worried him.

They were more and more lewd each night, and more and more realistic every time. He always woke up from them covered in sweat, a burning need to see his brother ... To touch him ... To kiss him.

He was loosing control over his own body. Over his own impulses.

The implications horrified him. Papy will no longer safe with him. He cannot allow it. He will not let that be. He won't lose to himself.

He had already accepted Papy will never be truly his. Not in the way he wanted. And that broke his heart. But at least he had one last hope, an advantage. Papy was his brother. And no matter what happened he will always be his that way. So he decided as long as he could be by his side he will stay.

Even if Papyrus forever saw him as his brother, his frail little brother. He will accept what his brother decided to give him.

But anything that he had tried to tame down his growing need so far backfired.

He tried to exhaust himself with training. Asking for a more demanding routine from Alphys. But after such demanding sessions his dreams became even more intense. Leaving him trembling with desire.

With need.

He then tried to distract himself from the problem, staying less on the house. Changing the view. Seeing his friends and peers on the unit.

Only to text Papy all the silly things he saw or tough. Calling him only to hear his voice. All the time outside he was thinking about him. His voice. His large hands ... He wanted a kiss from Papy. And wish he had the chance to stole one.

After those days with friends, or running errands for the unit, he always went home yearning for his brother's touch. Any contact was enough to calm him. So he usually threw himself on his brother's arms as soon as he reached home. He felt so dirty for taking advantage of Papy like that.

But Papy didn't had to know how really disgusting he was.

Soon it became evident he can't fight anymore, his peers told him about the black marks under his eyes. Alphys reprimanded him for his slow reactions on training the third time this week.

His constant sadness.

Always tired. He had lost his most important battle in life. And was ready to accept defeat.

So here he was, resting on the ponds of Waterfall after an intense training, soaking his feet on the calm waters, surrounded by a patch of tall glimmering Echo Flowers whispering secrets of the last things monsters say to them. Looking upon the beautiful glowing rocks on the ceiling.

He had been thinking about talking with Papyrus and tell him he wanted to live on his own. On the hotlands or in the Capital. Close to Alphys and the Castle. He even practiced his lies in front of the mirror on diverse tones. But he can't. Papy was too kind and surely he will let him go.

But he couldn't be apart of his brother for long, and the first chance he had he will be running back crying to Papy's arms. Needing him. Wanting him. And likely ready to do something that will made Papyrus hate him forever.

He needed to tell Papy the truth and face his disgust and rejection not matter how painful, for his mind to stop creating things that weren't there. To crush his hopes. He had to just quit.

And be prepared to confront his truth.

He could move after that. If Papy was too disgusted with him. He didn't know if his soul will resist it. But he had to do it. He can't keep going like this. Fearing his own self. He had to find the courage to confess. And find hope, to accept the rejection.

It has to be now ... or never. Sadly he wasn't strong enough for it to be never.

 

* * *

 

\---Papy?

He opened one socket. He can feel the comforting weight of Sans sitting on his lap. The room was dark and Sans tone was strange. His brother's voice alone was enough to wake him up no matter the time or his tiredness, but right now he knew something was wrong.

\---Mmmh?

He didn't want to upset Sans by talking. He secured his arms on his tiny spine, bringing him close to his chest. Was he scared of something?

\--- I want to confess you something ...

\---What's wrong, bro?

Sans was scaring him. Something really horrible had to happen for him to be like this. On the verge of crying. His brother knelt on his lap, using his legs as leverage to be face to face with him. This close his expression was really sad. It was breaking his soul to see him like this.

\--Papy ... do you trust me?

\---With my life, Sans... you already know. What is happening? Someone hurt you Sans? Please, tell me ...

Without a word Sans covered his sockets with his small hands, confusing him even more, and blocking his view. Pressing the top of their skulls together.

\---You shouldn't trust me anymore Papy.

\--- ...?!

Sans kissed him. He could feel their teeth pressed together. Sans little now trembling hands still covering his sockets...

And to Papyrus that sole instant was the best thing of all of his stardamned life.

But just like that, all ended.

\---Now you know the truth... ---Sans told him.

Glowing tears streaming down his face, his hands now clutching his shoulders, breaking his heart.

Sans was crying ...

\---I'm very sorry, Papy ...

But Papyrus wasn't going to hear the rest. He used one had to support Sans skull and the other to secure his spine. And he embraced him tightly.

\---Sans... please don't ... You don't need to apologize, brother.

\---Papy?

He didn't respond. He just held his precious Sans to his chest. Praying to the heavens above. To the stars he had never seen. To the angel themselves.

Then he kissed Sans. Slowly. Carefully, as if Sans was made of glass and could break he clinked their teeth together. A surprised gasp was all he needed to use his magic and made it a deep kiss. Sans, thanks to the heavens, meet his magic with his own, shivering entirely and making tiny soft muffled mewls.

Sans hands rested on his wrists as the kiss ended. Looking at him with impossibly big, blue lights, filled with so much love, so much adoration, Papyrus believe he could live forever with the only sustenance of them.

Tiny sparks of blue and orange magic filled the air as they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Hope you liked it. Many hugs!


	4. Twist -- Fontcest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere. Semi graphic violence. Possessive Behavior

Life on the surface was much more easy than Sans could believe. The humans accepted monster areas and truly began to work on diplomatic negotiations between the two races. Humanity in his quest to make up for the genocide they committed centuries ago.

So far things were good. He and Papyrus had been living in a new, tiny, but cozy house of their own. Working new jobs, not because they actually need to work, gold was a big deal on surface, so with their savings they can live comfortably for quite a while. But Papyrus has told him he didn't want Sans to get any lazier.

He get to buy his brother dream sports red car, and a nice vespa for him. So yes, things were fairly good.

If not for the fact dear human Frisk still hold the power to crush all their hard working to nothing. They had promised to him with tears on their eyes no more resets. But in the end that mean nothing really. And if not for the fact that lately Papyrus has been quite ... sociable.

Going to many parties every weekend and to “hang out” with his coworkers till late at night almost every day. He hardly had time to share with Sans anymore.

There was nothing too wrong with that ... really. Nothing TOO wrong. But those people and those monsters, were way below his brother's grandeur. It annoyed the hell out of him the kind of people who got a chance to stand close to Papyrus.

He needed to mingle with better people. With better monsters.

Tonight was not the exception. Papyrus had came home from work, say hello, kissed Sans lightly on top of his skull and run directly to his bedroom, to change for the night party he assumed.

He heard the shower running at one point as he was dozing off in the couch toying with his phone. Mostly trolling around the UpperNet.

“SANS? I'M LEAVING”

Papyrus was on the living room again. In a breathtaking black suit. Shiny shoes. And a nice crimson dress shirt. Without a tie. In those clothes Papyrus looked like someone entirely different. Much more mature. And really sexy. Even his usually friendly smile looked mischievous. Since when weekend parties with trash people required a suit?

"whoa bro, so nicely dressed ... where you going?"

Indeed. Where he was planning to be? Something going on here he NEEDED to know?

"NYE HEH HEH, THANK YOU BROTHER, BUT I'M SORRY I PROMISED NOT TELL! WELL, SEE YOU LATER!"

And with that, the Great Papyrus left the house. Inside on the living room, all what was there was Sans, darkness and silence.

"keeping secrets from your bro, that's not very nice ... Papyrus"

His eye-lights vanished. Someone out there is going to have a really bad time.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It took him a while to find exactly where his brother car was heading. And even more time to find a nice friendly soul on the UpperNet to confirm him the exactly space the sports red car had parked.

Using a shortcut was the easiest thing ever, he knew the zone very well. The entire time his eye-lights were gone. This was being more and more infuriating by the minute.

Hiding on the alleyway next to a nice high end restaurant, he finally saw them. Just like he was thinking. Grillby and his brother. That fucking traitor. Both a little bit awkward, a little too much flustered for his tastes. Disgusting.

From the distance, he cannot hear what they were talking about. No that was necessary either. Papyrus was smiling a bit too much. Grillby was a little too bright. The fucker.

He should have know by a far shot his brother was strictly OFF the limits.

They entered the restaurant and were having a nice dinner. Clearly a fucking “secret” date. Candle lights and roses on the table. Every second he keep watching the happy pair as the night progressed his anger built up.

What his brother could possibly see in this filthy fucker of all monsters. Every monster knew how much of a filthy bitch he can be. A lot of monsters knew him. Intimately. All physical an not even much for a fucking conversation.

Strangely the flame monster looked a little bit overwhelmed and flustered at Papyrus demeanor from time to time.

Maybe he got cold feet? Heh...

Sadly for him that doesn't really matter, not anymore. This transgression won't be unpunished. He won't allow this to continue any further. He was here to take care of his baby brother, and he will, this scum of a elemental won't seduce his brother away.

They date ended when they finish their dinner. As they exited the building he could see now Grillby much more relaxed. A hand around his baby brother's arm. Chatting happily. And grinning.

Well ... Not for much longer my dear friend. Sans hide further on the shadows as they passed close, not taking a chance at being spotted.

Papyrus car parked for a moment outside of Grillby's building. Right next to his fire entrance. Sans teleported right to the door when his phone informed him the red sports car was leaving the location.

"Sans?! For the stars! you scared me. What are you doing around here?”

Yeah, that was the right face, surprise and fear, Sans grinned, already really close to Grillby's flames and coming closer.

“do you... want to ... spend the night?"

The elemental sounded a little shy... such an hypocrite.

"sorry pal, i had to be home real soon..." Sans told him creating a bone attack just behind Grillby's back and without hesitation piercing his flame body with it, right in to the monsters soul. Grillby's expression was amazing. Surprise, pain, betrayal. Tears ... exquisite. "...Papyrus gets kinda cranky without his bedtime story"

The only appropriate lesson for messing around with his brother. A permanent painful lesson. One last pathetic attempt at talking and the fucker was dust. He felt the rush of exp on his bones. On his soul. Fucking incredible. Such a filthy monster... Not appropriate in the least for someone as incredible as his dear Papyrus.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

“aww, bro what's wrong?”

"HE DOESN'T ANSWER ME ANYMORE..."

“who?”

GRILLBY. WE... WE HAD A DATE LAST NIGHT, BUT HE IS NOT ANSWERING MY TEXTS ANYMORE"

"oh, i'm really sorry, pap" I already took care of that problem for you "if he is being like this, he doesn't really deserve someone as cool as you, bro, don't worry Paps is his loss"

Sans hugged Papyrus, taking comfort in his large bones, in his familiar smell. In the warm of his body. The softness.

No one deserved to have his brother.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

The news flew by on the UpperNet. Grillby vanished. Asgore, Toriel and Frisk were informed. The human police got involved.

A lot of gossip ran on the monster society. Even human newspapers talked briefly about a monster missing. Showing his picture and a number to call if spotted. Useless. Monster dust scattered really quick if not treated. The only clue leading to him could be his LV, luckily no one check the others anymore.

He and his brother joined the search parties. Looking around the woods calling for Grillby's name. After the first one of them Frisk called him to talk on private and swore to him it hasn't been they. He reassured the human. If anything Frisk could still have their uses.

It took a whole month for his brother to recover. When seemed unlikely to find the fire elemental. But slowly Papyrus came back to his natural cheerful self.

Not that he didn't enjoy nursing his brother back to his feet. Cuddling him at night to protect him from nightmares. And being once again the receiver of all his brother free time, his hugs and kisses, felt soo right.

That until Queen Toriel began to visit nearly every day, trying to convince Sans to cook together again. But when he didn't liked the idea very much, praising his brother's obviously superior skills in the kitchen, then Toriel began to bug Papyrus to cook together.

Enthusiastically Papyrus raised a fist and decided he will also learn to cook Toriel's famous pie. She told him she wanted to learn his spaghetti recipe.

And with that, their daily practice began. It was nothing wrong with that. For now. They seem only friendly to each other and he liked Tori, she was real punny after all. A blast. Always full of energy, willing to cook for the four of them. Frisk also hanging around when they had a day off in school and didn't had any interviews to record.

But soon the dynamic began to change. One night he came to an empty house, Toriel has invited Papyrus to cook at her house. As the chicken scratch note informed him.

They began to cook at Toriel's house more and more often. And Sans patience was started to run low.

His brother was always running around with the queen on his red car now. Leaving Frisk at school and picking they up after to Toriel's house to change and eat, and even sometimes driving them to their office after when he had the time.

Soon again he didn't saw his brother at all. Only cute texts and late night calls. Papyrus only came home to sleep, sometimes much past his bedtime.

  
The final straw was when Papyrus informed him, via text, he wasn't coming home, as he and Toriel were going to take a day long trip to the nearby town. Frisk was spending the night with monster's kid parents for a sleep over.

Again! This bullshit again! Another unworthy monster was taking his brother all. Taking him from his side. Taking his time and space. His annoyance became full rage. Tori was nice as his brother's friend, but nothing more, in no way she could be appropriate to have him.

In the least! She can't take him. Sans simply won't let her. His brother didn't say it was a date, but they can fool him. A whole day together? What else could it be? So he tracked Papyrus car with his phone.

And saw him racing down the highway. The distance was considerable, and he didn't knew the area that well, so he had to leave immediately to take the bus this time. His vespa was far too well known and he wasn't going to risk anything.

It took a lot of time, following them around, first they were shopping. Several shops and boutiques. Probably buying clothes for the date. Then lunch, normal friendly lunch at a family restaurant. Hiding on a booth close to them, Sans couldn't see anything wrong with their interactions. This was ages from that fancy dinner with Grillby, they didn't touch and they didin't even smile at at each other that much.

But talked a lot. On a quiet, serious tone. No matter how much he intend to hear they words he simply can't hear them good enough. The noise in the restaurant made the feat nearly impossible.

After their lunch everything went downhill to him, they took the car to a more isolated location, making his suspicion, his pain and anger, rise again. Clenching his fist at feel of abandon and betrayal. They were going to a well known tourist spot with a waterfall at the end of a romantic walk. Of course.

They leaved the car at the parking, what made even more difficult for him to track them. He can't use the normal entrance and risk anyone remembering him being there.

It took him hours to find them, eating refreshments just beneath the waterfall. And definitely on a date. Toriel's filthy paw was a top of his brother's delicate bones. She was looking straight at him. Papyrus also looking at her with a patient, perfect smile. He said something to her. She giggled and blushed.

How dared she! He wanted to punish her right there for dare to show that disgusting sugar coated shit to his brother! But he can't Papyrus was still there with her, he didn't need to watch something as filthy as her dust!

She had the nerve to call herself Sans fucking friend! She should knew better than this!

Getting closer and closer, hiding on the bushes nearby he had to hear them on the worst part.

“DO YOU LIKE ME?”  
“Yes, I like you very much”  
“ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ME?”  
“...Yes... I'm in love with you”

He couldn't keep listening. He didn't want to hear his brother's response to that.

Will they kiss? His tears blurred his vision and that was dangerous. Securing the premises, he caught a loose giggle and his beautiful brother's laugh, feeling a burning on his soul.

He HAD to stop this right now. Soon. Soon Toriel will understand her sin. Her ugly sin and will be condemned to hell for it. He made a few calls, and ensure his brother was out of the way to have his sweet, sweet time with this old friend.

As expected Papyrus jumped at the fictional emergency on his work, a little too happy to be out of here. He smiled, maybe, maybe his brother didn't want her after all. Maybe he had rejected her!

He offered to take Toriel back, but she refused, she said she wanted to stay a little more. Smiling wide, he breathed. That was it! This date had gone wrong!

The better for him. Sadly for her, the sins can't be forgiven, she had taken Papyrus from his side and now she was going to pay the price. This place was isolated enough, romantic enough for a queen and perfect to scatter her dust. He tracked Papyrus car, leaving the parking lot and began to approach the standing monster. She was giving him her back. The perfect angle.

“Sans...” She sighed.

And now she was thinking about him? What a twisted beast. His dear friend... Worried about how he was going to take her sudden betrayal? Thinking about crying on his shoulder? Thinking about to convince him to help her win Papyrus heart? She was not worth of Papyrus! He will never approve of this!

Well that's right you back stabbing bitch. Im here. Sans the skeleton will be the last thing you see before you die.

“tori what are you doing?”  
“Oh my god! SANS?! I-Is that really you? I... mmm... Did you heard me?”

Sure thing my friend, Sans is ALWAYS listening. She looked flustered, like a kid caught eating cookies before dinner.

I really hope you enjoyed you cookie, is going to be your last.

A sharp bone attack appeared on his hand, this time, he wanted to feel the bone piercing the soul. He wanted to feel her suffer.

“you should have know better than this, tori”  
“Excuse me? SANS?! What are you talking about?

Heh heh heh, so cute of her. The pride on her voice. The dignity. So used to have the upper hand. She has been queen for centuries after all.

Welp, having her as friend was good were it lasted. His sockets were empty. His menacing aura glowing.

“goodbye, my friend”

“WAIT Sans! What are you doing? Please! you don't understand!”

Sure he understands anyone will do everything to save their ass.

“sorry friend, is too late for apologies, time to take you back TORIELity.”

Something strange was there on her friend eyes. Shinning.

No time for excuses either, he can't let her defend or attack. She was a boss monster after all. A bone attack cant hurt her much. Even one directed at her soul, but a nice pair of blasters directed to her magic core will do the trick.

He stabbed her. An instant later he teleported just outside range and his blasters fired at her.

“Sans do you really... h...?” Again, tears... a hand trying to reach out for him.

She dusted the moment after. The dust glimmering on the sunset light. So much for the monsters queen. He washed his hands on the roaring waterfall.

The rush of exp was brutal. He was trembling, and felt his bones on fire. His senses alert like high tension wires. He spotted a shadow on the corner of his eye. A blaster materialized almost instantly.

A black bird moved again and fled the scene, screaming in indignation at the sudden attack.

Sans smile is bitter. He has to be really careful right now.

He teleports to the bus station effortlessly.

 

* * * * * * * * *

Toriel's dust was found tree weeks after her death. And surprisingly everyone concluded the queen had taken her own life.

He learned from Alphys, that Toriel was seeing a human therapist. The human police got involved again. Toriel's human doctor was shocked to find her patient has died.

She told them Toriel was making progress. But informed the deceased queen was afraid of falling down. This time he didn't wait for Frisk call, he called her himself. Trembling and crying Frisk swore she didn't do anything, she was in house of Monster Kid, and she didn't reset. It was of course the truth.

To his horror, Papyrus was called to declare to the human police. Those stupid good for nothing people. Find nothing obviously. 

Frisk and Asgore bonded over Toriel's death. They became closer than ever, to the human Frisk was the lost of a mother. To Asgore was the lost of his wife, once again.

No one could have prevented her dusting, that was what everyone told both Frisk and Asgore. And Papyrus. Who was taking the news worse than Sans expected.

“SHE WAS VERY SAD, BROTHER, VERY LONELY I WANTED TO HELP HER!”

“it's not your fault brother” is mine “don't blame yourself”

With Toriel's death their bond grew stronger than before. Papyrus took a whole year to fully recover. Again, he gave his all to help him be his beautiful bright self once more. He will never leave his sweet brother to be sad. He praised him, send him texts almost all day with nice encouragement. Calling him after work, asking him to cook the dinner. Eating his now much better dishes.

Reading him his bed time story. Papyrus was so cute, clinging to his side. Hugging him and kissing him a lot. That was how things had to be. That was the right way to happiness.

Frisk now lived with Asgore in their house. Asgore had sold Toriel's house in hopes to erase painful memories from his young-ling. He was still trying to recover from the dusting of toriel.

Papyrus and Frisk bond also grew stronger with the death of Toriel. Sometimes they came to play with Papyrus. They didn't cook together, the memories were too fresh still for both.

When Frisk graduated from school they attended to the party. And Papyrus danced with them.

Even after leaving the school and working full time now, they always found time to came to their home and play with Papyrus. And somehow they were always here now, playing a lot with Papyrus.

As he came back from the work he always find them playing one game or another. Frisk always seemed nervous to see him. Maybe the bad memories of genocide runs. Maybe something else entirely. But they mustered a greeting soon after and they always ask for him to join their games.

He had let it slide. Sometimes he played with them. Sometimes he don't. When he don't their disappointment always feel genuine. But he knows the kid can be a lot deceiving.

That was until the date.

As he arrived home one night without any warning they informed him they were having a date tonight, so they too! They too planned on take his happiness away! he knew he can't confide in anyone! Every single one of them wanted his brother all to themselves!

The two decided to attend a club. A noisy space for humans to act, honestly as animals in his opinion, drunken bodies dancing as herded cattle, Papyrus as always looked perfect on his adjusted pants and shirt. He was for now keeping an eye out for them.

Sitting at the bar by himself was a mistake, humans keep coming to flirt. Some were filthy enough to offer him right away a good fuck. Like this one, admiring his bones, and his monster condition. Saying he never had done it with a monster before, but a skeleton was pretty close to human anyway.

“get lost, will ya?”

His voice commanding and his sockets empty. Half scared half offended the human ran away and the people stare, but no one dared to approach, for now at least.

As the night progressed, he tried to get close to them. But he cant see them well enough too much humans, too crowded to hear clearly what they where talking about. But he caught some anyway.

"...Sans" Frisk voice was calm, but a little bit flustered, they were blushing.

“WOWIE, REALLY?” Papyrus voice was as loud as ever.

"...yes"

Oh, so the little shit was talking about him. Soon the two of them laughed.

Laugh while you can Frisk.

It won't be for long. I hoped you really had learned your lesson on touching what is mine back on the underground. I see you need a fucking reminder kid.

Hope you are ready to have a Bad Time.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Thank you, for the amazing date Papyrus!”

They say and kissed Papyrus cheekbone. Frisk was making a stupid decision to another. They hopped off Papyrus car.

“NYE HEH HEH! OF COURSE FEEL FREE TO CALL ME ANY DAY TO HAVE A SECOND ONE!”

Frisk blushed.

Papyrus waved at them and left, racing his car down the street.

Just behind their back, silent. Sans the skeleton was waiting, silent and patiently. Frisk turned around and jumped.

“Sans...?”

“heya buddy, enjoyed your night?”

Frisk didn't have the chance to answer. Sans brought out Frisk soul in a forceful movement, out to a battle.

“Sans?” They were a bit shocked and a lot scared.

“that's me, Sans the skeleton, in marrow and bone”

“What is happening?”

“i'm going to have a few words with you kiddo”

His hand opened in command and a flurry of bones pierced Frisk body, hurting them but without touching their soul.

“this, pal, is not a warning anymore”

The kid screamed at the top of their lungs.

“this Frisk dear, is your dead end, this is your GAME OVER”

“Sans, please! Don't do this, please ... Sans... I... I have to tell you something”

“is past your bedtime kiddo, now be a good child and go burn in hell”

The circle of blasters pulverized Frisk soul. Sans used the chance where Frisk soul technically didn't exist in the universe to steal away her power to load and reset. Taking away for himself the rest of their soul. With his high LV that was an easy feat. Feeling the euphoria as Frisk determination raised up his stats.

As he saved over Frisk death for the first time, the true reality of his newfound power hit him. No one will remember Frisk has ever existed. He was the master of the game now. Godlike. Immortal. And in control of the time. No one ever will threaten the life of Papyrus ever again.

No one could steal Papyrus to themselves ever again. Grinning like a maniac first, laughing openly when the high of Frisks exp hit him. Papyrus will be his, forever.

As always should have been.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus sighed, waiting on the darkness of the living room for his brother's arrival. Sans sure was taking his sweet time.

In his left had a butcher's knife rested glowing cold in the moonlight.

**_“OH SANS... PLEASE HURRY HOME ... NOW THOSE SCUMBAGS ARE OUT OF MY WAY... I HAD YOU EXACTLY WERE I NEED YOU ... BROTHER ...”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Many hugs!


	5. Arrest -- Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content. Swearing. Graphic Violence. Dark. Angst. Pain. Suffering.

 

Sans was fucked.

Not literally, and that was the fucking thing that got him on this mess. It has been that motherfucker Bernard. The ravenous bear had a LV of 8, so real strong to Snowdin standards. Leader of some shady prostitution rings going around.

The filthy scum had been doing advances on him since he saw him, helplessly drunk and alone one night at Chillby's, shouting shit about the hell hole they all lived in. Since then the bastard didn't took a no for an answer. Sweet talking him about good food, nice patrons. Alcohol. Fun every night. A lot of gold. With soo little cooperation on his part.

All lies of course. He has seen his poor “workers”. Miserable creatures, begging for their suffer to end.

He was hungry, sure, like everyone else. But he was not that desperate. No matter how much times he told the bastard to fuck off, it was useless. He keep coming back.

Skeletons were a rare on the Underground after all. As far as he knew there were only two of them left. The last of once a proud kind destined to extinction. So of course some fuckers like that sick bear saw the opportunity to enjoy him and his sexual favors as a commodity. A way to show power over others and status. Yeah. That was the sick kind world they lived in.

And now because of that he was in this fucking mess. He woke up tied, to find himself accused of destruction of property. Bernard declared, indignant to a pack of canines that Sans went into a frenzy after requesting a monster to spend the night and dusted his property. The evidence was obvious, he was tied to a bed at Bernard's whore house, covered in monster dust.

Caught in the act. Dangerous. At risk of going feral. All false charges. The last thing he remember was drinking at Chillby's, sure the fucker dosed him for the right price. Arrested in person by the leader of the Canine Forces. Dogaressa.

Second in command of the Royal Guard.

Papyrus Lieutenant.

A vain bitch, with thirst for murder.

He saw the smug face of the bitch. So happy to put him in handcuffs and handling him around. Sure it was like fucking gyftmas to her. Given the chance she will pay for an opportunity like this. Snarling and laughing so close to his face, busting the bars of his cage. Oh how he wished to slap her stuck-up snout. He hated that meddling bitch. A lot.

And the sentiment was mutual. The bitch hated him with a passion.

“What's the matter fucker, why so silent?--she spat, her deranged smile showing off her fangs—Not so funny now your brother isn't here to take care of you sorry ass?”

“don't wanna waste breath on you, or your ugly mug”

She growled.

“You really are a disgrace you lazy motherfucker! Our daily humiliation. Dirt on our captain boots. If you had any shame by now you have dusted yourself. Fuck off already, Sans! He doesn't need you. You had no place here, or with him, stop being a fucking drag!”

“nah, i don't think so, you bitch. i refuse to give you the satisfaction, i know exactly what you want of him, you are not going to get it, so better go fuck one of your boy-toys instead”

“Ha ha ha! You are so pathetic Sans, don't pretend, I know the way you look at him. You are the sick bastard here funny guy. Lusting after you own brother how disgusting is that?”

He closed his sockets, resting, and get as comfortable as he could on that tiny ass thing.

“stop projecting, flea ridden mutt, he is not going to fuck you, ever”

A particular strong bust informed him Dogaressa had kicked the cage.

"the truth stings, huh? you poor thing”

She barked. And growled. Then went silent for a while. Making Sans nervous. Then she laughed, acting like the fucking maniac she was.

“I'm going to enjoy oh so much your execution sick bastard, with him by my side ... so put a good show up for us, okay Sansy～?”

Still laughing, she slammed the door and left him alone.

The fucking bitch. A shiver ran down his spine. Execution. Dusting property wasn't a death penalty crime. But punishment. Any kind of corporal punishment will dust him. He used to be a 1 HP monster. At level 6 he has built a lot of defense, and resistance. Even gained some Hope. But 10 HP wasn't much different from 1 HP.

Asgore, the deranged overlord of the Underground was in charge of the corporal punishments for the members of the Royal Guard. And sadly even some dirt like him, who worked as a sentry was also part of the forces. The bastard was a crude sadist. He was going to last only one hit.

Dogaressa will jump and do tricks or suck gladly Asgore cock to have the chance to dust him herself. So eager to get rid of him and take Papyrus to herself. Sadly to her the hierarchy won't allow her the honor.

What that fucking bitch said was true, of course, he knew and didn't need anyone to tell him, he was and always has been nothing more than a fucking weight dragging down his brother's military career and life. The lazy shit. But Sans didn't want to die. Not yet. He was worth nothing. But he still have something worth living for, his brother. His Papyrus.

The bitch was also right on her accusations. He loved Papyrus. He wanted him. On all the wrong ways he wasn't supposed to. He has been in love with his own brother for years.

But she didn't need to know THAT. No one needed to know. Specially not HIM.

And now, he was going to die without having any chance of telling him, how much he loved him, how many nights he had cried for him. How many drunk kissed to faceless monster were thinking about him.

Maybe it was better this way. Dying with his own sins. Without taunting his perfect brother. Surely he could do much better. And really hoped, that bitch really never had a chance. Too fucking filthy and sick to his brother.

If Papyrus ever find about his disgusting, nasty sins he will dust him personally. For sure. Nothing lost. He had expected it.

One night he will be too drunk to remember even his fucking name and he was going to confess to him his love. And Papyrus will dust him for that. He was the only one who had that right, the only Sans believed could end his pain. Now even that dream has vanished.

He wanted to see his brother again. Before walking to his death. How stupid on his part. Papyrus surely was too ashamed, too disgusted to even see him.

Will he be relieved of his death? Will he be even missed? Worth even a single tear?

Nah, he was dirt, and dirt is everywhere. Is something sure his brother was celebrating right now, at least, his good for nothing piece of shit of a brother was caught on a fucking crime and will be dusted. At least Papyrus will be free.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The Great and Terrible Papyrus, Head of Royal Guard, was in the middle of a panic attack. His soul felt heavy, like breaking apart. Even breathing was painful. Trying to focus on the present was almost impossible.

Sans has been arrested. Some bullshit about dusting a Bernard's whore. His lieutenant, Dogaressa informed him via text the sentence. Guilty. The penalty: 13 whip blows. Sans has been sentenced to death. The punishment will be delivered by Asgore himself.

As per protocol.

His brother won't will survive even the first.

Papyrus suddenly punched the wall, in a desperate attempt to regain control over himself, startling his subordinates.

Just one glance and everyone left the room, never more quickly.

How can his brother be so stupid!

What can he do to make him understand already! Everyone here except them was the enemy. Everyone had their own personal agenda. And will sold them or kill them without hesitation given the chance or for the right price. It was kill or be killed after all. It was they or them. It has to be them. Always them.

This was his fault! He has failed Sans!

His brother, the only one who had ever loved him. Truly. Unconditionally. Even with his horrible temper, with his LV and his broken soul. All his flaws, Sans still loved him.

Sans was the only thing keeping him sane on this hell. Without Sans he was nothing. All his fucking career has been with the sole purpose to secure Sans existence.

It has to be a way. He had to find it. The way to keep Sans alive. No matter the cost or the consequences. He can't over power Asgore just yet. But he can try. He had a good amount of loyal monsters ready. That will his last resource, if everything else fails, he wanted to die today too.

He didn't want to live in this hell. Not without the heartwarming presence, the only light on this fucking hole. He can't lost him, not now, not when he didn't even get the chance of telling Sans about his real feelings.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The air was freezing. The numbness made everything unreal. Like a bad trip. Or a nightmare. Chained by the wrists an ankles, the ultimate humiliation, forced to walk with his head down. He didn't have any pride to preserve. But this also hurt his brother reputation, and he hated that.

Every step was a torture in itself. The denizens of the town gathered on the whipping post, excited to see the torture punishment turn in to sure execution. Slowly to the amusement of the monsters, he was being dragged to the pillory. In the crowd Sans recognized Bernard paws of course, the fucker surely will enjoy this.

And then his boots. Papyrus immaculate heeled red boots. His leather pants, slim, perfect bones. Next to Dogaressa's paws. The bitch had comply. He stopped. His soul trembled, a new big crack formed on the middle from the pain, his magic formed red tears. He just can't take that anymore. He wanted to fall on his knees and never move again.

This was his last moment, this was the last time he will ever see Papyrus.

Before he had the chance to recompose himself, the strong guards dragged him away, rudely cursing under their breaths. His soul broke a little more. His magic now dripping from his sockets.

Soft murmurs stirred the audience.

Then Asgore's strong paws climbed the ladder on the side of the platform, Sans chained form was brought on his knees to show respect and submission, the deranged kind stated his crime, and his punishment. The crowd roared. Sick bastards.

But suddenly the crowd went death silent. Papyrus has moved. And was walking to the whipping post. His needle heels making deafening sounds on the old wood of the ladder and on the platform of the torture device.

Marking his steps. His face a complete mask.  

His torn scarf waving on the air.

A red spiked dog collar and a long chain on his gloved hands.

He abruptly kicked Sans head down. Crushing his skull against the wooden floor. His heel, painfully piercing the bone.

“You're Pathetic, Sans! I'm Not Going To Take The Humiliation Of Your Fucking Wrongdoing Shit Anymore. I refuse! You Can't Even Take Your Punishment With Dignity! You're scum! A Shame!”

Papyrus voice was slashing the silence like a blade. Everyone was in shock. Even Asgore was looking at his brother dumbfounded.

Yanking Sans shirt he pulled Sans up. Face to face and for an instant their souls connected as one.

More red glowing tears dripped from Sans empty sockets staining his shirt and Papyrus gloved hand. Papyrus drooped Sans body as discarded trash. Hate and disgust clear on his face.

“Kneel, Dip-ship!”

Sans complied.

Leaning down with a graceful movement, Papyrus, put the dog collar around Sans neck. The long chain rattling on the wood between Sans legs.

“You Now Have Lost Your Status As A Monster, Sans. You Are Property. You Had No Rights Except Those I Decide To Grant You. From Now On Consider Us Even. I Owe You Nothing. You Life Belongs To Me. From This Day On, You Will Call Me Boss”

Absolute despise was showing on Papyrus face.

“Now Answer Properly To Your Owner, You Piece Of Shit”

“y-yes b-b-boss!”

“I Will Show You How a Real Monster Takes Responsibility Shithead!

Asgore crazed smile grew bigger.

“Well, well... this is unexpected, but I always wanted to show you a little bit of discipline myself, Captain”

“Thank You, Your Majesty”

In the crowd, the whispering returned with a vengeance, excited chit chat, this was a much better show than they were expecting. A duel of true powers. For no one was a secret Papyrus had a lot of influence in the big circles and a lot of power withing his forces.

Asgore was going to use this opportunity to humiliate him in front of the people. Showing who was the true ruler of the Underground.

With a sadistic grin, Asgore removed Papyrus Armour and scarf from his bones and trow them to Sans for keeping. Showing Papyrus scars for everyone to see. His brother didn't flinch.

The Royal Guards cuffed Papyrus wrists. Another humiliation. But Papyrus wore the things as if they were jewelry.

“Kneel, Papyrus”

The Captain of the Royal Guard knelt before his king gracefully. First one leg, then the other. His hands rested on his legs, relaxed.

Asgore, annoyed, tested the whip on the floor. But Papyrus stood his ground. Then the king moved to caress his brother's back in perverted, almost obscene a way. Making Sans soul revolt. But he keep his place. This was provocation. Nothing can be done.

The first blow was sudden, whip hitting the bone with all Asgore's force. On purpose to make Papyrus scream. But the captain jaw shut forcefully. His fangs almost broke, but not a single scream.

 

-700 HP

 

-500 HP

 

Papyrus had a lot of endurance. His fists closed. Sans couldn't stop his tears the entire time his brother was being tortured. Thirteen hits after, Asgore face was covered on sweat, the monsters watching in silence, the whip was covered on dust and marrow. His brother's back a ruin. So many fresh wounds, dripping. The guards came, a reverent silence and freed Papyrus.

“That will be all. You're dismissed, Captain”

A respectful bow, nothing more was all his brother's response. With slow yet elegant movements, Papyrus lifted himself from the floor a faced his audience.

Perfect Silence.

Sans gave a step closer to him. Papyrus grabbed the chain of his collar and pulled him closer, once again their lights meet for a brief instant. His brother's first step on the wood platform was like a thunder. Sans walked respectfully behind.

His heels marking his steps. Calm and powerful. Prideful. His jaw upwards.

“Now that's a fucking Captain!” someone shouted before was quickly silenced.

His grip strong on Sans chain leash.

The crowd made a way for him to pass.

If Asgore had believed this was a lesson for Papyrus, his plan backfired. The reverent silence. The whispers. The admiration. If anything Papyrus had gained followers today.

The entire walk home was one of pure pain, and sheer mental will. Papyrus was standing at 5 HP, enough to make a normal monster a trembling mess on the floor.

As soon as they crossed the door of their home, leaving curious eyes behind, Papyrus collapsed on the floor trembling and crying from the pain and the fear. Sans, still crying, punched the wall next to him. With all his force, again and again. Scaring the people outside.

Sans hated the fucking world. Papyrus passed out from the torture. Trembling from anger and fear he ran to get the medical supplies. And began the cruel task to mend his brother's new wounds, the wounds that had bought Sans life.

As soon as Papyrus regain consciousness Sans was there, looking at his face kneeling next to him. The collar horribly relevant, his chain rattling. Papyrus reached out for the fucking thing, and try to take him off.

“please pap, leave it” Sans voice sounded hoarse, he has been crying for so long. A meaningful look passed between them, infinite sadness on Sans lights. “this is the proof that i'm yours, pap, i'm only yours” he murmured.

Papyrus then pulled the collar, and kissed Sans, only small touch of their teeth, and let his hands slip. Sans with tender and so much care cupped his face and rekindled their contact, making the kiss hungry, desperate.

“i love you papyrus... i love you so much it hurts”

A single red tear streamed down his brother's face. Sans licked the magic in an attempt to erase his sadness, his pain. He wished he could mend like this the wounds in their souls.

“Never Leave Me Sans. I'll Die Without You. Please Stand With Me Brother. Please Stay With Me Sans, Always By My Side, My Light, My Dear, My Only Love. I Promise You One Night We Will See The Real Stars”

“i promise you brother, not even in death we will be apart”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos! And for reading! Hope you like this chapter too. Many Hugs!


	6. Care --Stonerbros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (UTSans/USPapyrus) Funny. Comedy. First Dates.

 

 

Sans looked on the mirror.

 

Nothing really bad there but nothing really good either. He had changed his usual shorts with pants, and his slippers for sneakers. He was still using his usual blue jacket. And to be honest, he looked exactly like his normal clothes.  
  
Today he had a date. His first. So he had to dress to impress, to show his date he care. He had tried, really. But he didn't have even that many clothes, being a skeleton and everything he didn't even need much than his usual. Whatever to cover his bones.  
  
Still today was different. He wanted this date to be amazing. Papyrus has lend him date manual a week ago when he told him about today. But the thing was really basic, nothing much for calming his nerves.  
  
Talking with his brother about that has been embarrassing. And has been really difficult for him. But he wanted to be honest with paps. All the times. Now more than ever. He didn't want to hide any secrets from his brother. To his relief, Papyrus didn't think it was weird or anything.

Being the precious monster he was, he gave Sans all his support, lend him his manual, and beamed at the news of an official date.  
  
Still slightly unsure about his chose of date clothes he went to his brother for a verdict.  
  
“hey pap...”  
  
Mettaton was sitting at the kitchen table. Smiling like and idiot and humming to himself. Sans frowned.  
  
“SANS OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THOSE ARE YOUR DATE CLOTHES?”  
   
“errm... pap?” Sans was praying for his brother to take the hint.  
  
“Wait... A date?!” Sans looked horrified as Mettaton squealed like a schoolgirl looking at him from head to toes.  
  
“YES, TODAY SANS HAS HIS FIRST DATE!” And there went his hopes.  
   
 “Oh My! No, no, no! No way, Darling! There is no way you are not going to a first date in that!”  
   
So much for being a secret.    
   
“In a first date you have to show your best!”  
  
“YES, SANS THE MANUAL SAYS IT, PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE”  
  
“Mmm... I guess you don't really have any nice clothes” Metatton was tapping his pink heeled legs on the floor, thinking .  
   
Sans clenched his fist. Yeah that was the point but ... why was Mettaton in here again?  
  
“Oh my! What a dire situation! Well this call for only one thing! Lets go shopping for some cute clothes. Are you with me Papyrus?”  
  
“BUT OF COURSE METTATON, ANYTHING TO HELP MY LAZY BROTHER ON HIS LOVE LIFE!”  
  
“Oh yeees! Let's drown this little monster on the sweet waves of glamour!”  
  
Well, it didn't hurt to look for some new clothes, right? He might even see something nice to wear today.  
  
Maybe this shopping thing wasn't a bad idea at all.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
Wrong. Oh so wrong.  
  
Catastrophically wrong.  
  
Shopping with his brother always was tiresome.  
  
But shopping with his brother and Mettaton was just crazy. Absolute insane.    
  
Why were suddenly soo many people here with them right now. There were some monsters of MTT resort here, and vendors but Undyne and Alphys were here now too. Next to what it seemed a mountain of clothes. When they came? Why were they here?  
  
Where those camera mans?  
  
So many people.  
  
A sudden twinge started on the left side of his skull.  
  
HE. WAS. SO. DONE. WITH. EVERYTHING.  
  
“Hey, not bad you punk! Those are really cute clothes!”  
  
Undyne was rummaging trough the pile, taking something out.    
  
“YES ONLY THE BEST FOR MY BROTHER”  
  
“Those a-are c-ceirtanly v-v-v-ery cute!”    
  
“Hey punks, How about this dress?”  
   
 The fucking hell!!!!?  
   
“OF COURSE HE IS NOT GOING TO USE A DRESS, UNDYNE DON'T BE SILLY”  
  
Thanks to heavens, at least his brother still had some sense!  
   
“HIS LEGS OBVIOUSLY WILL LOOK MUCH BETTER ON A MINI SKIRT!”  
  
The fuck?!!!    
  
“Hell yeah!"  
   
Why was Undyne here again?  
  
“O-o-oh, a-and w-with c-c-cute high h-heels t-too!”  
  
Oh god no. Alphys too  
  
“Yeah! Let's pair it with this blouse too”    
   
“B-b-but his c-c-collarbone, it should s-show a little b-b-bit more! Let's t-t-try this one instead, it h-h-has a nice c-c-cleavage”  
  
What?!  
   
“ Alph is cute but too revealing, is a first date! And it's too much pink!!! ”  
   
“STOP!! ”  
   
Sans looked up to his brother with renewed hope, surely he is going to end all this right?  
   
“HIS EYE-LIGHTS DON'T GO WELL WITH BUTTONS”  
   
Well there was nothing  
   
“Ufufufu～! The only and obvious correct choice for a date is something made of fine silk”  
  
Sans looked behind him. There was Muffet a dangerous smile on his face, and a tape measure on one of his hands.  
  
“Come here Dearie～! Let's wrap you up!”  
  
“A-a-a l-l-leather j-jacket is r-r-really cool too”  
  
“Oh My! Only brand clothes, pink glittery brand clothes all the way!”  
  
“I THINK PINK IS CUTE TOO”  
  
“No, no I think the best here is a formal attire”  
   
"Of course not!”

“What are you talking about?”  
  
Sans slowly retreated from the absolute madness, more and more monsters surrounding the now numerous group  talking loudly trying to convince the others. Some of the monsters were waving to the cameras.    
  
Backing up even more he crashed against a rack of dress shirts, looking with interest to the clothes he checked them and picked a one.

Maybe... maybe he could... Hopefully his brother wouldn't be really mad if he disappeared for a bit right?  
  
Sans hopped Papyrus will forgive him for leaving but...  Walking around the store he picked a few items and went to pay.  
  
“What a stir cause those impromptu celebrity appearances, right?”

The sales bunny girl told him her voice dreamy.  
  
“eh? oh yeah... sure, total stir”  
  
She looked at him, curiously. But took the payment and packed his things anyway.  
  
“Thank you for you purchase! By the way sir you already voted?”  
  
“excuse me?” What vote?    
  
“Just like I thought! Sir, Mettaton is hosting a live show on our boutique right now!”  
  
She showed Sans her phone screen  
  
“Is a new poll type of show! Everyone got one vote, the question is: What is the best attire to a first date? Those are the options, what will you choose”  
   
“errr... I guess i have to think about it”  
  
All the options were equally terrible. From dresses to tight pants, only high heels, and more miniskirts. With a lot of votes.    
  
“But of course! A first date is no joke right? I voted for the frilly miniskirt with buttoned blouse and heels I think is the most cute”    
   
“thank you very much”

“Good bye sir! Happy voting!”

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans was exhausted when he arrived home.

Plopping on the couch, he turned the TV on to check on his brother. Right now the live program had degenerated on a panel of “experts” on clothing and “experts” on dates. Sans chuckled Papyrus was listed as expert on the date manual.

And bizarrely he looked like a serious scientist, sitting on the panel, stating the rules, the steps, the advice, answering questions from the public. Clearly immersed on his role as “expert” There were live calls from the audience to state their opinions or ask for the panelist expert advice.    
  
What a crazy day. He was seriously was thinking about calling his date to cancel the whole thing. But it was so rude to cancel on such short notice, and he really, really wanted to see him today. What will he wear? Will he like his choice of clothes?  
  
Suddenly all his insecurities, and his the nerves assaulted him. Jumping from the dark corners of his mind.  
  
What if the other didn't think this was a serious date at all? And what if he was the only one taking this seriously?  
  
The Papyrus from the other world had always been so nice to him since he and his brother had meet them. And flirted right away. Sans really liked the way his treatment towards him always felt special.

He always showed interest on anything he had to say. The way he looked at him made his soul flutter. The way he touched him...  
  
Sans blushed.

He liked the other so much...

 

* * * * * * * * * *

  
Breathing deep to try and ease his nerves he stepped out of the machine. And as soon as he does, the Sans of this world a blue fluff ball of energy was there, right on his arms, hugging him, hard.  
  
“WELCOME, SANS! PAPY IS WAITING!”  
  
Welp, no back down then. No last minute cold feet. The death grip on his body won't let him escape right?  
  
The Sans of this world was so strong. Maybe he need to ask for his routine. Not that he was trying to be stronger for anything on particular, for Asgore he don't.  
  
“heya”  
  
And there he was, the Papyrus of this world.

Appropriately dressed. Nice denim pants, nice shoes. A great shirt. And a jacket. He looked so different.  
  
Sans noticed he was staring.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

   
“you look amazing, Sans”  
  
They were taking a walk to their date destination.  
  
“ you too, Papyrus”  
  
It was the truth. He looked really casual, yet good, the clothes suited him perfectly.

“thank you, I wanted to look good for today, for you”  
  
Sans was blushing.  
  
“i really like your clothes, but had to tell you i'm surprised”  
  
“why?”  
  
Oh heavens had he put too much effort into it?  
  
“well to be honest you didn't strike me as a person who does a live TV show to decide on clothes”  
  
What?  
  
His date showed him the screen of his mobile phone. A lot of texts. From his brother. Displaying all the “options” from the Mettaton TV show. Asking him his opinion.  
  
Sans felt his skull burning with embarrassment    
   
“i voted for the frilly miniskirt”  
  
“oh god, not you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Hope you liked it. Many hugs!


	7. Delay --Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW. Smunt. Adult Content. Romance. Domestic Fluff. Explicit Sin. 
> 
> This is a companion/continuation to chapter 3 Frail, from this work, but can be read as a stand alone, too. 
> 
> Sometimes a little wait can be a good thing.

 

Papyrus knew it was corny. But ever since Sans kissed him for the first time, since they confessed their feelings for the first time, that night not long ago, life seemed different. Much brighter. More beautiful. Colorful even. Magical and full of hope. A soft feeling painted his mornings when Sans waked him up on the mornings with a kiss.

A tender, soft click of teeth was enough to fill his heart to the brim with unfiltered love, the entire underground was brighter with the light on Sans starlight.

If Papyrus had to say, nothing had changed that much on their relationship. And at the same time, he knew everything has changed between them. Undeniably and permanently.

Life was pretty much the same, that was true. He and Sans still worked as sentries for the Royal Guard. Sans still trained five days a week with captain Alphys to build his resistance and his defense in order to qualify to a higher rank.

On the inside, everything has turned one hundred and eighty degrees. Sans greeted him and bid him goodbye always with a skeleton kiss now. Papyrus had the impression he only lived for those moments.

Papyrus stopped going to Muffet's every other night. Not because Sans asked him. He wanted to be home now. He tried for real to keep his mess of a room in some kind of order. His trash tornado was now basically a decoration. His socks were on a drawer now. He even was trying to quit the nicotine. But it was hard once the habit was there. Lollipops and gum helped but not always.

Sans loved him. Papyrus was sure now. All the small thing he did to help him, to make him happy. Sans renewed his efforts to make delicious food for both of them. Not he had to his tacos were pretty edible, but Sans was just precious like that.

His little Sans has stopped chastising every lazy action he had. Taking advantage of those instead. If Papyrus has decided vegetate on the couch, he curled by his side, cuddling close. Stealing a kiss or two. Looking deeply on his eyes. Caressing his rib cage with cute little circles, tracing the shape of his ribs.

They looked and acted like a pair of lovesick newlyweds.

And in a way they were. Sickly in love. He loved his sweet brother more than anything. Sans was his whole world, his entirely universe. And he now knew his brother's feelings for him were the same. This was not only a sick delirium on his part. He can feel Sans love in each gesture, in each touch, he can feel it on each kiss.

The days began to sum weeks and then a month. And nothing has changed for Papyrus at all, he still felt like walking on the thin air. More and more in love. They celebrated the occasion with some candles at dinner and a cake Sans baked specially for him.

Just when they were on an concealed date to celebrate their second month, an incident occurred. Dangerously in public. A borderline inappropriate caress from Sans. It has been an accident. Engrossed as they were on their particular own world. A slip on their act of the perfect brothers they played for the others. Taking care of each other, admirably. Always the adorable ones, always the cute brothers. It wasn't really a big deal. No one was really paying attention or give the incident a second thought.

But for them was a catastrophic. They had to be much more careful from now on in their time outside, that had been a very close call. A dangerous call that has ignited something much more intense between them. As soon as the door closed behind them, Papyrus was all over Sans, holding his wrists and kissing him hungrily against the very door.

Sans whined in pleasure at the rough treatment his small frame pulling to be closer to him, to gain more contact murmuring Papyrus name almost like a chant, as soon as he started to lick his jaw and then his cervical making the small body pressed against his tremble and shiver.

They have been fooling around the house since then. One day he had surprised Sans on the laundry room very distracted and found him irresistible, trapping him on a heated embrace he kissed him hard, pinning his small sweet brother against the wall.

Another day a very inappropriate touch from Sans feet under the table as they eat dinner had ignited their fire.

In retaliation, he dared to made a string of very lewd jokes the next as they were lazing around and pretending to watch Napstaton reruns. Sans hands wandered inappropriately over Papyrus pants not long after.

More and more daring on their advances each time. Almost like a game.

A very dirty look on Sans lights as they passed each other on the hallway one weekend was all it took for Papyrus to feel warm, his reaction pure instinct now. As soon as their bodies made contact Sans responded to him immediately, kissing him back craving for more.

So obviously it all escalated to here. An very intense early make out session on their couch, so hot, so intense it was began to turn quickly on to something more serious than their previous games.

More urgent and raw, more ... hungry.

Sans had started it this time, sitting on his lap, but facing at him, blocking his view of the TV. His small knees spreading, his legs hugging his hip bones over the clothes in a very dirty way, his pelvis slowly grinding down to his, rhythmically and softly barely there, small hands resting on his shoulders for balance.

“Mmm... Papy it feels good... !”

He moved again, pressing harder this time. Making him gasp.

“Aaah! ... Oh Papy it's so good~... do you like it? ”

Sans dirty words, his sweet cries were delicious, intoxicating. Papyrus was loosing his mind.

His brother was now panting softly against his neck, clutching his hoodie, an adorable blue blush lighting his face as their pelvises now moved in unison, sending waves of pleasure to each other in their encounters. Sans eye-lights were beautiful big stars. Papyrus hands were wandering under his brother's uniform shirt now, his long glowing tongue licking eagerly at Sans neck vertebrae.

“nnng... Papy~ !”

He was not the only one losing his mind here, slowly, Sans has started to fall apart.

“... P-papy~... more... gimme more... Please Papy... faster”

How can he refuse his cute brother, seeing him like this? Begging for him.

Coming undone at his hands.

He looked at Sans again, absolute lost in bliss, he loved his brother more than he can even comprehend, beyond any form of reason or logic, all the world he can put at his feet, belonged together, and whatever Sans might ask, he will give. Even his own life.

But he didn't want this to be hurried. Or ruined by the heat of the moment. He want Sans to be sure of what they were going to do. He didn't mind to wait. He had already waited long.

If Sans was ready to take this one step further, so was he. But he had to be sure.

“sans... ”

A really loud bang on their front door halted all activity, abruptly, as if a sudden bucket of ice was tipped over their skulls making them both jump apart, startled.

They looked at each other for a brief instant, then Sans left the couch and walked to the door frowning to investigate what was going on.

Who for the stars was and why were they attacking the door?

Immediately a second knock caused the door to open, come off its hinges and fall to the ground with a shower of splinters to let an angered yellow scaled dinosaur on the other side enter the house.

“HEY PIPSQUEAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL HERE?!”

An equal shock on both faces. Papyrus sweat ran cold... How much had they been err... busy on the couch?

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans suppressed his horrified expression. He had completely lost track of everything ... absolutely no idea what time was. He looked at Papy, equally lost. He will have to improvise.

With a wince, he dispelled the magic that has formed over his body. It hurt, but right now was vital. Better safe than sorry.

“Oh Alphys, Captain, thank goodness! I was about to call you!”

A confused look on her face. Her eyes looking for any explanation, frowning. That was good. The distraction factor was always a good strategy to win a war.

“Gosh I'm sorry, is my brother, Captain, he isn't feeling that good!”

Alphys darted her eyes to see the usually lazy smiling skeleton, always too relaxed and undisciplined for his tasted, on the brother's couch, looking feverish.

“Well, he certainly looks like shit”

“MA'AM!”

Sans indignant scream made her chuckle. Her new recruit was a cutie pie.

“Oh come on, blue shortie, don't be like that, ya know I swear like the human sailors”

“well thanks i guess captain, you look very tired, and sweaty”

An there was the trademark skeleton sassy, and his concealed mock. His voice, however sounded harsh, breathless, was really Papyrus getting sick or this was a tasteless joke of his? She wasn't sure. Sans had sounded really worried.

“Oh I ran all the way from the hot-lands to here”

“no surprises here then”

Definitely the skeleton didn't looked like his usual self.

“What's the hell is the matter, Papyrus, are you sick?”

“I don't know, but I might have catch something don't you think bro?”

“Papy!”

“I feel real hot”

“PAPY!”

Sans was obviously embarrassed from the comment. So obviously Papyrus was doing this to mess with his younger brother. Alphys sometimes can't understand those two, they usually were two very good brothers. She really admired the way Papyrus has raised his little brother all alone. Working his bones off to provide. And the way he always defended him. A good fella.

But now that Sans was an adult, Papyrus had relaxed, far too much on her opinion, sometimes she believed Sans did a lot more than Papyrus, always trying his best and his lazy brother doing the bare minimum. Sans always looked so happy with his brother nevertheless. Always talking about him. He certainly loved him a lot and was happy to do things for him.

Maybe that was why Papyrus allowed himself to be such a slob now, maybe he was taking a vacation from the hard years. Shaking her head, she returned to the present, as adorable as it was seeing their playful bicker she had a schedule and can't allow herself any distraction.

Sure Papyrus was messing with Sans, but she can't shake the feeling it was to stop his little brother from worry.

“It's serious?”

“nah, don't worry alph, i don't think so it will pass”

“Rest the evening, Papyrus, I will expect you tomorrow at your station for work”

“Papy?”

“It's alright, bro. don't worry, go to training. i will stay right here, promise, i will wait for you”

Just as she thought, Papyrus didn't want his brother to worry. Well she was taking charge. Sans hugged Papyrus goodbye, still unsure, but he began to walk to the door, Alphys followed.

“And... by the way the cost of repairs, tell Sans how much gold will be... the crown will pay you a compensation tomorrow”

She didn't mean to broke their door. Really. But sometimes, she just can't control her temper.

“ok, alph, i'm on it”

“See ya, punk, get better soon, for him”

“i will”

Papyrus surprised expression, told her Papyrus wasn't expecting her to notice he was hiding his symptoms probably for the sake of his brother. The skeleton's soft smile told her he really appreciated the comment.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Training today was being, to him a hellish torture. The new trainees were being really slow, and had little to no defense.

Sans was frustrated.

His magic was acting up and was trying hard to manifest, rebelling against the abrupt interruption from the morning.

He has been waiting their entire time together for the appropriate moment to take things a little further with Papyrus, but he was trying to be patient for his brother, he didn't want to force anything on him.

Not that he didn't love their honey sweet kisses. Or being both lazybones on the couch. And he certainly loved how Papy was trying so hard for him. Drinking less. Trying to quit the cigarettes. Helping around the house. Even to the point to more or less clean a bit the mess he called his room. He was so proud of him, his brother was so cute. He felt so, so in love with him.

But this morning, oh stars, this morning, he felt like everything was going perfectly, Papy acting so responsive to him, he can still remember the amazing feeling of their bodies touching, sweetly and sensual.

Sans shook his head. He had to focus on what he had to do now. Blocking easily a weak hit from the young lizard in front of him. Papyrus was counting on him.

Papy was told him to be responsible. And he knew the world can't bend for them. And they had a very precious secret to keep. And he will, their love was only for both them. No one else had the right to pry.

He had to focus on the training.

Sans was showing the basic movements to a group of newcomers, his head still somewhere else, and he punched the dummy with too much more force, spreading cotton all over the place.

“Hey Blue! Come here please! All five minutes rest!”

As soon as Alphys shouted the orders and the group disbanded. Some drinking water, some chatting with friends. Sans felt uncomfortable.

“What's wrong Sans?”

“I'm sorry Alphys I'm only a little bit worried about Papy”

He wasn't lying. Papy... Always so hard to get out of him mind, an obsession to him.

“I understand shortie, but you know, your brother is strong too, and sometimes a warrior has to learn to confide in the strength of those who he protects. Because they had their own strengths, and can fend for themselves, we Sans are training to protect monster kind. So let's believe in them okay”

“Okay!”

He smiled happily. Alphys smiled back at him. Alphys was right, and Papy was right too.

This was his life duty, to be a warrior and defend the people. He will make Papyrus proud. He will be strong, and mature, for the sake of his beloved brother, he won't expose them to others, he will protect their secret forever, Papy will do the same. For sure.

He can wait, they had all the time in the world. His love for Papy was not a simply need or a impulse. It was a compromise. A lifelong vow. This was their path, their choice. And their next step a precious moment to be shared with Papyrus alone. A bond, that will forge their love in to the next level. It was a serious step. Not to be taken lightly.

Sans was resolved now. His mind clear. The rest of morning training was uneventful, he was diligent on his moves, controlled and tempered.

Patient with those too young, or too new, adjusting his fighting method to accommodate everyone.

As the young-lings disbanded running away, laughing and chatting. Alphys came next to him to see them part.

“Every day you impress me more and more, little blue. You overcame the weakness and improve all the time proving myself and the others why your place is here with us, you are making yourself a warrior by the day. Your auto-control is something worth of admiration. And you have a big heart. Every day I convince myself more and more that I'm looking at my future successor now. Never forget these years, my little one. One day you may be Captain, shortie, please always keep this memories as your treasure”

“Thank you very much Ma'am!”

“Now go, run to take care of that lazy brother of yours”

“I will Ma'am, I'm sure he is going to be alright I trust him, we're going to be alright. Still, I want to be with him, by his side, supporting him”

“You truly are too good for this world, little blue, now shoo. Say hi for me”

“Sure! See you tomorrow Captain”

He ran, happiness filling his soul. That was right, their are going to be okay, they love each other greatly, they will walk at their own pace. In their own frequency.

In the mean time, he was going home, finally to see Papy... He can't wait to feel complete, safe, and loved in his arms again, he wanted to hug him and kiss him.

To tell him how much he missed him. How much he loved him.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Sans arrived home the door has been replaced. Doubting between to knocking or call his brother he yelped when Papyrus opened the door to let him in.

“welcome back Sans”

Papyrus wrapped him on his arms. Hugging him tight. Sans sighed in content.

His brother was returning to the couch, lying on his back and taking all the space for himself. Sans sat on his bony legs.

“so how was training today?”

Sans began to talk effortlessly, telling him about the day, the training. About Alphys kind lessons and words.

In between the conversation, Papy got tired and now they were lying on their sides, facing each other in a loose comfortable embrace, then Sans suddenly spoke.

“I'm sorry for this morning Papy... I was so eager”

“you don't need to be, i love you more than words can express, my little bro, i want to be with you and do everything with you, but i don't want to hurt you, i can wait all the time you need to be sure”

Sans smiled, his dear silly Papy, oh for the stars! how much a monster can love another? they were thinking the same, they both waiting for the other.

“I wanna be with you like that, Papy, I'm sure you are the only one I always wanted to be with like that”

The look on his eyes leaving no room for doubts. He loved Papy, so, so much, he wanted him. When they get a little carried away, he felt desire. He wanted to belong to him.

Leaving the TV on, loud but forgotten, Sans and Papyrus were already lost in each other. Papy was carrying him on his strong arms, onto his room, Sans own arms and hands around his brother's neck.

As soon as Papy had closed the door of the room, locking it behind them, Sans pulled him on a slow, sweet kiss, dissolving quickly in the heat of their bodies, aching for closer contact. Papy's hands around his body, holding him oh so delicately, making him feel precious. Treasured.

Stumbling around the room, in their heated kiss they reached the mattress.

“Papy... ? I want to see you”

Sans blushed. He wanted, but for some reason asking his brother to undress felt so damn hot and incredibly dirty at the same time.

“Can I touch you, Papy?”

His brother's body was pretty. Pristine, white bones glowing in his clear orange magic. He wanted to adore and revere all of them. Papy was simply perfect.

Sans hands touched his Papy's bones shyly, slowly with care, trying to make evident how much he loved him, his fingers dancing and discovering all the sensitive spots in his Papy's body, drowning on the amazing sounds his touch provoked, and taking good care of each one of them.

“Ahh... sans...”

He was staring in awe at the beauty his brother hide under the baggy clothes.

“I want ... to see you too, brother”

Blushing more bright than ever, he nodded and Papyrus slowly stripped him. Sliding slowly his uniform. His small bones already glowing blue with his magic. Feeling exposed, vulnerable and incredible aroused. The hungry, predatory look his Papy's lights making him shiver with desire and anticipation.

Papyrus pushed him gently on the mattress, slipping hands covering his rib-cage, pressing a bit, touching him a bit and the a little bit more, the tips of his fingers triggering small sparks on his magic. Sans couldn't help the small mewling noises he was making.

“nnng... mmm!”

His brother's touch was simply too much. He was going insane. Those big hands were now spreading his legs to expose the beautiful form between them.

Unable to stop himself Papyrus wrapped his fingers around the magical glowing form, squeezing a bit. Sans arched at his touch.

“Oh, Papy...”

He pumped slowly, marveled at his form, at his length, it looked incredible. The top was already spilling a little bit. Papyrus gave it a tentative lick.

Sans trembled, and screamed.

“Ah... Papy yes! That's... mmm!”

Papyrus licked him again from the base to the top.

Oh, stars, Papy y-your tongue it feels amazing... it's ah! So, soo good”

Without further warning, he devoured it completely, sucking slowly, making the sweet torture lasting longer.

And driving Sans completely insane.

“mmm! Oh, Papy... good! Please...”

Panting, Sans was holding at his brother's shoulders for dear life, feeling his release very close.

“Oh Papy~! please, faster! I'm so close!”

Papyrus increased the speed and the pressure his tongue squeezing it a little more.

“Papy~ I love you Papy... I'm going to...”

 

Sans came screaming Papyrus name. Smiling greedily Papyrus swallowed the magic, licking him clean.

Panting and huffing Sans was seeing the stars.

The incredible rush of magic washing over his bones, embracing Papyrus and trembling. Whispering softly words of love.

Papyrus wrapped him tightly. His love for his little brother never more alive. As sans breath slowed down, he pushed the little body a top of him, his arms encircling his spine licking the sensitive spaces on his neck.

“Ah!”

Moving a little more the forms of their magic touched.

“Ah, Papy~!”

Sans wanted more. He needed more. A finger was toying in his entrance, making him squirm, then two, and finally tree.

“sans, wanna go all the way?”

The husky, indecent tone on his brother's deep raspy voice made him moan, already trembling with the trill.

“Oh Yes, Papy~! I love you brother I'm yours!”

“sans... my sans...”

Their bodies connected. Sans strengthened his grip, scratching at Papyrus bones, clenching his teeth feeling the pain and pressure stretching him.

It felt so big inside him. He wanted this so much, for so long he dreamed of this moment, he wanted to became one with his Papy.

Papyrus tried to ease the discomfort of his young brother by biting softly in to the sensitive bone. Soon enough Sans relaxed, adjusting himself to Papyrus length, panting. The pain shifting to pleasure, he was hard again, his panting now lewd moans, more and more louder at Papyrus ministrations.

Tentatively Papyrus began to move, slow and calculated at first, strong thrusts not much after, Sans trowed his head back his face one of absolute ecstasy, moaning and panting.

“Ooooh Papy~... Ah, ah! Aaaah!”

Papyrus was lost in Sans completely surrender to him. Sans had just gave himself entirely completely to him. Marveled by it, Papyrus held Sans left hand and intertwined they fingers together.

“sans... my sans...”

 “Yes P-papy~! Yours ... only yours ... Give me more, please... make me yours P-papy ... deepeer... harder!

A strong, firm push made Sans whine.

“come for me, little brother... come with me sans... together”

Their mouths connected the instant Sans magic spilled between them and Papyrus magic filled his body to the brim.

Still connected, Papyrus embraced Sans shivering body, never wanting to let him go. Sans was his absolutely entirely his, as much as his was Sans, holding close, so close to to each other, feeling their magics, their souls, as one. Both infinitely in love, spilling small tears of happiness.

“my love... my brother...”

“I love you Papy... I love you so much... kiss me please”

Papyrus kissed Sans skull and then his teeth, trembling, for the first time in his live complete. Sans small hand wrapped around his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut ever. Hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you very much for reading! Many hugs!


	8. Ink --Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and Fluff.

 

 

 

“RISE AND SHINE, DEAR BROTHER! IS TIME TO GREET THE DAY!”

Sans woke up to Papyrus voice and the knocking on his bedroom door as every day. Another “wonderful” day trapped Underground. This was yet another reset. He knows the script by now down to the letter.

“thanks pap, i'm up”

Feeling immensely tired he sat on the mattress hearing Papyrus steps going down, he tried to pick up all his clothes without moving too much, resisting the temptation to just go back to sleep. Going back to the sweet embrace of oblivion. His trashnado had picked one of his slippers so he had to stand to pick it up.

It felt so difficult to just leave the bed. He didn't want to. How much this reset is going to last? How much till the human get bored and erase everything once again? Will they be friendly? Will they be killers?

 

Too much. Just too much. And too little. Just only one thing. Keeping him from the edge. Nothing was enough for the human. Nothing can make them quit. Star-damned Determination. The kid has been killed countless times. The kid had kill almost everyone one countless times. And still they keep coming back for more.

He was a patient guy. It was his soul trait after all. He was still waiting. Surely one day the human will finally have enough and they will leave. No one could keep doing this over and over.

So yeah, time to face another day. Another scripted encounters, another fake smiling. Lucky him as skeleton the smiles went in the package.

Heh...

As soon as he left the room he knew something was different. He knew everything. All the smells all the sounds, all the little things, he could go trough the day with his sockets closed. And sometimes he just does.

Frowning he went down the stairs to see Papyrus still busy with the breakfast. Using his long chef apron. That was correct. But the smell was off. Usually the kitchen smelled like burned noodles, in good days the smell was of tomatoes. But today the smell was sweet. And delicious.

“morning”

He greeted, tentatively.

“OH, GOOD MORNING SANS”

Yes this was still correct. The same words, the same kind smile. No matter how many times he saw that smile, his tiredness, the heavy weight in his soul, all the dullness became a little more bearable.

“smells good”

“REALLY? WOWIE! HERE BROTHER TRY IT, THOSE ARE CALLED PANCAKES!”

Sans smile became instantly sadder. How many timelines passed since last time Papyrus cooked him Pancakes? Those were better, brighter times.

 “looks real good bro, thank you”

 “NYE HEH HEH, OF COURSE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS COOKS ONLY THE BEST!”

 “Heh, you _**butter**_ believe it!”

 “SAAANS!”

 Nothing like annoying his little ray of sunshine with a little pun early in the morning. Just according to the script.

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

“thanks for the meal pap, truly good”

 “I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT”

 "look at the _**thyme**_ , lets go”

 “ACTUALLY SANS, TODAY I'M RUNNING AN ERRAND FOR UNDYNE”

Whoa, a little stop there, this too was different. An errand for Undyne in this time of the day? He can't quite remember the very first timelines but maybe those were really repeating themselves again. A little bit uneasy he smiled to Papyrus.

“so no walking me to work today?”

“YES BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SLACKING OFF, YOU LAZY BONES!”

“never pap, I _**doughnut**_ take you lightly”

“YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!”

And with that Papyrus left for the day, grunting incoherent noises and slamming the door behind him. His brother was always so cute.

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans took a shortcut form the kitchen to the woods. The fresh smell of pine needles. The freezing cold on his bones. All was good. Comforting known smells, nothing out of place here at last. He only need to walk a few more steps and will be there.

Well if this timeline was really that different, he always could...

Odd.

Something was out of place on his sentry post. But he can't quite... There. A piece of paper attached to the post waved on the wind.

Frowning again he tried to remember if something like this ever happen before. But he can't quite. The timelines were too many and all of them so similar. He took the sheet of paper and read it.

 

“ **Sans, if the love for you in my soul were ink, I would write you a poem in the real stars”**

 

Written in beautiful ink penmanship. This definitely didn't happen ever before. He looked around. Was this a joke?

It has to be... Sometimes Pap had told him about a little flower talking to him... A feel of dread ran down his spine. For some reason... he never truly believed him. Very sure some idiot was making fun of his brother, he never gave it much thought, the prankster never had done any real harm to Paps, but right now... this was definitely new.

Maybe he was the joke target on this timeline? It could be.

He took a bottle of ketchup from down the counter, feeling comfort on the taste. He will keep one eye socket open to that. Just in case.

Changes on his situation were always dangerous. So better be careful.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The rest of the day went absolutely accord with script. Nothing out of place, nothing he couldn't remember happening. Nothing he didn't know. Every single one of the encounters in order. All the words he can recite if he wanted.

So many times has he heard them.

His mind insisted this was not indeed a new timeline. That this has to be a recycled, old one. But he couldn't shake the feeling this never happened before. He was the joke master, never any monster had dared to play a joke on him before. No one ever stepped out of script to play tricks.

 

The uncertainty was killing him. His mind simply can't shut up. He wanted to go drink at Grillby's, drink till everything went to oblivion. But he needed to be alert. Maybe if things were changing for real the human could be defeated. Maybe he can do something, anything this time.

Or maybe, it was all only a worthless wish of him.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Papyrus enthusiastic chit chat always managed to keep him on high spirits. Smiling like an idiot on their way to their stations, Sans was listening attentive to all the silly things he already knew. But his brother was the best, so he didn't mind hearing the same over and over.

However, to be absolutely honest he was a little uneasy as they approached Sans sentry post. Only to find him exactly like the day before.

Was he disappointed?

 

“SANS?”

“huh?”

“IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

“nah bro, absolutely nothing, just dreading the long shift already”

He tried to pull his happy grin back in place, but it was a poor attempt. Papyrus didn't look very convinced.

“ALL RIGHT THEN, I'M GOING ON PATROL NOW”

“have a good day, pap”

“YOU TOO SANS, TRY TO STAY AWAKE”

“no prob”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

After worrying all the morning, trying to make an flowchart on the possibilities of a mix up in the diverse categories of the timelines, his head was pounding.

In his knowledge all the timelines and resets fell into a three type category. According to his memories, this reset while it had some traits of a pacifist one, falls mostly under the “neutral” one, on those the human was bound to kill some monsters but not all of them. Which monsters they kill was each time different.

But in the end, they always spared at least one monster before the Judgement. Many of those times the monster they spared was Papyrus, but many more it didn't was him.

It was the most unstable of the possibilities. He always hated and dreaded neutral ones. The human seem to have a sadistic streak and loved to see him suffer. Maybe because it annoyed them he can remember. But seeing Papyrus die over and over was horrible, no matter how many times had he suffered it before, it always hurt, it always made his soul crack. His being bound to fight to death and break.

Well... enough with the depressing shit, he didn't need this right now. No matter how much he tried and broke his mind trying to understand, the human was invincible, and they were all at their mercy. If only he could made a wish, it will be for Papyrus to live, for Papyrus to be free.

He had earned a legally required break to Grillby's. His reserves were running low, so he had to **_ketchup_** with that.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Still chuckling about his amazing jokes at the bar and with a good supply of the good red ambrosia for the 'dogs and for himself he walked to his post, thinking about the _**pastabilities**_ of _**filling**_ jokes for tonight's dinner with Pap, when he saw it.

A sheet of paper attached to the post. This can't be real. He took the sheet off and read it.

“ **My dear Sans, you're always in my mind, always close to my soul, I whisper your name to the echo flowers, my only wish for a lifetime at your side”**

Again written beautifully in inked penmanship. This joke has gone too far. How much time has he spent at Grillby's? Who wasn't there? Someone had left while he was there?

He didn't pay that much attention to anything anymore. He can't remember exactly. But if he had to he will swear no one had left while he was there. And all the regulars were there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans spent the night awake, searching among his notes for an explanation of some kind anything that he could use, large diagrams and blue prints on display at his secret lab. Still trying to make sense of anything.

The human wasn't due yet. He had to still be about to fall, it always took more and more time for it all to start each reset.

So this has to be the work of someone in the underground. But who? And with what purpose? Someone else remember? Impossible. He had done many tests before. No one but him remembers the resets.

Paps sometimes had hunches about certain events, and very vague memories he share with him, most of the in the form of gruesome nightmares. Almost every time he could recognize the human now, for example.

But aside from him no one else had showed any signs of being aware of the resets. Then again if it was impossible, why something so out of the script is happening?

Maybe it was some kind of secret code? If he granted for now that someone else could remember the resets maybe that someone was doing the same thing he did so many timelines ago, and was testing if Sans could remember too. Maybe those poems were the password for a future reset. Maybe someone will casually talk about this exact words.

Both were addressed personally to him, so it could be...

And both were kind of love poetry... Really romantic words ... he would be lying if he said it didn't like them, but...

Nah, it couldn't be... right?

Right?

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Another day. Another replay of the same script. Today he has no customers here. Only two nearly closing time in Waterfall.

Two 'dogs.... maybe he could sell two 'cats... instead.

Sans jerked awake.

He didn't mean to fall asleep. But the so many nights he has now spend trying to learn anything about this timeline or the messages finally has taken its toll.

Stretching. his spine complained for the odd way he fell asleep in. Well... he began to search for a bottle down the counter, nothing more sweet than some...

...Ketchup ....To wake up... Right?

There... attached to his post... was a sheet of paper, waving on the wind. Sans laughed nervously. A little scared to be honest. This... this was... That didn't was there a minute ago!

Whoever was doing this has been here. Just next to him. As he was asleep!  And he didn't noticed the presence. How could that be?

Absolutely impossible!

But according to his theory, maybe this could mean, the author could be saying he knew exactly when he will be asleep on this precise day.  He took the sheet off and read it.

 “ **My dear Sans, if only could you see my soul shinning bright with my undying love for you. If only could you hear me calling you name, if only could you see the truth in my eyes ... my beloved Sans, if only...”**

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Another day passed. Uneventful. Breakfast with Pap, boring sentry duty, amazing jokes with his friend the former queen behind the door, sending jokes to his brother's blog, selling 'dogs.

Jokes at Grillby's.

He was in for some amazing poker and ketchup drinks with the guards. But... he couldn't stop thinking about the messages. Somewhat he convinced himself they were indeed secret coded messages. No monster in his right mind will tell for real such words to him.

It was only the way to keep his attention. If the author knew precisely that. But he still had to crack the code. He had tried everything. One and two part codes. Substitutions. Transposition. Code rings... And nothing.

Today he wanted to try yet again to solve the code. Who knows? Maybe tonight he will have some luck.

He went directly to the kitchen to say hi, knowing his brother will be making dinner. And yes, there was Pap, but instead of cooking...

Papyrus was writing.

 

“SANS?!”

 The small inkwell tipped over at Papyrus sudden moves.

 “I- I'M....I... YOU'RE HOME EARLY, BROTHER”

Sans wasn't listening. He was still trying to process something very important, but his mind was being really slow. No, not slow only. His mind had just stopped working. And then it ran full force. It could be... Maybe...

“pap”

“Y-YES?”

“do you... remember the... resets?”

“... YES I... THINK I DO, SANS, NOT ALL BUT MOST OF THEM, THE HUMAN KILLED ME THE LAST THREE TIMES RIGHT?”

“my stars... pap... did you do write me those secret messages to test if i can remember too?”

“NO”

“then... why?”

“IT'S... I WROTE THEM... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU”

Sans mind was crashing. So Papyrus was truly the author? The mastermind behind the love poems... behind the code...

His sweet little brother... had wrote him love poetry... Startled he noticed Papyrus has taken his hand. Wrapping it with care and affection, his other had was on his jaw a mute request for Sans to look at him.

“SANS?”

 _“_ **_If only could you hear me calling you name”_**

His soul was pounding. He looked up

_“ **I** **f only could you see the truth in my eyes...”**_

“CAN I KISS YOU?”

He closed his eyes, feeling, hearing.

 _“I **f only could you see my soul shinning bright with my undying love for you"**_  

Sans could... he... he nodded slowly not trusting his voice. Instinctively leaning closer as Papyrus approached him, embracing him, pulling him closer till their teeth touched.

Their souls glowing together, in recognition, in acceptance.

In love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope like it, Many hugs!


	9. Share --Bledgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (UFSans/UFPapyrus/UTSans) Polyamory. Mature Content. Romance.

 

Sans knew the timeline was doomed. The human has killed everyone. This time for real. They now were walking to the throne room after beating the judgement. He had used a shortcut to the secret basement on his home, still dripping marrow on the floor. He won't die, he won't surrender. He didn't intended to play fair anymore. This was war.

He had a horrible hunch that the timeline wasn't going to reset this time. The human didn't want to keep playing the game. The were going to end it. He had very little time if any, but he will try. Using the last of his ketchup packages, for _emergencies only_ , heh. He gained a little time. At least he stopped dripping marrow on the tiled floor.

Acting as fast as his precarious state allowed him, he plugged and started the machine.

“better you and your fucking ass were right, G, i'm counting on your knowledge here”

He may look like a mad monster, but he knew better. G was listening to him right now, surely. There was no time left. No time for doubts right now. It was his last chance. He stepped in to the thing and instantly the machine's internal mechanism rattled, and the entire thing shone.

Everything inside was shaking, he lost his balance and ended on the bottom of the thing as the machine tumbled. Sure the thing was broken and he had advanced very little on the repairs, but at least he hopped it get him out of here.

Then all the racked stopped. The machine was now floating like a feather on the wind. Quietly. Peacefully. He traveled across the void for what felt like centuries to him. Drifting back and forth from sleep, Sans condition stabilized.

He didn't have any more ketchup, and was feeling really hungry. Without warning the machine began to rotate.

And he fell.

Growling he can feel his bones against metal. Was he still inside the machine? Something hard, something cold. And light.

Opening his eyes, he encountered himself held by and face to face with Papyrus.

Except it was not exactly him.

“pap? papyrus? is that... you?”

Something horrible had to happen to him. A large crack crossed his left socket. His teeth... looked ferocious, like the ones of a beast.

But this monster was Papyrus. Sans has not doubt. Without even thinking about it Sans pressed his hand against the other's skull, sure the crack had to hurt like hell. Before he could say anything a thick bone attack, vibrantly in red, materialized diagonally in front of them, and something like a knife crashed against it.

Sans has travel across time and space and still there was no time. Papyrus dropped him on his feet, on the snow. Still disoriented and with no idea what was happening he looked around to discover a pack of scarred and fiery looking hostile wolf monsters.

Acting fast he steadied himself on his feet. His back against Papyrus. Using the magic on his right eye, Sans conjured a line of blasters. A direct, powerful attack seemed the best option to fight against many enemies. He had to defend Papyrus.

 He checked a random wolf monster to be sure.

 

>CLYDE

HP 43/60

LV 5

ATK 11

DEF 5

 *aching for some dust.

 

Sans lifted his left hand and fired the blasters at once. Hitting three of the five in his range of vision. The two left dodged, one of them immediately aiming for his neck. Using his blue magic he send the wolf against a tree. The other, the one who aimed to his flank was now on the floor a sharp bone impaling him.

A quick multiple sharp bone attack pierced all the wolfs monsters, effectively dusting them. Panting a little by the effort, he turned around to see Papyrus again. He smiled, Papyrus was alright. 

His vision blurred, and he felt dizzy, the last thing he saw was Papyrus face, close, so close. And then black.

The last thing he heard was his own voice. But he was not talking.

“shit, boss i'm sorry are you... what the fuck is THAT?”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Since then, time has passed. He discovered he had literally fallen to another world, an entirely new universe. A much darker and dangerous variation of his own Underground. And to his mortification he had fell quite literally on to the arms of the Papyrus of this world, in the middle of a deathly ambush battle.

Within the days he had learned about this place a lot. Here Toriel and Asgore were mad fallen monsters. Both had went crazy with the loss of their children. Here the law was kill or be killed. He had been rescued and captured by the Sans and Papyrus of this world, and just a he had thought that Papyrus was not exactly his Papyrus.

Here Papyrus was captain of the Royal Guard. A fierce warrior and and a killer, forcing order in an unruly town, protecting only his brother. Sans. He was still having a little trouble accepting and believing there was another Sans here. It made sense, of course, this was their universe, not his.

But still was hard. The Sans here was nothing like him. Still there were things undeniably his, he was a little bit lazy, but also much more rude. His teeth were like his brother's. And they had a false gold tooth. Cursing right and left. Always angry and with levels of violence.

Sans has been staying with them. Not like he had any other option. Since the first day the others had made it very clear he couldn't survive on his own. Not with his stats and even with his impressive levels of magic, monsters here ambushed unsuspecting others in packs. Hunting for EXP and LV.

Also his resemblance with the other Sans was an issue. So he stayed, helping around as much as he could. Here food was big deal, no one has that much and there were always hungry monsters trying to get by in any way they could. He felt guilty about eating here and not doing much in return. But the others didn't seem to mind. Even when they literally had to divide their two portions of food into three.

He was grateful about having something to eat. He wished he could do more to help them. The Sans told him not to think very much about. And better tried to put some marrow back on his bones again. They talked often. Mostly Sans asked questions to his other self. And usually the other always tell him stories about the past, about their world. Soon they became sort of close. After all in some ways the were still the same monster.

Papyrus on the other had, was downright terrifying. Usually silent around him, with his little free time he still managed to keep the house in an immaculate state. Polishing the banisters and feeding nails to the pet rock.

But he wasn't much around that much. Always out on the streets taking lead of the troops, and taking care of the many rebels and punks, disbanding small revolts, killing those who opposed the king. Such was his duty as captain of the royal guard.

He always came back home with his hands and Armour covered in dust. Sans, always felt his soul grieve at the sight. No matter the universe or the circumstances, the fact Papyrus had to endure that to survive, hurt his core, his very soul. They hadn't talked much yet. Papyrus was on the house briefly usually just to dinner with them, spend time with his brother, clean or rest.

And that brought back to his memory the other issue. Something he wasn't very sure how to feel about yet.

Every day as Papyrus arrived home no matter what his other self was doing he always put it aside and went to greet his brother. Nothing wrong with that of course, if not for the fact that Papyrus always picked his brother up and smashed him against the closest wall, harshly, pressing their bodies and teeth together, they kissed freely, passionately, using magic to manifest tongues an practically devour each other on the living room.

The first time he had seen such demonstrations, his jaw almost fell from his skull because of the shock. His polite greet towards Papyrus died on his teeth and his mind proceed to had a resemblance of a stroke. He finally went nuts and was hallucinating... for sure because that... can't be happening... or it could?

When they parted, both looked at him with something close to amusement. As if they dared him to say something. But he had not even finished processing it yet. After that he has taken special care in not being present immediately as Papyrus came home, in order to gave them space as they were doing well... their thing. He supposed it was still something private. No matter how shameless they were about it.

But sometimes he still can hear them. Growling and moaning at each other as they kissed. Some muttered words, too low to be understood. But still... It was far too much for him.

Papyrus and his other self always ate without complain whatever thing he cooked for them. He new for sure his food wasn't that great but he tried his best. He had taken as his personal task to do the laundry in the house, that he can do perfectly. If only his brother could see him now, he will never hear the end of it. Sans the ultimate lazybones doing chores.

But his Paps has been erased from existence right in front of his eyes. And he will never return. He will never see his precious smile again. Nor ever will eat that barely edible spaghetti. He will never hear that innocent laugh away.

He clenched his fist. Damned be all the humans. Snatching greedily all what monsters had, only to destroy it. He still had nightmares about red eyes. About Papyrus scarf and the smell of dust.

And yet he could still look at the Papyrus of this world. It would never be the same, but his soul still recognized all the small things that were the same in both. That made them them the same monster the way his other self and him were.

He more or less came to terms with what he learned about this world and about the brothers. Shocking, no doubt, but he guessed he could live with that knowledge.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One day as the afternoon was becoming evening, they he and his other self were in front of the TV just like all the other days, then the other suddenly began to talk. They were watching Mettaton's torture show for all the families and ages. It never failed to make him sick. He always suspected that bastard had a sadistic streak even back home.

The conversation started this time with questions about his universe. Sans wasn't particularly comfortable with it yet. But he supposed he owed some explanations, after all the brothers were taking care of him. In his condition of prisoner they never really treated him as such, and he was aware he has become a burden for them to bear.

His other self had asked questions about how things worked back on his world, the resets, and particularly about his hellish human child. The Seven Soul. Frisk.

Some hard questions about his Papyrus. He answered those with a broken voice. His other self talked in return about the particular human child in this world. A kind good natured soul, always trying to spare monster on their battles. But they had never had managed to pass Asgore.

A hellish world with a nice human child. It made no fucking sense or it made perfect sense, depends on how you looked at it.

He warned his other self to be careful. At first his child has been a good one too. Trying to do their best and going as far as free them and get them to the surface. But one day they just reset all their progress and turned evil. Genocidal. Killing everything in sight and even searching for more to dust.

As their talk progressed, both noticed it was a little strange to keep calling the other Sans.

“I have an idea what about you call me Red, everyone calls me that 'round here, I want to keep calling you Sans”

“it works for me... red”

They went back to see the TV soon after. But then, as Mettaton was explaining to the audience how faster his new MTT brand saw can cut flesh, over all the screams in the background. Sans decided to talk this time.

“red?”

“Mm?”

“i always wanted to ask you about it but... do you really... you and him, papyrus... do you both really have that kind of relationship?”

“Heh, Heh, Heh! My! Fucking Asgore balls! You're precious pal, wait, you're asking seriously?”

Sans nodded, flustered, he should have keep his damn mouth shout. But he was really intrigued about how in hell they made it work.

“Sure, we're together. I believed it was pretty obvious. You and yours... didn't?”

“no! of course not!”

“Oh... I see... Well, then do you wanna in?” His expression a nasty grin.

“what?!”

His entire skull back and front was burning with the cyan color of his magic.

“You are really precious, dude. I like it. But yeah, I mean exactly what you're thinking”

Sans tried desperately to tell Red he wasn't thinking about anything.

“Don't pretend, I have seen the way you look at him when you think he is not looking at you”

Sans shrieked.

“Don't sweat it, pal. I don't mind, I think it's hella cute”

For the third time Sans tried to say something, anything but his voice simply wasn't working.

“Too shocked? Heh, that's okay... well... let's do something, how about you about it for a while?”

Still chuckling Red changed the channel to cooking with scraps, Mettaton famous live show.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Time passed. About a week or so, more or less, Sans had to try very hard to not think about the brothers and their unique kind of relationship. Red didn't mentioned anything about his “invitation” again and Sans was pretty sure Red was only messing with him and maybe his “joke” has been some kind of hidden threat.

However, because of Red's words he now can't stop thinking about it. No matter how much he tried to not associate the small gestures the small looks to anything he can't help but think... How will it feel to be in Red's place? Kissed like that... by Papyrus. How would it be to kiss Red? He really tried hard to push those thoughts aside. But it wasn't easy, those two were really intense.

With each day he can say he was now more or less used now to their usual routine, and more comfortable with hearing them. He now can just pay no attention to them.

It was time for dinner, and Papyrus was there with them to eat. Today's kissing session has been... particularly long. Red had left the table to attend a call. Meanwhile Sans was left alone under the intense gaze of Papyrus. Always so confidant he used his chair almost like a throne.

And was now looking up to down at Sans. He felt his blush creeping in his skull. The attentive look never fading. Till Red came back. The five more uncomfortable minutes of his life.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

After his first month with the brother's he was for the first time allowed to left the house in company of Red, they were in charge of buy as many groceries they can with the gold they had. Covered from head to toes in a grey cloak, Sans was admonished, as this was his first time outside to be silent and learn as much as he could.

Some vendors asked about him. Red just told them he and Papyrus had adopted a stray. Sans was a little offended, but the vendors roared in laugh. And he supposed it was a nice clever way to not say exactly who he was or why he was here and still make sure the community knew he was with them.

Red bargained with almost every single vendor in town. He didn't receive a single discount, but instead many of them laugh at his antics. Sans learned Red didn't was seeking for a discount, in reality he was socializing.

When they returned home, Papyrus was there. Waiting for them. As per usual he kissed his brother, but this time as Sans was taking off his coat and preparing his escape to the laundry room, Papyrus gave a small caress on the top of his skull. Sans froze there.

“Welcome Home”

Such were his kind words. Sans smiled at him.

“thanks, were back”

Red was behind his brother, that nasty smile again on his face.

“How about dinner? I'm starving” Red said after a while.

“Sounds Great, Brother”

Red passed in front of them and began to walk towards the kitchen, he and Papyrus were walking behind him. Together.

  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  

He began to left the house each week always under his cloak in the company of Red mostly to do shopping. But one day they went to Sans sentry station, just walking around the forest looking and passing trough all Papyrus lethal traps. Another day they went to Chillby's.

Soon Sans was comfortable walking around with Red. Still not talking with the citizens or the vendors but he can tell the people were less and less suspicious around him and there was only the casual universal hostility all monsters of this universe share.

One evening much later, Sans and Red were comfortably sitting on the couch again. Sans was mending a small hole on his shirt and Sans was polishing Papyrus spare chest piece of Armour.

“By the way Sans, you never told me your answer”

“my answer?”

For a solid minute Sans was oblivious, then he blushed furiously at once, as if Red statement turned on a switch.

“i-i-i d-don't know... red... i don't think Papyrus will like the idea very much”

Excuses. And still not exactly a no.

“Boss? Believe me Sans he's all for it”

Sans imagined for a minute. He has been thinking about it. 

“and what about you?”

“Me? Wanna find out?”

Sans felt daring, a grin spreading on his face, if this was some kind of fight, he had to say something too. 

“Wanna show me?”

Red didn't wasted any more breath and kissed him right away. Pulling him close and clicking his teeth together. Sans blinked a couple of times, still not really sure if this was happening for real. Till a wet, dripping magic tongue was licking at his teeth, demanding entrance. Sans mind was fuzzy but his body knew exactly how he wanted to react to that. Conjuring a tongue of his own, Sans kissed back. Red pushed him to the couch and kissed him again. This time Sans was ready. He pulled Red's jacked and now was him the one demanding entrance. Red complied.

“Holy hell...!”

That sounded like a compliment, Sans grinned.

“So, how was that for a first?”

“hot”

They laughed. It was true, it was really hot to kiss Red like that. But immediately, Sans felt incredible guilty. Red belonged to Papyrus, and even if Red was the first in kissing him, he... he had kissed back. He can't help but feel bad, guilty, they both had betrayed Papyrus. Red was... well Red was Papyrus lover. And his brother. He was a stranger.

A stranger Papyrus had taken care of. It has been a fling, the heat of the moment. He had to stop this right here.

“red...”

“Yeah?”

“i...i think... we... never should do this again..”

“The hell? Why not? you enjoyed it”

“...yes”

Sans was ashamed of it, but he can't deny he find Red hot and kissing him felt trilling. But...

“I liked it too, then why the hell not?”

“you... belong with Papyrus”

“Geez... ok, let's talk about this. I told you this before Sans, but maybe you didn't believed me. He's aware I'm hitting on you. I'm not stupid. I love him. So of course I told him about this, way before today. I could never even think about betraying him. Or doing shit behind his back. He's mine the same way I'm his. Period. I will never hurt him. We have always been exclusive. But since you came here, things changed. I saw the way he looked at you, and he obviously noticed the way I look at you. He asked me. We talked about it. We think you are hot. So we decided to invite you into the fun. And that's all”

Sans face was bright as a gyftmas tree. It was almost too much information to take at once. He had a million questions. But for now he was impressed at the maturity of their relationship.

Red pulled him shaking him out of his spacing out and looked at him in a very dirty way, a second later Red was kissing him again. Took Sans a few instants to react, but when he did he kissed back, hot and hard.

“The invitation is still open so... What do you say?”

“okay”

“Wow, you really mean it?”

Sans noticed Red was blushing, just a little. He nodded.

“So... you wanna try some alone time with him? You two hardly had any time together, if you want I could let you two alone for a while tonight...”

Sans soul was pounding. He shook his head gesturing no.

“Too much?”

Sans nodded, he couldn't believe he was doing this for real.

“Then what about this?”

Red's idea was crazy. And hot. Insane but so, so thrilling... A little kissing session, just in time for Papyrus to find.

“Don't be nervous, he will like our little show... what you say?”

“a-are you sure?”

“Yeah. And... Wanna try a little bit more? Don't get me wrong your kisses are amazing. But I want it a little more... rough”

Sans blush grew impossibly brighter.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Red was clawing a little at his back. It felt good. His magic tingling at his bones. Sans was pulling his jacket to keep him in place. Licking the back of his teeth. Red moaned, pure electricity ran down Sans spine.

As if on cue, the front door opened. Sans was trembling in nerves, fear and excitement. But he keep going, focused on Red's body, on his claws, and his sharp teeth.

The sound of Papyrus heels coming close, and closer.

“I See The Two Of You Are... Busy”

Sans shivered, as Red broke their kiss. Papyrus voice didn't sounded angry at all... it sounded lustful... and hungry.

Papyrus leaned over the back of the couch to pull Red's collar to kiss him right in front of Sans. Giving him a side glance, as he licked his brother's teeth demanding entrance. Red melting at his touch.

Sans soul was beating so fast he believed it could burst of his chest any moment now.

“Sans and I chatted a little today Boss, he wants to join the party” Red has said as soon as their kiss ended.

“Oh... Really...?”

“y-y-yes” Sans stuttered

“I Had To Tell I Find You... Intriguing... ”

Again those ardent glowing lights were focused on him, making him feel hot, instantly.

Papyrus leaned closer. His eye-lights still fixated on Sans. A hand was in the back on his skull, Papyrus was pulling him close, kissing him. It felt much even more amazing that he ever thought it will be.

As their teeth clashed together, Papyrus pulled out his tongue and licked Sans teeth demanding entrance, Sans parted his teeth instantly, and unable to contain himself he moaned against the tongue invading his mouth, caressing it with his own.

Soon they were dancing against each other. Red had moved too, his hands were on Sans hips, his body pressed against his back, kissing and licking the back of his neck.

Papyrus hands find their way under his shirt, Red hands found his brother's and Sans could feel their intertwined fingers around his spine. He couldn't help but moan, as the other two free hands keep caressing the inside of his rib-cage. Rubbing him just on the the right way.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans never believed he could be okay on a relationship like this one. But the more he was with them the more he love them. Of course it required a lot of maturity and compromise. He can still remember crystal clear the words Papyrus had said to him after he decided to join them.

 

_“Think Careful About This Sans, We Didn't Just Want To Have Sex With You. If You Want To Be With Us, We'll Want All Of You. Just In the Same Way My Brother Is Mine And I'm His. You Will Be Ours And We Yours. In All That Those Words Imply. Forever”_

 

It was a big compromise. It was very demanding and even could sound a little scary but Sans didn't want any less and wasn't planning on give any less either.

Every new day he believe more and more this gonna okay for them. He began to feel more comfortable with Papyrus. And began to share alone time with him. It was always amazing. Sometimes he also shared alone time with Red.

But mostly they spend their free time together, not all were kissing sessions now but also talking or just fooling around. They cooked together and even read together. Sometimes they all were a pile of lazybones on Papyrus bed. Sometimes there were cute kisses and snuggling.

One memorable occasion that will live with him for the rest of his days. Just after the first time they went all the way. Sans accepted Papyrus collar.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The first time the three of them walked outside, without his cloak it felt like so many different things to Sans.

They advanced in a power formation. Red and Sans at each side of Papyrus. With some advice of Red, Sans understood that this was really a show off. An exercise of power. Some monsters will attack them but they were prepared, and they will be expecting them. This was they way to their place and the respect or fear from the others.

Sans has lost so many things he will never could recover no matter how much he will live. But right now he had found a place. With them. It was unconventional, and highly morally questionable.

But he couldn't care less about morality. Things that felt strange at first were normal to him now. He was adapting to his new life. United they were strong.

He loved Papyrus and Red, and was going to defend them from any threat with his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	10. Chocolate --Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Pacifist Ending. Fluff. Romance

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Chara?” Sans asked. He didn't really understand, but Chara was human and surely knew better than him on this.

Chara bit down the chocolate bar, enthusiastically. And then responded.

“Of course I am! It's customary in human culture, and it's delicious”

Surely they seem to be enjoying it. Currently the Magnificent Sans, Temmie and Chara were having a play time at the skeleton house.

“Mmh... I'm not sure all that sugar... It's not a little bit unhealthy?”

“It's only a day a year, and besides didn't Papyrus always drink raw honey? that stuff is very sweet!”

“Yeah—Temmie said with disgust—I doubt a little chocolate can be unhealthy to _him_ ”

Sans puffed his cheeks at the comment.

He knew Temmie didn't liked his brother that much but he didn't had to be a meanie.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Surface has been much more exciting than Sans could have ever imagined. In their first day of freedom, all the monsters Chara befriended on their journey, he and Papy got to see the dawn. He will never forget that moment in his life.

He ran downhill the moment the sun became bright yellow, enjoying his freedom fully for their first time, hearing the giggles of the Queen at his back, Papy followed him soon after, saying goodbye to Chara and the others.

They get to see the stars not much after. As their first day ended, he and Papy sat under a beautiful sky, filled with stars. Cuddling close on the grass. Not quite believing it was real. That they were alive to see the freedom of monster kind and be lucky enough to be the among the first ones there.

In that moment, close to Papy, feeling his strong steady soul beating close to his and seeing his face looking at the sky. Sans suddenly felt the impulse to kiss him.

Papy was so adorable, looking happily at the stars.

The feeling confused him of course. He never had the wish to kiss anyone ever before. Not even Chara when they had together their first date. And he like them very much, just only not in that way.

But Papy... Sans loved him. More than any monster or human ever.

In the next weeks they monsters slowly began to leave the Underground. Magic helped a lot on the transportation, and the river person with the Magnificent Sans where the busiest in Snowdin helping monsters to transport their belongings closer to the exit.

The elevators that went to city were crowded for days. He and Papy slept on his brother's mattress for a while. It was one of the things they were going to leave behind. Even with his brother's protest, the thing was bumpy and stained. Barely holding itself together.

When all the monsters in the ruins, including the former king, had reached almost the hot lands he and Papy did a last check to be sure no one was lost or oblivious, they walked inside the ruins and even visited Frisk tomb. Walking together hand in hand with Papy as they deactivated all Sans exquisitely crafted puzzles, for some reason felt special.

Emotive. They were saying goodbye to a part of their lives.

As they began to settle on the outside world, Sans slowly began to comprehend things weren't as simple as in their underground. Here the humans were millions, every single one of them was different some were really nice and kind, but some were horrible and hostile.

He can't help but be a little sad about those. He truly wished they can comprehend different not always mean bad. Sometimes, different was just that. Different. Hundreds of those humans that claimed for the dust of monsters never had meet one. Or lived so far away that most likely their lives didin't really where affected by the existence of monsters. But they still claimed, and screamed about the mistake humans were doing in accepting monsters.

Fortunately, they all lived on a main monster area. And only saw those protest on the TV, Papy's new role as counselor of the Queen keep them close to her. Papy's was taking his job on the surface very seriously and was always close to Chara helping them on their new role as ambassador.

Asgore was now the legal tutor and adoptive father of Chara. Also a very good friend to his brother, he has been really surprised when he discovered they knew each other. But happy his brother had such a good friend in the former king. They didn't see that often as Papy works for the Queen were very demanding, but almost all day they texted each other awful puns.

His Papy, always so attentive, and so determined to make things easier for him. To take care of him. Very often the Magnificent Sans find his thoughts drifting to his brother.

And specifically at the night they watched the stars together for the first time. The feeling that filled his chest, with so much love for him. More love than what was appropriate to have for a family member he supposed.

He missed his brother, he liked when Papy snuggled him. Nuzzling his skull against his. He had always liked Papy's laugh.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“We're going to make some for Dad” Chara's voice said

Sans noticed he has been spacing out. Lost in his memories. In how much he wished that starry night he had kissed Papy for real.

“Really?”

“Of course! We want to made them special for him and home made. To show him our love”

“We are going to mix the chocolate with butterscotch”

“Let's decorated them with little buttercups!”

“Yeah! Sounds great!”

“So... what about you, Sans? You are going to make some for Papyrus, right?”

He doubted. Of course he wanted to made something for Papy in the day of love! Chara had told him in this days people gave chocolate to his loved ones.

But he wanted to do it, in a more romantically way, and maybe if he was brave enough, confess to Papy he loved him much more than he should and hope he wouldn't be too mad. But he wasn't sure how can one express that in the form of chocolate candy.

He wasn't going to ask to Chara or Temmie. Those two could be absolute dears or absolute terrors if they wanted to behave poorly. And he wasn't still sure about how to process his own feelings.

“You didn't want to do some for him?” Chara asked him, their expression very serious.

“Hoi! Poor thing! Papyrus he will be devasted to know his little brother didn't love him!” Temmie laughed.

“Of course I love Papy very much!” He shouted and blushed a little at their amused stares, the two shared a glance and giggled.

“It's only I still don't understand how it works very well, that's all”

“Oh?”

“It's very easy Sansy...” Chara said “On the fourteen of February human celebrate the day of love! People, usually human girls gave out chocolate to their loved ones. Usually the home made is reserved for the person you love in a romantic way is the true chocolate and the most special. The chocolate you gave out to family and friends is Thank you chocolate it could be homemade or not”

“Very easy right?” Temmie concurred.

“I think... so?”

“We are going to need some practice, but didn't want father to know the surprise just yet...” Temmie said and Sans began to understand...

“So... how about we both cover each other backs? We told Dad we are helping you to made chocolate for Papyrus as a surprise and you told Papyrus you are helping us made some for Dad?”

The Magnificent Sans smiled, those two were really cute. Trying to surprise their Dad with a chocolate on their first Day of love together.

“Sure! Let's do it!”

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Making home made chocolate candies was much more difficult that he could have anticipated. His kitchen was now a war field.

But the first batch of butterscotch flavored chocolate truffles decorated with tiny, crooked buttercups were on a tray. For a first try they tasted amazing but the mess they created was epic.

His first try on Asgore's kitchen was equally messy, but not as catastrophic. Asgore had lend them a hand and Sans tasted his first honey filled chocolates. The form was a little off and half the batch didn't looked like stars at all.

But he had learned a lot, and truly believed he could do much better the next try.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The day of Saint Valentine dawned still a little cloudy and windy. Papy has left as usual early on the morning and Sans had a clear coast to do the ultimate true chocolate.

He had resolved to tell Papy about his feeling tonight. In the end he was going to do a big one honey filled chocolate in the shape of a heart, and was going to decorate it with little white frosting stars.

He texted Chara to ask if they needed anything, but they had gotten Toriel's help to take Asgore away from the house for a while. Admonishing them to be careful he ended the call and filled with determination Sans began the task to made his first true chocolate one who can express all his feelings and love for Papy.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Far beyond perfect, but Sans liked the design. And the Stars. He had tought during the cooking about writing a letter for Papy, but he didn't have any time left. He had also made a batch of tiny stars to share with Temmie, Chara, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore tomorrow.

He had send a picture of those when Chara asked to see his creations. They sent a picture back. Precious little perfect chocolates with small beautiful yellow flowers. Surely practice makes perfect.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans has been pacing around the living room for an hour. He was worried. Papy had sent him a text he was coming home long ago. But still no sign of him.

He wanted to call him, but he didn't want to disrupt Papy's duties. Five minutes ago Chara had texted a picture of them with Asgore and the chocolates with only a word: success!

They looked so happy. A little happy family. He was so Happy Chara now had a family to love them and take care of them. They were good and deserved to have a happy life.

Resigned he plopped on the couch, what he should do? Text Papy? Ask about the tardiness? No, that was out of question Papy didn't owe him explanations on what he was doing. But... Maybe his brother was spending time with someone? It was a possibility... Should he abort the mission?

Sans had decided after another hour he was going to give up, Papy was definitely sharing this day with someone else and surely wasn't going to come home today so he was going to melt his true chocolate and made more little stars to share with his friends tomorrow. And nobody have to know this happened at all.

The same minute he rouse from the couch, the front door opened.

 

“Papy?”

“Hey bro, I'm so sorry... I had some... unexpected troubles”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just bone tired”

“Papy!”

“Heh, sorry Sans... can... can we talk for a moment please?”

Oh, stars, his brother sounded really serious. Something had happened. He sit again in the couch, waiting for Papyrus.

“Of course what is it?”

Papyrus didn't answered him, just pulled a huge bouquet of Echo Flowers from his inventory handing it to Sans 

“Wowzes Papy you ... those...”

Sans was in awe. They were so pretty... he loved this flowers and were always his favorites... their soft blue glow... But he didn't get to see them anymore the flowers never grew on surface. So Papy had to...

“I'm really sorry about being absent lately, bro. I even leave you to take care alone of those two little evils. I'm really sorry, but I needed some space, I had to think about something I wanted to tell you today but I wasn't sure how... Do you remember our first night on surface, Sans? The one we slept outside seeing at the stars?”

“Of course I remember”

“That night you looked so happy brother, so beautiful I just... wanted to kiss you... wished I could kiss you all night long”

“Oh god, Papy!”

“I know, Sans... just please let me finish, I know is terrible. As your brother I didn't suppose to have this type of feelings for you. I truly believed it was just a thing of the moment. Euphoria maybe. But the more time I spend with you, every time I touched you... I wanted more than just hug you or sleep by your side. I wished I could kiss you, and made you mine...”

Papyrus buried his face on his hands in a desperate gesture.

“Papy...”

“I'm sorry Sans, I tried to keep quiet about it but I couldn't I had to tell you...”

“Papy... could you look at me, please?”

Papyrus lowered his hands at the request, looking at Sans blushing in embarrassment.

“I... I had a confession too. I love you, Papy. More than a brother should. I too... have those kind of feelings for you. I love you... romantically”

With a soft movement, Sans approached Papyrus more and more, touching his face only for a brief moment, giving him the time and space to back if he wanted.

He couldn't stand seeing Papyrus sockets, full of tears, and he kissed him. Just a little touch. Filled with tenderness and love. 

Papyrus melted at the soft contact of their teeth. With an even softer movement Sans parted his teeth wrapping his arms around his brother's chest. Papyrus hands surrounded his spine. 

Holding each other, for a moment the entire world disappeared.

“Tonight I planned on confess my love for you Papy. I too felt the same that night. Seeing you looking at the stars, so happy, you looked so beautiful... I wished I could kiss you too. But was so ashamed of myself for thinking like that... That's why I didn't did anything, that is why I didn't tell you anything either”

Sans pressed his teeth against Papyrus again, a tiny loving kiss.

“Tonight Papy I wanted to give you this”

He gave Papyrus the chocolate he had made for him. His true chocolate. The one for the one he loved.

“Chara taught me. It's a human tradition. To show romantic love”

“Oh, Sans... ”

“Papy... will you be my valentine?”

 

Papyrus just kissed him again. To Sans it was a perfect valid answer. He parted his teeth and kissed back. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Hollow --Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (UFSans&Frisk Friendship) Angst. Destructive and unhealthy behavior. Dark themes. Swearing. Happy End.

 

Monsters magic and bodies are extension of their souls. Souls are the very culmination of beings. So their bodies, sustained by the energy in their souls and the magic on the food, usually didn't show the signs of abuse or emotional pain.

The hardships of a monster's living way are shown more clearly on their souls and sometimes if the damage is prolonged or very extensive the soul is undermined, the magic flow is affected and the monster starts to fall down. The natural aging and decline process of a monster starts when the energy flow that sustains the body and the magic of the monster goes to their children. In order to protect them and provide the strength needed to grow in to adult themselves.

Sans knew this. Here on the Underground, almost every adult had marks and cracks on their souls. Everyone has dusted someone, everyone has lost someone. Even some unfortunate children already had dust on their hands or have lost someone.

He knew what he was doing when he used the energy in his soul to sustain Papyrus. It was very risky for both of them but it was the only option he had at the time. If he didn't had done that, Papyrus will have never had a chance at survival.

Every single day Papyrus grew up was a hellish nightmare to him. Working and fighting with half the magic he needed it affected severely his own development. And ultimately his hope.

He had suffered trough days when he was sure he will die and Papyrus soon after him. In this unforgiving world no one will miss two skeletons. Less monsters fighting for the scarce resources, every year less abundant. But the sacrifice, the pain, the hardship, had payed off. On day, the unbearable pain constricting his soul simply stopped. That week Papyrus left his stripes. His baby brother had grown on to an adult himself.

The status of his soul by that time has been deplorable. His energy had tried to heal him. But the damage and abuse done to a soul is always permanent. After all, the souls of monsters are made of love and compassion, and are very sensible to cruelty. His soul resembled more an amorphous lump of glowing red energy than a soul.

But despite everything, his soul kept beating. Enduring new kinds of pain. New kinds of suffering. As his brother dusted his first monster. Level after level. Battle after battle. The trail of glowing dust. Slowly Papyrus became more and more violent towards everyone and specially him.

Humiliation as his poor condition. Despise at his lack of energy, at his depression.

A monster soul is made of love and compassion. No matter how much a soul is hurt if the monster still had an ounce of love, the soul always stands. And that is the strength of Sans. His curse. He loves Papyrus.

Rapidly degenerating on a sick possessive, immoral and insane desire to have Papyrus soul and body to himself only. No matter what his brother does to him. It's the only thing Sans had. The only thing he needs. His sick love is like a flame that never fades.

Grows, devouring everything in sight.

Till is the only feeling. Powerful and consuming. A burning, never ending wicked form of love, of desire. Sans loved Papyrus like a crazed monster. Sickly in love with him.

Sans knows he is cursed. But he no longer cares. As long as he can still have Papyrus by his side nothing else matters.

He will die happily at his brother's hands. Fucked up, sure, but he will let him without resistance.

Papyrus hasn't tried... yet.

But one day he will. Sans knows this. The day is approaching. The anger, the hate in Papyrus eyes...

The harsh words, the spite in his treatment.

One lucky day... Papyrus will dust him. One last wish for a wicked monster.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans was living now with the sole purpose of wait for the day Papyrus finally will get rid of him. But it seemed destiny wanted to laugh at him one last time.

Everything was going in wrong unexpected ways. Not only Papyrus was now less and less violent towards him specifically. Treating him like he was a piece of furniture. Not noticing anything Sans did anymore. He just stopped caring.

Also an unexpected thing happened Underground. Undyne the Undying Captain of the Royal Guard has been apprehended. Making everything a fucking mess

Convicted from treason and conspiracy towards the kingdom. No one knew the exact reasons behind the incident, or what had really happened, but she had been sentenced to death. Without the fear she and her Guard inspired on the citizens, all the thugs and thieves running rampant.

Papyrus lieutenant, and Dogaresa second lieutenant, second and third in command were left to deal with mess and a beheaded force. Internal conflicts for power and uncertain divided the Guard making its members vulnerable.

Asgore, the sick and crazy overlord of the underground had dusted a few advisors out of anger, slowly the kingdom was falling on a civil war, and when he was informed of the news that the deputed Captain had escaped prison, Asgore dusted the messenger, the official in charge of the prison and the prison guard. Seeing the guard torn between those loyal to Papyrus and those loyal to Dogaressa he called for a fight show to elect the new Captain of his Royal Guard.

Sans was present when the two of them fought, almost everyone saw the fight, with was the obvious purpose of the sick show, Dogaressa was in clear disadvantage as she had less LOVE, still she cursed at Papyrus, demanding he didn't even dare to think going easy on her, and she used all her strength and forced Papyrus to almost dust her.

But Sans knew Papyrus decided not to on the last instant. Not because he wanted to humiliate her by let her live. Papyrus could recognized a strong opponent. Right now he wanted and needed the most capable monsters to put the kingdom back in a semblance of order.

Pissed, the new lieutenant offered the new Captain of the Royal Guard his first handshake. She growled at him to be careful and watch the back as she soon will take her revenge. But that was she was supposed to say anyway.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Captain of the Royal Guard Papyrus was doing an exemplary job. He managed to put things back in order, dusting all the troublemakers himself. Gaining dangerous levels of violence.

Imposing respect. And fear.

Sans received mockery and ambushes every day. But mostly these trash monsters only did so because they didn't dare to say or do those things to Papyrus. And expect to live. He didn't care enough to fight back. All the days were the same, dull and empty without the red vibrant color of Papyrus soul in his life.

Until, as if was not enough, something truly terrible occurred to him.

His soul has never been on a great condition, to begin with. But now something new. Terrifying and unheard of had happened to it.

It all had started one morning. Papyrus banged his door screaming at him to get the get the fuck up. And then silence. His brother long ago stopped caring if Sans leaved the bed or no. Sans tried to open his sockets but he was paralyzed.

He couldn't move an inch.

A burning, sensation tingling on his whole body.

He felt his soul glowing, and burning. Till it burst out of his chest freeing his body of the paralysis. Screaming in pain. He retorted and clawed at his own bones.

The soul, pulsing in front of him expelled energy in waves. Making him felt sick.

His soul was tired to wait for Papyrus to do it. His soul knew Papyrus didn't need some free EXP. His soul wanted to die.

Sans tried to not fight back the incoming sensation of dread, of fatality. If everything was going to end now... He didn't have any right to fight back.

But he fought anyway.

He tried to force his soul to come back to his body, to fuse with his bones. But it didn't obeyed his command. The soul twisted and trashed ultimately cracking... And coming back to his body. Very, very painfully.

Just another crack for the collection, Sans tough, falling on his knees from the pain. Fists clenched and dripping sweat.

Fuck it.

As Sans tried to use bone attacks to dispel some stupid children trying to mess with him, the attack waved, and dissipated.

Before the kids noticed... He used a shortcut to home.

Scared to death.

He didn't have any magic left. Pulling of his soul with a growl he examined it.

Almost falling to the floor.

His soul had a small cavity on the middle. Not only a crack but an actual gap. The entire left part of it was hollow. No energy, only the form, like and empty container.

Sans cried.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

He found Frisk for the first time as he went to see the old hag at the door in the woods, expecting to trade insults with her.

A human.

They only need another soul to be free. Maybe still he had a chance. He hunted the kid and killed them. But the universe didn't work that way. Sans had never stand a chance at happiness.

Frisk came back. Impossibly their soul held a special power. To save and reload.

They can't be killed.

No matter how much he tried, the kid keep coming. Always trying to talk wit him. Till he decided to listen. For a change.

They talked about mercy. A word that sparked memories in his tired mind. Long, long ago before his own creation, monsters care for each other. They lived in peace. But that now was only an impossible dream.

Just like everything in his life.

Life on the Underground wasn't like that anymore. Law was to kill or be killed. So they keep finding the child and killing them.

Taking out anger, sorrow, frustration, and pain on them. Hurting them in all the ways he can. And they didn't fight back even once. If anything Frisk looked sadder each time.

Living the same day again and again. He now had talked with them at first with screams and reproach, to leave him the fuck alone. But they refused. Then he really talked to them. Stating that was impossible to be merciful again, everything here had fallen down.

Frisk listened to him. Just listened. And pleaded. To look in his soul for any last mercy left. They knew and awful lot of old days of the underground to be a simply human child. Sometimes Sans believed Frisk was the an echo from the past days, a magic spirit that came back to fight for the redemption of the Underground. To fight for the salvation of monsters.

Sometimes Sans truly believed he was looking at the human embodiment of the angel in the prophecy. Frisk was mercy, purity, love and compassion. They had the patience he once had and lost, they hold kindness and their very soul on their sleeves.

When finally Sans break down, they watched him cry and didn't berate him for being weak, for being such a filth of a monster. They offered a hug of acceptance that at first petrified him, believing the child was attacking. But when the warmth of Frisk body surrounded him, he melted on to the hug. Feeling relieved for the first time in years.

He has always been weak, he had endured everything for the sake of Papyrus, now he wasn't here anymore, not even bothering to end his miserable life, Sans was falling apart.

Frisk always helped him. Insisting they both have been and still were friends somewhere else. They didn't gave him any details and he didn't asked them, but maybe by the force of them always saying they were friends. He began to believe it.

And with the days repeating it selves on Frisk efforts to show mercy at monsters his condition, the cavity in his heart didn't worsened.

But didn't healed either.

One day as they where eating some shitty food and hiding from Dogaressa in the secret room of waterfall Sans talked about his condition.

He even showed them the extension of the damage. He never on his life has showed this vulnerability to anyone not even Papyrus. But he knew his human friend will not harm the fragile piece of magic. Frisk didn't possessed any healing magic. But when they held his soul with infinite care, crying over it, tears of genuine pain... and sadness at their impossibility to help despite their power. He decided this child was special.

And decided to help them escape. He didn't believe they can show mercy to this fallen underground. This world had no chance at redemption.

But of course they failed. No one could pass Asgore. As soon as they saw Frisk they killed them. No matter how many times their tried. Even Frisk incorruptible determination waved a little.

They tried all. And failed every time. There was no way to end this peacefully. But Frisk refused to kill anyone.

So they were stuck at nothing. Living a day both were tired of repeating. Till one day Sans condition worsened. Terribly. And the reloads weren't stopping it anymore.

Concerned Frisk had tried to use their powers and they even use what in opinion of Sans was a terrible power on wrong hands. The Reset.

But it didn't stop the progress of his condition. The cavity in his soul was worse by the hour. He was due to fall down. He didn't want to left Frisk, his only friend, stranded on this hellish nightmare. He wanted to do something for them.

At much he had a month left. So little time. But his condition was voracious.

They never talked much about what had caused the gap on the first place. But Frisk lately was pressing the issue. They were again hiding on the weeds of the secret room in the waterfall. They keep bringing the issue till he finally angry at they for being so fucking nosy used his burning red gravity magic on them. Smashing Frisk in to the wall, he looked at the child as slowly and painfully his fire, the burning fire that was his love for Papyrus took away the child hope.

Frisk didn't beg or asked for forgiveness. They just endured the pain this particular magic caused on the victim.

Sans was angry at Frisk saint's worth patience. Their kindness. Cursing at them and screaming really he talked about the intense conflicted feelings he had for Papyrus, his burning love and his despair, the pain of the abandon. The sick wish to finally be ended by him. As he spilled his heart out his magic became less aggressive and soon he was on his knees, a sobbing mess. Frisk standing at one of hope, hugged him. And he hugged back.

They keep trying to win, using their combined forces. But in the end nothing changed. They can't do anything. Frisk keep his hopes. They insisted a way had to exist.

But they were running out of time. So Sans told them the only way for Frisk to have a chance at survival here when he fell and dusted was to put Papyrus on the throne. He was absolutely sure he can convince Papyrus Frisk was the angel in the prophecy, and he can made him sworn protection for them. Using Frisk powers to prove they were truly immortal. Papyrus will never break a promise.

They didn't wanted to agree at first. They didn't wanted to kill. They wanted to free monster kind.

But Sans didn't have any time left and without his help the child will never pass Snowdin, no matter how many tries. And neither of them knew how a reset will affect his barely standing soul. The situation was truly desperate.

Sans felt terrible for tainting the determination of Frisk to change things. For using the kindness of the angel to his own advantage. Papyrus had born to be powerful. The greatest of monsters. Sans wanted him to be king. And he will ensure Papyrus had that before his final day.

Frisk however did had a request.

A demand more likely.

They will kill for Papyrus benefit on one condition. They wanted Sans to tell Papyrus how he felt.

Of course he refused there was no need to do that and so he tell they that. But Frisk stood their ground. This is a thing they wanted Sans to do. Not for a reason. They told them it was a favor for a favor. It was their condition for them to agree to his plan.

Small pieces of dust had began to fall of the cavity in Sans soul. This repeated day. Sans time... Frisk promised to reload in his benefit as soon as everything was said. If Sans asked. 

He... decided to try.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans trembled. Hearing ghost voices of a lost time talking about the prophecy. And angel from above who has seen the surface and the stars, will bring the monsters freedom... or annihilation.

Looking at Frisk glowing eyes as they fight to death, dusting monsters he felt like he didn't knew his friend at all. They were deathly, absurdly powerful each level they gain. At first he believed he will had to do most of the dusting, because it was unlikely Frisk could fight. But Frisk defended and fought fiercely.

No remorse. No doubt. Untouchable. Invincible. Only silence and killing.

Sans didn't like it. Frisk knocked down enemy after enemy. Making Sans more and more uncomfortable.

When Frisk reached level eighteen, they stopped. And asked Sans to end all the enemies left. They tell Sans something that made no sense to him. Frisk told him they couldn't keep control in a higher level.

Finally they reached the Judgement Hall.

Where Papyrus was waiting for them.

Imposing. Malevolent. Sans could say Papyrus felt betrayed. After all he, his own brother, was standing next to the human that was exterminating monsters. Defending them.

To Sans Papyrus had all the right to felt like that. Not only was he helping the human to kill monsters. The human was killing the monsters because he, Sans, had force them to do it. He had tainted the angel.

For a selfish, sick desire.

An insane love.

For him. Only to him.

The first attack was from Papyrus. A sharp bone aimed at his human friend soul. Frisk dodged. Papyrus looked majestic in the roar of this battle to death.

Sans felt his soul burning with so much love, so much desire.

All the attacks were aimed at Frisk. Not once his brother could muster the courage to try and kill him.

They were only on defense mode.

Frisk was waiting patiently for him to fulfill his promise. Repelling attack, after attack. They were insanely fast but even they can't dodge forever.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“papyrus, please stop”

“No”

“please pap... please stop fighting...”

“Why Are You With Them Brother? Why Did You Betrayed Me?”

“pap...”

“Did You Truly Hate Me Sans?”

“i could never betray you, papyrus, i could never hate you”

“They Why Brother, What Had They Done To You?”

“they're helping brother”

“They Are Ending Us Brother! How Couldn't You See That?”

“i asked them for this, papyrus”

“Hear At Yourself Sans!”

“i have a reason, brother all this is my fault”

“Have you Lost Your Mind? They Took You Away From Me, They Are Murdering With No Reason!”

“i'm in love with you”

Luckily for Frisk that halted the battle. Reaching this point had took a lot of tries. They were almost at their limit. A break will be nice.

Panting they stood still. Trying to recover any possibly stamina. 

“i love you so much, and the force of this love is destroying me. i'm dying brother, my soul... is almost hollow”

Still ready to defend Sans if Papyrus didn't believed him. Or think it was a strategy aimed at killing him.

“i had no time left, right now you are fighting the angel in the prophecy, papyrus, you better than anyone must now they are invincible, they proved this to me many times, i tried to kill them too in order to obtain his soul and gain your freedom, and failed”

“we are fighting to save you, papyrus, is my only wish, my dying wish, for you to become king”

“please papyrus, fight with us, let's kill that fucking asshole, let's win you the throne”

Frisk tensed. This was it. The moment of truth. All for what they fight for.

“Prove It”

“what?”

“Prove It To Me Sans”

“brother...”

Papyrus dispelled his defenses and vanished his shattered bones. Frisk was still a little bit nervous. But they lowered their knife and stepped aside.

Leaving Papyrus in front of his Sans.

Pulling out of his chest his deformed, hollow soul Sans offered it. For Papyrus to take. The only wish of a dying skeleton. To end the pain. To finally rest.

Sans, the easiest of enemies.

Who grants to it's killer almost an infinite amount of EXP. If Papyrus killed him, maybe there will be no way to stop him.

Papyrus with a LV of sixteen was at risk to become totally berserk.

Sans wast at risk of losing everything.

Frisk prayed. For a chance. 

And their prayers were heard.

Instead of crushing it Papyrus pulled it's own soul. Cracked and scarred, but vibrantly red. The powerful energy of the red soul merged with the dying one in Sans hand.

Pouring all it's feelings to Sans. A monster soul is made of love and compassion. And Sans soul was now filled with overwhelming amounts of love.

An unbreakable bond connected the souls for an instant and then both faded in to the monsters they belonged to.

“Prove Your Words Are True Brother...” Papyrus hands were around Sans neck as he pulled him in to a kiss “Please Brother... Tell Me... You're Mine”

“i'm yours”

And to Frisk there was nothing left to said. They left the hall. To never be seen again.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Much later, once Papyrus and Sans had overthrown Asgore with the help of the former Captain of the Royal Guard that Papyrus had help to escape and kept hidden and became rulers of the kingdom, Sans found a message of Frisk in their secret room at Waterfall.

“ _I wished for the freedom of your kind Sans, I wished for you to be happy, but there are no humans left past the barrier. All starved long ago. There is no sun or stars either. The only safe place in the world is the Underground. I hope it suffices in give you even a little of the happiness you deserve. Frisk”_

Sans smirked.

That confirmed it for him. Frisk was truly the angel.

“my friend wherever you are, it's all the happiness i could have asked for”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Tall --Swapcest, Foncest, Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stablished relationships. Small Domestic Stamps. Romance. Swearing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**I  
**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was early in the morning, and Sans was struggling. He tried to reach the upper shelf of the cupboard. Stretching to the max, standing on the tip of his toes... almost there... but still to high to fully grab hold of the cup. It keep slipping from his fingers. Maybe if he stand on one leg it will work? He wanted to use the cup for breakfast. It was his favorite, the one with the blue stars! Frustrated he pushed a little more standing on one leg... come on! Why had to be so difficult? He just needed half an inch... And he wasn't going to use the stool. He refused! The Magnificent Sans wasn't going to lose! This was personal now, he puffed his chest, it was a question of pride.

A chuckle behind him informed him Papyrus was up.

“Papy!”

His big brother fully laughed at his indignant squeak. He blushed. For once his Papy was up before he called him. Just in to find Sans making a fool of himself. He just should have used the step stool in the first place.

“is this one, bro?”

His Papy leaned over behind him and grabbed so easily his elusive prize. He hates being so short!

“Yes” He replied, his tone defeated as his brother handed him the cup “Thank you, Papy”

“Anything for you, my love” Papyrus said, clicking a small kiss a top of Sans skull.

Sans smiled a little. Feeling happy and fuzzy on his soul. He loved Papyrus so much, and treasured all those small affectionate gestures he always gave him.

Today he had made pancakes for breakfast. His best batch till the date. Slightly burned on some places but pretty edible. His Papy, as always drenched his plate on honey. The pieces of pancake dripping with the sweet sticky substance as he eat them. Sans didn't notice he was staring, his hand stood still mid spreading some jam on his own, his eyes attentive following as the honey stained his brother's mouth a little.

The suggestive sight of Papyrus tongue licking slowly and carefully the small droplets of honey in the corner of his mouth triggered his blush and he shook his head furiously. Gosh! Why was he thinking about THAT? Was he really that much of a pervert?

“something's wrong, bro?”

“No! Nothing! Do you like them? I think they're at least less burnt than the last”

“the best ever”

“You always like them no matter how bad they really are”

“as long as you made them for me they're perfect”

“You are way too nice to me, Papy”

“i'm madly in love with you” he said, looking directly at Sans lights “so truth be told i may be a little biased”

“Papy... I love you” Sans leaved his chair, walking over to his and placed a hand on Papyrus fluffy hoodie. Feeling the warmth on his bones underneath, the beating of his soul. “Papy can I have a kiss, please?”

Papyrus picked Sans up placing him on his lap.

“all of them, brother, all kisses i can give on my time of life, never ask they're all yours”

Sans blushed brighter as his Papy kissed him. His brother always had the ability of made him lost his mind only with his words. He was totally lost in him. Heels over head. Deeply in love with him.

Papy was always amazing, by his side he felt loved all the time, important, needed and cared for, his brother protective and so kind, so perfect... and so tall. If Papy was so tall, why he had to be this short?

He sighed, currently daydreaming using the step stool in order to reach the sink, clearing the dishes of their breakfast. He wished he could be a little taller. Just enough to not have to use a step stool to reach everything in his own house. If he was taller maybe his Papy didn't had to worry so much about him, maybe that way he could stop always bothering his brother to reach things for him.

Again it was an impossible dream, he wasn't going to grow anymore no matter how much milk he drank. He puffed his cheeks annoyed. It was so unfair.

He plopped on the couch next to Papy crossing his arms.

“whats up, bro?”

“It's nothing”

“better tell me little now bro... or i'm going to make you tell me”

“Really Papy, it's nothing”

“well you asked for it sans”

And without further warning Papyrus tackled Sans down the couch, tickling him merciless. Sans giggles made him laugh too. Soon Sans counterattacked using his small frame to his advantage turning the tables.

“so what is it?”

“It's ridiculous, I'm just thinking... I'm really short. I can't reach even the top shelf of the cupboard”

“luckily”

“How so?”

“besides from the tactical advantage against larger opponents, it makes you utterly adorable”

Sans puffed his chest indignant, ready to protest.

“you are little brother, you had the looks and the strength, also that way i can still help you. do things for you. that way you can be my little spoon, perfectly made to fit here, in my arms”

Sans blushed again.

“i feel so blessed to have you with me, in the way you are, no just your height, but all those little things that are sorely yours, those little things that made me love you like a crazed monster”

“Oh Papy”

Papyrus, kissed him briefly just a peck on the teeth.

“my little blue star. you made my life worth living every day only with your presence, with you smile”

This time was Sans the one pulled him for a kiss. More sweet that any honey. Pure unadulterated love.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**II**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

_Creak!_

Well... shit.

Sans felt unbalanced immediately but it was too late to do anything one leg of the chair he was using to reach the top of the cabinet has broken.

Not only he was too short to seek properly in the cabinet, but now he was getting heavier!

Just damn perfect.

That was going to hurt. He waited for the crash, and it came, the raucous noise of the chair hitting the floor, but he didn't followed the chair, a gloved hand picked him up in the last instant.

Papyrus. Stumbling a little but he regained his steadiness quickly.

“OH GOD! SANS ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE BROTHER BE CAREFUL! YOU ARE DELICATE”

Fat. Short. Frail.

Such a burden to his cool, perfect bro.

“sorry paps”

“FRET NOT MY BELOVED, PAPYRUS IS HERE TO ASSIST YOU ANY TIME YOU NEED”

“you always are... heh, sometimes i wish i could be less of a nuisance”

“NONSENSE! I'M YOUR COOL KNIGHT, AND IT'S MY HONOR TO RESCUE YOU!”

He exclaimed, laughing and posing heroically. Papyrus damsel in distress. How more pathetic Sans can be to him?

“thanks bro”

He didn't deserve Papyrus as brother. And of course he was unworthy of his brother romantic love. Being such useless skeleton. He can't even help his brother find his special attack without being at risk of dust himself. Papyrus was tall and strong, way too cool for him. One day his brother will realize that. And he had to be prepared for it.

Feeling down for his insufficiency the entire day, his flaws heavy on his soul, he didn't noticed Papyrus concerned expression.

Today was one of those rare occasions Papyrus was lazying around with him on the living room, just zapping the many different MTT programs on the TV. And yet he can't still stop thinking about the incident in the morning.

He didn't want to become a burden to Papyrus he loved him too much. In so many different ways. He loved the way Papyrus always kissed him welcome after a long tiresome day. Like he was precious, and worth. Papyrus was everything he had. He didn't want to lose his love ever. But if (when) he decides to leave... he...

“SANS? WHAT'S WRONG BROTHER?”

Sans was crying and he didn't even had noticed. Papyrus arms encircled him, pulling him closer, but he didn't deserve any comfort right now, he pried himself off his brother's arms.

“it's nothing pap... really”

Idiot. Stupid.

“SANS PLEASE TALK TO ME”

Papyrus knew his brother better than anyone else. He pulled him again. Firmly embracing him.

“it's just... i'm so ugly pap, so useless i can't do a single thing right, i'm always causing you trouble... you can do hundreds of times better than this worth for nothing pile of bones I don't... I don't deserve you pap...”

“SANS LISTEN, NOT HEAR, LISTEN TO ME”

Sans stopped struggling on Papyrus arms and looked at him.

“NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOURSELF LIKE THAT, BROTHER, YOU ARE VERY DEAR TO ME I CAN'T STAND HEARING YOU TALK LIKE THAT”

“YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO MEET ALL MY STANDARDS”

“THE ONLY ONE I TRULY LOVE”

“EVEN IF YOU WERE THE UGLIEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND, I WILL LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME”

“But You Are Not Brother, You're Perfect To Me, You're Lazy That's True, But That's All I Can Complain About”

Papyrus had lowered his voice, rubbing his hand against Sans skull.

“For The Rest, You Are So Intelligent, Way More Than Me, Really Funny, Amazing, Powerful... And You Have Very Sexy Bones”

By now Papyrus was whispering, just an inch away of his face.

“I Love Every Part Of You”

Sans trembled.

“Please Brother Never Doubt Your Worth I'm So Lucky To Have You. My Love Is Only For You”

And with that, Papyrus kissed him. Like so many times before, like so many times he expect to do after. Pouring all his love and soul on the gesture.

“I Will Always Catch You Sans, No Matter How Or Where. It's Not A Duty. Is An Act Of Love”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**III**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 “Well... fuck you!” Sans shouted at the disgusting fish monster in front of him.

“What's the matter shortie?”

“I said fuck you! Fuck all of you! I'm out”

“The little baby is going home? Why? Are you scared of the big bad monster? Or is already past your bedtime?”

Sans threw a punch, hitting the fish monster right on the chin. The monster looked at him and tried to hit him in response. Next the two were on the floor, kicking and hitting till the owner flaring amazing long purple flames trowed their buts outside.

Chillby's had a strictly no fight inside policy.

The fish monster was still struggling to get up, bruises all over his face. Sans cursed and kicked some snow at the offender.

Papyrus was going to kill him for being late, drunk and hurt.

One hell of night, thanks to this “funny” motherfucker that had used his head as a fucking armrest, forcing him to bear the disgusting stinking smell of his armpit.

Grunting, he zipped his jacked up, his hands on pockets he began to walk home. He hated it, being mocked by his height. He was not that short but he was way shorter than his brother. Papyrus had grew a lot. Maybe it was because of the scarcity of the food as they grew but his frame while long and graceful always looked a bit frail.

But Papyrus was deathly. At first a lot of monsters made the mistake of belittling him because of his delicate appearance, becoming the first EXP in his brother's history of kills.

Sans loved that particularly part of his brother's personality, the inherent danger he irradiated. Because with him his brother's was always tender, and loving. This world made them fierce beasts. Always ready to fight till death to defend each other. But still in the intimacy and security of their home his brother always kept him close. To him. Showering him in affection and love.

Papyrus was the taller, the stronger, he was the sly. Doing whatever necessary to stay alive another day.

“Sans? Its late”

He always found it amazing when his brother wasn't wearing his Armour. Tonight he was wearing a brown knitted sweater he made for him past gyftmas loose pants and was barefoot. He looked soo cute. Sans flushed. Shit.

“I'm sorry, Boss...”

“You're Drunk”

“I'm...”

“And Hurt”

Papyrus sighed... and went to get the medical kit they kept always at hand.

“What Happened?”

“Nothing Boss”

Papyrus gave him The Look.

“A drunken idiot” Papyrus was still looking at him “He used my skull as his fucking armrest!”

“For Fucks Sake Sans How Old Are You Twelve?”

“He called me shortie, and baby”

“My God Sans If You Take Offense On Such Stupid Things Just Kill Him. Don't Punch At Him Like Some Barbarian”

“Sorry, Boss”

“You Are Small Sans, But Never Let Some Piece Of Shit Belittle You For That. Made Them Fear You Brother, Made Them Show Respect”

“I know, I know is a stupid thing to be mad about I was drunk”

“Don't Allow Yourself To Lose Control, It Can Cost You Your Life, Such Were Your Teachings Brother, Don't Forget They Helped Me Survive”

“Heh, that was long ago, how time has turned the tables, now are you the one who protects me”

“Of Course Sans, No Fucker Can Call You Little, Brother. Except Me. I'm Going To Made Him Regret Touching You I'm going Dust His Ass In Payment For This”

An ugly bruise was forming on his socked. A black eye. Fucking hilarious. Papyrus caressed the wound slowly.

“Brother... Don't tease, just kiss me already”

“You're Mine Sans, Only Mine, I'm Yours Brother. Forever. I'm Always Going To Be Here For You”

He moaned in the hungry kiss, wrapping his arms and legs around his brother's body Papyrus was so hot when he talked like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chemical --Kedgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (UFPapyrus/UTSans) (Implied fontcest) 
> 
> WARNINGS: Strong, vulgar language. Cheating. Blasphemy. Swearing. Unhealthy relationships. Yandere. Mature Content. Possessive Behavior. 
> 
> Messed up, proceed with caution.

 

Sans came back to him. As he always do. Hunger lingering on his eye lights. Every time Sans swears to him is going to be the last. And every time Edge laughs at his face.

**He's such a dirty liar.**

Always hungry, always coming back for more. To his arms, were he belongs. Loving Edge and despising him at the same time. Hating all the pleasure he finds in him. Enjoying the pain of his torment. Edge is Sans guilty need. His dirty pleasure. All the times his brother fought with him, every single trouble in paradise, Edge was Sans way of cope. His escape from reality. He was Sans drug.

His fix when everything goes to hell.

Edge gives Sans all that Papyrus couldn't. And wouldn't. The rush of adrenaline. The sweet pain mixed with pleasure. The intoxicating smell of sweat and raw magic. Pure dirtiness. And Sans loves every minute of it.

Tonight is no different, Sans is so eager in his need. Desperate hands tearing apart his clothes. Seeking the poison in his tongue, the small death of his kiss. Sans wants to block the need, to numb the feel of nothingness. Arching at the pleasure of his claws digging deep on his bones. A reminder of how to feel alive.

Sans is begging for Edge right now. And he is not going to waste any time in getting him. He clashed their teeth together. Biting hard. Devouring him. No time for sweet nothings, and no need either.

Edge didn't want what Sans gives to Papyrus.

It's disgusting. And fake. He craved the darkness in Sans soul, his perversion and submission. The raw need of his cries leading him on. Feeding Sans needs and wants till the pain melt on pleasure, till his desperation reached its climax was pure fuel.

**That's Edge drug.**

Sans completely undone at his fingers, at his mercy. Screaming at his faintest touch. Moaning his name in ecstasy needing him, clinging to his bones as he buried himself on him again and again, deeper and faster, till all the words lose any meaning. Demanding all of him, possessively.

 

**Edge loved every second of that.**

 

He lived for those moments. Sans true self, the true monster without the mask, without the burden of society. So dark it was borderline terrifying. So wild, it was almost feral. Sans is dangerous. And completely his. Undoubtedly. Sans is his. And only his. Papyrus was Sans poor excuse. His mask. His denial.

One last attempt to save his soul from the complete darkness. To keep any semblance of the sanity that is slowly fading away.

In vain.

Sans always tries to leave him, over and over.

He always goes before any serious words can make this permanent. More real. After descending to the hell and enjoy the dance he walked out, like a fucking coward he ran to the light-side to hide behind Papyrus the fucking apple of his eyes, to stay at his respectable and serious job as scientist.

Fucking hilarious. Sans can't escape.

Some nights pass. But not alone. Edge never has to beg for company. Usually the company begs for him. But he is always waiting. For Sans.

Till the poison of Edge bite fades in Sans body and the roar of darkness rises like a tidal wave, the beast inside Sans grows too much and the grey scale of his glorified light-side of the world drives him mad.

Oppressing, and depressing Sans soul. Unbearable. Suffocating him.

Every single lie Sans tell himself to keep going collapses and shatters like a glass on the floor when Papyrus cheats on him once again. And screams aren't nearly enough. Insanity running free on his mind, Edge can almost feel the beast breaking its chains, and everything falls apart. He hears the beast call miles away.

Again, and again, the insatiable need burning inside

That's when Sans comes back. Right into his claws, into his fangs. Needing to be devoured to feel sated, to feed his lowest instincts destroying his mind.

And for a brief, exquisite moments feel free and alive. It is not only a good fuck. It's not only giving in on the sexual tension that is like pure electricity. Sex is good, but it's not only the illicit pleasure they find in each other. Here is more.

Edge knows that, Sans knows that. It's much more than just blowing steam with some insanely fucked up sex. This goes deeper, beyond desire. Its a blaspheme communion of two evil souls, condemned.

It's downright sinful the way they fuck like hungry animals eating a prey alive, a show of two powerful beasts fighting to impose dominance. A pair of predators trying to hunt the other. For power and pleasure.

Edge knows they are walking a dangerous path and he is on the losing end. For all he knows Sans could end up killing him one night or another. Stabbing his soul in the middle of the sex. Cutting his throat in his sleep.

And after his kill Edge can picture him above, liking his marrow just before he turns to dust he likes to believe Sans will taste his dust too.

Every single time he has Sans on his bed could be his last. He knows this and still he doesn't care. It's yet another thrill. Feeling the sharpness of the knife closing to his bones. He's that level of fucked up. Sans can do with him as he pleases. If he wants to kill him Edge is not going to deny him anything. But if he had the chance he isn't going to go without some fight.

Preferably a permanent mark on Sans amazing hip bones. For the memories.

But for now, Edge wants to believe there's still time. They had the world at their hands. He can wait for his price another day. Despite Sans lies and excuses they belong together. Chained by their lowest passions. Destined to kill and die by their own hands.

Rolling a dice. Once and twice. Till the snake eyes consume it all.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans blissful expression after their craziest yet night greeted Edge as morning came, completely sated Sans always looks like an angel, a frankly adorable blush on his cheeks a tiny smile on his face, a sincere hand resting on Edge's rib-cage. The devil never looked so beautiful. Sans looks so helpless he wants, _needs_ to devour him again, whole.

His sweet cries, his moans as they fucked desperately, his abandonment, his name worshiped in the release, all those exquisite sounds still imprinted on his memory with fire. He can be a sick, fucked up skeleton, but right know Edge adores Sans even more than ever.

"I'm not coming back, Edge"

"It's okay, just don't wait too much this time, I was starving~"

"This time is really the last"

A soft, mocking laugh escaped from his sharp teeth

"Well my dear, I'm so heartbroken. Is that what you need to hear? You know where to find me, come back when you need a little more"

"Fuck you, Edge"

"No, my love, the point is Fucking You"

 

The door slams shut behind Sans, with force, that's his signal, the countdown. His thumping steps in the stairs marking the beating of their souls. Edge knows theatrics very well.

Sans is really a fool if he believed he could escape this. So silly of him to still think he have an option. One day his patience will ran out. His own beast stirring inside. And he won't let him go that easily in to the arms Papyrus anymore. Sans belonged to him. He can pretend all he want.

But this is their little game. He can ran for now, still having his delusion of freedom and choices, Sans could pretend he is fighting all he need, but he is not allowed to ever leave, not alive.

After a while the tiny white light of his cellphone flashes in the darkness of the trashed room. Edge knows what is, and his smile is cold blooded, but pleased, he takes the phone anyway and opens the text message. Is a sort of deranged sweetness. A rare treat.

-I love you-

-Yes, I know-

He is a bastard after all. If Sans wants something from him, better force it out.

-You love me-

Sans is really cute. He wants to play with a little more, but how can deny when he is dying to have it all?

-Yes, you know-

-Good. You are mine, don't forget-

Edge laughs openly his small Sans is truly insane. Delusional. _For him._

-Yours, My Love-

And for now. Is the truth. Sans can have him. But he will keep the leash.

“Oh Sans please don't keep me waiting too much" Edge prays to the nothing "I want to see you spilling darkness so badly. It has to be him, my love, that nuisance holding you down... stealing you away from me. I want you to reborn, I will give you the unholy baptism in the blood, let's kill him together soon. Hurry up and break down love, the clock is ticking. I can give you the world if you adore me. You belong only with me Sans. Forever”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Embarrass --Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy. Bad puns. Fluffy. Slightly Angsty. Humor.

 

The day was like any other in Snowdin Town. Sans woke up to realize it was the best of times. The two weeks before the human arrived. His time off. He had tried for countless timelines everything and anything. Nothing do. He can't do a single thing to change their fate.

So now, he just wait. Hopefully the child will be nice this time. Unlikely, but a skeleton can always dream.

The costume party was just yesterday. A real blast, he drank all the ketchup available. Zero regrets. Papyrus showed of his Battle Body to everyone for the first time again. This was the 50th time for him.

Not that he mind, the mock Armour looked really cool on him.

But he was counting. No that mattered, but he was. Counting the times the kid had killed them. The times the kid had tried to be their friend. Any semblance of pattern can help him keep his sanity.

Papyrus playing in the snow, building a snow skeleton, as he rested his eye lights on his slump of snow was the best he can hope for, right now. He opened an eye socket.

 

"hey paps you look pretty ... "

Papyrus looked at him, ready to argue he certainly didn't look "pretty"

" … amazing"

"SANS!!!!"

Yep, that was the good feeling. The only thing he need to feel happy. To pretend the sword pending on his head wasn't really there.

Papyrus indignant scream was even better with that dusty orange blush on his cheekbones.

Sans grin grew impossibly bigger.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their dinner, Papyrus spaghetti, was good damn nice this time. Not just edible, but actually good. He licked the plate.

"thanks, bro, it tasted really good!" He praised.

"REALLY? WOWIE! IT'S A NEW RECIPE! UNDYNE GAVE ME A COOKING BOOK ALPHYS FOUND IN THE TRASH, I WANTED TO TRY!"

"yep, tasted pretty damn well"

"THANK YOU BROTHER"

Papyrus looked really happy.

"to you, bro, let's go sleep, what you want me to read you tonight? "

"FLUFFY BUNNY COULD BE REAL NICE!'

Of course. Papyrus loved that silly book and Sans loved to read it to him, looking at his changing expressions was really cute. Never in the timelines he had heard about a cooking book before, but his thanks to the stars, almost a gyftmas dinner every night sounded really good.

As the story ended he gave Papyrus a good night kiss on the forehead.

"sweet dreams paps, hope I'm in them" he said grinning at him. Hopping for Papyrus to scowl or laugh even a scream, but …

"YOU ARE BROTHER" Papyrus answered, all honesty in his words, with that adorable light blush on his face.

"heh, really? Well…" He nervously scratched the back of his skull. Never believed the day will come when Papyrus left him speechless. "At least hope the are good"

"THEY ARE"

Sans blushed.

"good night bro"

"GOOD NIGHT SANS, I HOPE I'M IN YOUR DREAMS TOO"

"…yeah bro, me too"

Papyrus blush grew brighter.

That night his stand up at MTT resort was basically auto-pilot. He knew the audience and told his best "humans are stupid" jokes mixed with some spicy ones and the audience lost it.

But Papyrus words replayed a lot on his head.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Unfortunately Papyrus had a meeting with Undyne for the weekly report on the morning. Nothing of notice. No humans spotted. Not seeing a reason to walk he used a shortcut to his sentry station.

After a few hours he visited his good friend Toriel, former queen at the door in the woods. She was still his best audience and he liked her laugh a lot. She always forgets who he is but despite everything their friendship grows stronger with each reset.

At noon Sans returned to his post, bored almost to the point of sleeping while walking. No humans were due today, no reason to keep his eye sockets out. He took out his phone, no texts from Papyrus yet, so he send one to him.

"you know, pap? rawr means hey there! on dinosaur so … rawr!"

He chuckled and yawned, daydreaming. Papyrus looked so cute with that blush, yesterday. He wanted to saw it again. Maybe if he keep saying embarrassing things he could saw it a bit more.

Talking about some nice bones, Papyrus had responded.

"ITS THAT SO? THEN RAWR TO YOU TOO, SANS!"

He laughed. Papyrus was truly the sweetest.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He went home after his usual Thursday drink at Grillby's. It had been a slow day. Only dull paperwork at the labs. Hell he didn't even get to sell his amazing 'dogs and 'cats today.

A little tipsy, or to be honest more like a bit drunk, he fumbled with the keys. Nothing good ever came from teleporting inebriated. Maybe he really had drank too much tonight and … Good for him that he had left Papyrus already tucked in and sleeping, he didn't want to be scolded for his drinking right now.

But it was a necessary evil. He always struggle to fall sleep, fearing subconsciously his gruesome nightmares. Now to wait for unconsciousness... What he could do till he passed out? Deciding to have a little fun he went online, browsing forums with his usual troll account, to check it out the news on the UnderNet. Leaving behind a trail of insufferable jokes all around.

The gossip was juicy as always. So many secrets spilled in the illusion of anonymity. Employees venting, monsters showing off, or doing crafts, crazed fans of Mettaton everywhere, who got a partner, who got a lover, who was cheating with who. And such.

Not much after he found himself mindlessly browsing Papyrus page, ~~stalking~~... Err. admiring his new pics.

 

_*Are you cake?*_ \--he commented on the cutest-- * _Because I want a piece of that*_

 

Heh, heh... because he was a real sweet of course, heh ... so sweet and... so...

A pop up notification.

_*KissyCutieLover has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_

 

So Alphys "secret" account was online too. Not odd, but why was she commenting on his brother post so late...? Mmmm.... He checked out her comment.

 

_*Wow, are you with coolskeleton95? That reads so lewd ... Are you his lover? *_

 

Alphys was always ready and eager to catch any possibly new gossip. Heh ... welp ... He will treat her real well.

 

_*Nah, I'm just being a little extra friendly with someone extra attractive. Why? OMG! Don't tell me... Are you coolskeleton95 jealous lover?*_

 

With that he went offline. He was about to pass out. He doubted Alphys will ever reply, and really hope she lost interest, for her own good. Sans yawned... and looked at the ceiling... He wanted to be around if possible when Papyrus read his secret comment.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

But no such luck. That morning Alphys "who else?" called him. She was very nervous, and tell him stuttering a lot she needed his help right now, so that much for a nice breakfast with Papyrus. He had to attend sentry duty after helping Alphys to regain control of the amalgamates that had gone berserk. That didn't happen often, but in some timelines the amalgamates were worse than in others.

Another glorious, boring day in Snowdin sentry post. Looking at the nothing. When will it end?

The sleep was slowly taking him away... when a loud notification on his phone made him jump out of his non existent skin.

 

_*coolskeleton95 ha_ _s_ _replied to your comment*_

 

Still startled by the noise he read the reply.

 

_*NYEH HEH HEH! WELL THANK YOU, STRANGER, BUT IS THE WHOLE LOT OR NOTHING. NO PIECES :D *_

 

Right now it was a really good thing he was alone at his sentry post, because his whole face was flustered. Burning with embarrassment and conflicted emotions. Because ... Why for Asgore's balls, was Papyrus flirting back to a stranger of the UnderNet? And why that reply sounded so ... lewd ... ? When Papyrus had learned to ... ?

A rush of notifications spammed his phone that very instant.

 

 _*RG01 has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **Woah!**

 _*Dogi has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **Roasted!**

_*anarchy4eva has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **So cool !**

_*reelinga_ _nything_ _has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **Hey** **P** **apyrus I want the whole! ;) wanna date?**

_*reelinga_ _nything_ _has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **I have today free**

_*coolskeleton95 has commented his post*_ _**SORRY, TRAINING TODAY** _

_*fedoraking has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **Don't listen to that loser I had better equipment. Wanna see it for yourself? :)**

 _*CutePuppyLife has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **Oh!**

 _*friedtenisball has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **My!**

 _*CutePuppyLife has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **Dog!**

 _*WarriorQueen has commented coolskeleton95's post too*_ **HE'S BUSY TODAY SO SCRAM YOU PUNKS! And you better don't slack off to go on a date you nerd! is that clear? And don't be late!**

 

_*You and 10 others follow this chat*_

 

Sans closed his phone. Shocked. He… he wasn't expecting THAT to happen. That escalated a lot very quickly. And what the hell was going on with fucking fish monster and Jerry? Damned perverts! He was going to snap off their ugly heads!!! How they _DARE_ to say such things to _HIS_ brother?

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that night he was strangely nervous about coming home. All day he has been shifting between absolute anger at the nerve of Jerry and fish monster. How they dared?! And plotting an appropriate, little punishment for each ... and his own blush at Papyrus response.

His brother was way less innocent he had believed. His magic just won't tone down. Maybe if he acted a little drunk Papyrus will believe it was from drinking? Drinking just on their movie night? A stupid idea. Really stupid even for his standards. Which were none.

So, still unsure about what to do he went home after his sentry duty. Tonight was movie night at home and he didn't want to be late. He teleported just in time to find Papyrus had bought some snacks for their movie and was settling their favorite blanket in the couch.

"JUST IN TIME! WELCOME HOME SANS!"

He instantly felt his blush back at the sight of Papyrus sweet beautiful smile, he just can't do this. What for the stars was he going to do now? How is he going to explain? Without even thinking about it he plopped down hard, face first on the floor. Well maybe some pain can wash away the stupidity.

Nope, that did absolutely nothing if something he feels even more stupid, and the heat on his face grows as he felt Papyrus hands picking him up ... welp then time for option two ...

"OH MY GOD SANS! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?

"damn, Pap… your smile... it kills me"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, BROTHER? THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING!"

The adorable orange blush was back, Sans grin too.

Papyrus settled Sans on the couch and began to rumble around the new anime acquisitions Undyne had lend him. Finding one promising enough. Sexy Good Mechas fighting Sexiest Bad Mechas for the sake of humanity. A lot of dramatic battle scenarios for them to enjoy. As Papyrus went back to put the movie on he discovered Sans had dozed off.

Normally that annoyed him. His brother was such a lazybones. But today Papyrus believed Sans looked very small, and cute. He wrapped him on the blanked and secured him with an arm. Sans skull resting peaceful on his rib-cage.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans was yet again wasting away another day at his vendor stand in Hotland. He was almost counting the seconds he had till his next customer. A Vulkin. It was always a Vulkin today.

Bored to the bone. His thoughts drifting to the night before. Yesterday movie night had been ... uneventful. A shame he fell asleep, but it had been so nice to rest next to Papyrus, listening to his soul. It felt somehow special at the same time. Feeling secure in his embrace.

His own soul rested and filled to the brim with so much love. He loved Papyrus ... a lot.

"How much the 'dogs cost today?"

And there it was. His vulking costumer has arrived.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

-HELLO, BROTHER-

-hey pap, howz it going?-

-SOME WIRES TANGLED AT PUZZLE 3!! BUT WORRY NOT DEAR BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS WORKING HARD TO SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!!-

His smile was nostalgic today.

-you got 'em bro, the great papyrus will find a way to solve it-

-NYE HEH HEH! WELL OF COURSE, YOU TOO, SANS, WORK HARD. I BELIEVE IN YOU!-

Sans wrote a reply. He wanted to tell. He had write this message before. In many, many different ways, but he always cancels it. Too afraid. He felt stupid and guilty ... He souldn't be doing this anymore.

He was simply not worthy. But his phalanges were on the "send" option of the text message. Doubting. Something he never dare to do before.

This could be a terribly mistake. Most likely a disaster. He had wasted the afternoon trying to write something cute to Papyrus, but a set of words keep coming back at his mind. He typed them, and erased them. Then typed again, and erased them. Then typed.

Never in a single timeline he had dared to send something like this to Paps. But maybe today he was really out of his mind, he pressed the send button. Praying to the stars on surface the results weren't too disastrous.

-Sorry bro, I can't raise the courage to say how much I adore you so, I guess I will keep it to myself-

All done. The reply was almost immediate.

-BUT YOU DID, BROTHER! YOU JUST TOLD ME! AND I'M REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW! I ADORE A LOT TOO, SANS I LOVE YOU! ♥-

Sans soul glowed at the response.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the weekend. They were on the couch relaxing before dinner, Papyrus head resting on Sans legs, Sans looking at his brother, adoringly, caressing his skull with long, gentle motions as he talked about his brand new ideas for strategic sparring with Undyne.

"… hey paps, can i borrow a kiss? i promise to give it back…"

On the TV a very old special re-run of the first ever Mettaton Musical was playing. Sans felt his body tense. He had been thinking about it of course, but he never mean to really say that to him for real! He didn't mean to say that out loud!

Papyrus didn't respond, just silently looked at him with a very serious and strange look on his face.

Sans was considering perhaps this had revolt Papyrus, and that definitely he had gone too far when a pair of large bony hands trapped his skull and a pair or teeth clicked with his.

Just like that, lingering there for a second and then gone. It took a whole minute for Sans to even react

"... paps you actually… kissed me" His voice, barely audible sounded so far away.

"YES, I'M AWARE, BROTHER, NOW LET'S FINNISH WATCHING METTATON, OKAY?"

"o... k ... ?"

Papyrus used Sans legs as pillow again, his attention returning to the TV.

The frankly absurd musical passed in absolute silence between them. Only the terrible robotic voice, singing romantic tunes in a dress while acting and posing dramatically trowing plastic flowers and glitter everywhere. Totally lost for Sans. His mind empty. Silent. As the credits rolled on the screen and Mettaton bowed to the clapping audience, Papyrus voice reclaimed all his attention.

"YOU ARE A LIAR, BROTHER"

"wa..."

"YOU ARE A LIAR, BROTHER" He repeated "YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME BACK THE KISS"

"what?! oh! … em sorry, bro" Sans can't even think clearly. What was happening? He wanted to escape teleport anywhere but here. And he wanted to never leave this couch ever again. "i-i-i c-can give it back now... i-if you like…" He didn't even know if he was being really serious and have just lost his damn mind or joking in an attempt to bring things back to some normality.

"YOU WANT TO, SANS?"

He wanted? If he wanted to joke this could be a great time. Come on just say something annoying. Push Papyrus away... It was so easy... but his mouth seemed still disconnected from his mind...

"yeah ... you want me to?"

"YES, I WANT YOU TO KISS ME BACK BROTHER"

With trembling hands Sans pulled Papyrus to him and clinked their teeth together. Feeling his blush creep on his entire skull. Only for a brief moment he keep the contact, then he let go.

But Papyrus pulled him back. Parting his teeth. Caressing Sans teeth with his tongue. Asking for a permission he didn't needed. The kiss became heated in an instant, Sans receiving his brother's eager tongue, feeling the overwhelming sensation of being kissed like this ... soon Sans broke it gasping. Afraid to faint.

He withdrew a tongue he didn't even realize he was using. And reality struck him.

What had they done?! This was definitely not okay. He was so sick! He had acted upon his sick desires and had tainted him!

His brother. The light of his miserable life. The only one keeping him sane in this abhorrent hell. Tears were pricking on his sockets. Papyrus was still so close and was pulling him even closer. Kissing him again. He felt instantly weak, wishing more than anything to keep kissing him...

Pushing him a little, before his resolve failed him Sans spoke.

"paps no, we can't, this ... this is not allowed. this is wrong. i'm sorry, little bro i did this to you ... i'm such... " He couldn't even finish his sentence, sobbing on Papyrus arms. He was truly the worst.

"NO SANS, LISTEN! I KNOW THIS IS WRONG, BUT I DON'T CARE, I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG! I LOVE YOU SANS! YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

"what are you talking about paps? you should care, you have to care, we can't do this. it will ruin your reputation any day. think about your future. your life. monsters can hurt you for this, brother. it's my fault, i'm revolting … paps i …"

"I KNOW YOU ARE SAYING THIS FOR MY SAKE, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO HURT YOU EITHER! BUT I CAN'T KEEP LYING TO YOU AND MYSELF NOT NOW I KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME!”

"brother, paps … please..."

He was hurting his little brother, like the fucking trash he was.

"I CAN'T PRETEND ANYMORE. I COULD NOT NOTICE HOW MUCH MY SOUL WANTS TO BE WITH YOURS. HOW MUCH YOUR SOUL WANTS TO BE WITH MINE. I WANT YOU TO BE YOURS I WANT YOU TO BE ONLY MINE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO SOME RANDOM MONSTER SANS!"

"don't talk like that! you're not going to lose, papyrus. Never... you know how i feel now... i'm yours... and always will be"

"THEN KISS ME, KISS ME BROTHER"

Sans gripped his shoulders, keeping his brother in place, his sockets closed and his head down. That demand was so unfair. Papyrus didn't knew what he was getting himself into. But he knew, he knew what the risk was for both, this can cost them everything... but he can't deny his brother anything, and to his shame he didn't want to deny him either. What Papyrus was offering his was simply too good. He wasn't strong enough.

Moving his hands and still trembling, he pulled Papyrus skull and kissed him again. Clicking their teeth together, instantly parting to let their magics encounter each other. In a languid movement his brother's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Dearly.

“Nobody Needs To Know, Brother. I Can Keep A Secret If It's For You. This Decision Is Ours Only”

"oh, paps...” It wasn't just that simple.

"Even If We Can't I Will Protect You Sans, With My Life, I Love You, Please Stay With Me"

“i will”

“Never Believed You Could Reciprocate My Feelings Sans. I... Never Intend To Show You How I Feel, But Lately You Were... Flirting With Me... And When You Asked Me For A Kiss... Stars Sans I Toguht I Was Dreaming... Is The Same For You?”

“yes”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

-IF KISSES WERE SNOWFLAKES SANS, I'D SEND YOU A BLIZZARD-

He couldn't help but giggle.

-they said that nothing last forever, paps will you be my nothing?-

-YES BROTHER, BE MY NOTHING TOO-

-i will, love you, pap-

-LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH SANS-

 

Surprisingly it was very easy to keep their secret from the others. Way too easy. Outside the house Papyrus always assumed his role of little brother and his bubbly personality. Keeping him smiling like and idiot with his antics. They hugged now a lot more and played a lot more in public and no one gave a damn.

But as they closed the door for the day everything was different. As soon as they were alone Papyrus always pulled him close for a kiss.

“Mine”

It was barely a whisper, a mantra designed to remind them both this was indeed real.

“how about we flip a coin paps? heads i'm yours, tails you are mine”

His relentless cheesy flirting hasn't subdued at all. If anything increased since Papyrus now always laughed at it.

“Nyeh heh heh! Not Need For Such Silly Things Brother We Belong With Each Other”

Could be something more perfect than his brother's laugh? He didn't think so. They loved each other deeply. They got each other backs. They were going to make this work.

“it is hot in here bro?... or it's just you?”

His words earned him an adorable glowing blush an a hungry, devouring kiss. He gasped, clutching at his brother's scarf and kissing eagerly back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Were halfway there :) Thank you for reading!


	15. Distance --Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance. Angsty. Happy End.

 

 

Papyrus was against this.

But the Magnificent Sans wasn't one to overlook when someone needed his help. The big generous heart of Sans was one of the things Papyrus loved the most in him.

Still, he was against this.

At first it has been shocking. Just one night like any other as they were fooling a little on Sans room a terrible racket has alerted something was happening. The noise leading them to the basement. Into Papyrus laboratory. They slipped again on their night clothes and went to see what was the deal. Slowly with a lamp and some bone attacks the approached the noise.

Papyrus has been nervous, the noise came from the machine. But it was not possible, the thing didn't work. No matter how much he tried it was a lost cause. So it was possibly it was just and injured animal scared and trying to escape. Sans was walking the first, as he was the warrior in training. But Papyrus sure as hell was ready to push him aside or behind to the most faint sign of danger.

Just to find a couple of injured skeletons from another world were the intruders. Right there on a machine that didn't work.

To his Sans seeing a version of him almost dying has been terrible, shocking in a very bad way, almost to a point of breaking him down. It took hours to calm him. But even with that he wasn't resentful of the others. They did their best to beat the odds of their world. And survive. Together. It was not any different he will do for Sans.

 

Papyrus from the other universe affectionately nicknamed Rus for short and his brother became instant best friends. He can't help but be worried at first. After all they knew nothing about those skeletons. Even if they were somehow them. But Rus was such an innocent creature, so precious he was sure they were lucky for had the chance to meet him.

Rus brother Comic the pun master, was no different. At first he was wary of him. He seemed to have a very dark side and hide secrets and knew much more than him about the true purpose of the secret machine and about Doctor G. Probably he was a dangerous monster. But not to them. the way he joked with Sans and the way pulled practical jokes on him was hilarious. Someone who could prank them and yet care about them. Comic proved to be authentic when he was upfront about his knowledge, and the reasons they were here.

At first Comic was reluctant to talk about his reasons being Sans present. But Papyrus assured Comic it was okay. Sans was not exactly as innocent and delicate as Rus. Sans was a compassionate monster and had so much softness in his soul. But also was a Warrior. And very mature when he had to be.

But what Comic told them was truly terrible. So horrible Sans cried in his arms hiding on his hoodie halfway the story. And Papyrus himself was trembling. Hearing of the spiral-down of death an reset the brothers were trapped in was absolutely abhorrent.

The way their human child Frisk had kill them so many times, only to reset the time and kill them again for fun was specially nerve wrecking. They too had a human child here.

But contrary to the genocidal maniac that had cursed Rus and Comic universe, their child Chara was a nice kid, learning on the hard way to be friends with everyone no matter how strange or rude the monster and Papyrus was sure soon enough they will find a way to break the barrier. He had a faint hunch soon they all will be free.

So Comic asked for their help.

He wanted to repair and use their machine to go back to their universe and destroy the human kid and take their soul. But he wanted to leave Rus here under their care in case everything went wrong. Comic told them he pretend to break the code from inside. To stop the kid from playing with the time.

That was the first time he saw the fiery determination on his Sans eyes. He wanted to help Comic. And he wanted for Rus to return with his brother to a safe place in their own home.

Papyrus and Sans offered Comic Sanctuary in their world. But Comic had a vow to be the last line of defense against the demon that was devouring their entire universe. Corrupting it. And a personal vendetta against the one who had took his brother's life so many times.

Besides Comic told them he truly believed the demon in his world was trying to gather power to break the code and access to other universes from there. Never till now they succeeded in it. But Sans was worried. And didn't wanted to risk it.

So Comic began to repair the machine. Rus played with Sans and he keep out a socket out from all of them. What he didn't had in account was Sans has too heard the story and was trying his best to find a way to help. And he came with one.

Not just an idea. A whole, dangerous and risky plan for helping the stranded brothers. Papyrus was terrified.

“Please Papy trust me... believe in me”

And how can he say no to that? He wasn't going to be the one to crush the others hopes or doubt Sans abilities. Of course he will support him and believe in him. Even when he was against this. He wanted to go with him. He will give his very bones to protect his brother.

But unfortunately someone has to look the machine was functional from this side. And the only ones who more or less understood the functionality were Comic and himself.

The plan was an elaborated one, and Sans has enlisted not only himself Comic and Rus but also he searched for the help of Chara, their human child who had been also horrified by the way a human was destroying monsters lives. And _a potted plant._

He was going to stay on this universe, keeping the machine on and telling everybody Sans was sick with a contagious flu. Comic, Rus, Chara and the potted plant were going on the other side, to fool the human child.

They only had one chance. And Papyrus was against this. He believed in Sans, but he was afraid. He didn't want to lose him. Sans was everything he had. He can't live without him.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The machine was ready and functional. Papyrus took a chair from the kitchen. He wasn't going to move from here. Till he could have Sans on his arms again.

“Papy? Can you come with me to the kitchen for a second?”

“sure, bro”

Papyrus followed Sans upstairs taking the hint that Sans need him to talk in private. Papyrus entered the living room and heard Sans closing the door to the basement and putting on the latch, he turned to face his brother, but Sans was already on his arms. Trembling entirely against his body.

“sans whats wrong? are you afraid of this?”

“I'm afraid... but not of fighting the human. Not of helping them. I... don't want to leave you Papy”

Papyrus hugged the small frame of his brother. He wanted to tell him to stay with him to leave the others to fend for themselves. But he was not that kind of monster. And even if he wanted to keep Sans safe no matter what, asking Sans will be extremely unfair to Sans.

Instead he cupped his brother's face and pulled him in a loving, tender kiss. Sans small hands were on his. The pulse of his magic wrapping Sans with peace and reassurance. With confidence. And as their kiss lasted he conjured the indestructible bond of their love. Filling Sans soul with his deep love for him.

As they parted Papyrus saw Sans body surrounded with his own protective magic. Without a word he pulled Sans cyan soul out and shielded it with his vibrant magic. Returning it then to Sans who huddled it on his hands for a moment then the soul returned to his rib-cage.

They kissed briefly again.

“I love you Papy... thanks for trusting me”

“please be careful, please come back to me soon my love...”

“I will Papy, I'm going to be back soon, we are going to be safe please wait for us”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

They returned with the others Sans never letting go of his hand as they all prepared to cross the Portal, Papyrus keep close his brother hand.

He can't said anything else, but the firm contact, the warmth of Sans bones... It was all he needed to keep his soul to stop from stumping hard from his fear.

They never had been apart before. And Papyrus find this test, too hard to pass. But he will for Sans love and his beliefs.

Rus crossed the portal first, next was Chara and their potted plant. They were a little nervous but like everyone else they had took a like on Rus, and were more calm to know he was waiting for them there. Next was Comic, he thanked Papyrus for the shelter and for all his help and for the trust.

Their handshake was interrupted of course by Comic whoopee cushion. He smiled a little bit. When the time came for Sans to cross the portal they made sure the others were truly on the other side before Papyrus pulled his beloved for one last kiss.

“goodbye sans please, take care”

Their hands still connected, refusing to let go.

“It's see you soon, silly Papy... please never say goodbye to me”

“see you soon my beloved sans... i will wait for you, i believe in you”

Sans squeezed his hand one last time and Papyrus released his hand. The last thing he saw was Sans strained smile. And a flash of light.

Praying to the angels of all the universes to protect Sans from every evil.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans kept his hands next to his soul thinking about his Papy, feeling the shield on his soul still connecting them despite the incalculable distance as he stepped out of the machine.

This was his plan, and Papy was counting in him, he wanted so much to help Rus and Comic to be free.

He can't stand suffering monsters. Even more when the monsters that were suffering were other Papyrus and Sans. Almost feeling himself the unbearable pain in Comic soul. So close the edge. So alone. Protecting Rus all by himself. He can't sit back at home and quietly wait for him to fall apart. Comic wasn't alone anymore.

Papy and himself were now his friends.

And Sans never leave a friend in need. Comic didn't deserve to bear this burden alone. So here he was. Ready to start.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Comic has told them the child always killed everyone till Asgore. Usually they got bored on his battle against Comic or before if they got stuck and always reset after.

This time the plan was for to wait for the time Rus had to fight against the human. He was going to be the carnage. Pretending to be Comic will fight alongside Rus, preventing the human made the kill they needed to progress. Chara and Comic will be the back up.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Just in time and as was expected the human demon walked towards them. The blizzard was heavy, Sans only could see the glowing red eyes of the beast oozing monster dust. Till Rus pulled the human soul out for a battle. Then he can saw them clearly. They looked just like Chara, but dressed differently. This human Frisk, used a blue sweater. Chara always used a green one.

“ _What is this Comedian? tired of seeing him die?”_

Sans didn't replied, but prepared himself to battle. He was a little nervous Comic jacket was comfy, and warm reminding him of Papy's hoodie, but the pink slippers were very different from his usual boots..

A royal guard always used the circumstances to advantage. The human was talking. So their were still not totally lost to the level of violence. They weren't a fallen. Yet.

Using bone constructs to repel the overwhelming but not so fast attacks of the human. Shielding Rus in all his force. Comic has warned him. Just a touch for the children weapon and Rus was death.

The battle was intense, but no more hard that Alphys sparring. He was slowly being more and more confident. Using his bone constructs to attack the child.

But as the time passed and the battle continued, he knew something was off. Comic wasn't stepping up. Tired his speed decreased and the child smiled. Cruelly. This was a play to them.

Suddenly and unexpected Chara's friend flower popped up from the snow, his face deformed and attacked Rus. He defended him cutting the flowers vines with a flurry of white bones. Then the human child took then the chance and with an unforeseen speed, aimed directly for his soul cutting directly in half.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Papyrus jerked awake. It was ten pas two in the morning. Suddenly sure something was terrible wrong. He rose from the chair. Sans was hurt. He felt a punch on his soul. Cold steel draining the life, the magic.

And then his cellphone rang. A myriad of numbers were on the screen.

“hello”

“Papy?”

His voice. His Sans voice. Papyrus fell on his knees. Alive. Thanks the heavens, Sans was alive, Sans crying.

“sans what is happening? are you okay? how are you calling me?”

“Papy I... I almost died”

The sniffs and whimpers in the other side, increased.

Gods.

“Your shield... protected me. Papy... you, your love... kept me alive”

“sans... i'll give my life for yours you know, right? thanks to the heavens you are alive, my love”

“I love you Papy” He heard the desperation on his brother's voice “I love you so much... Papy I wish I could hold your hands, hug you and kiss you right now”

He clenched his fists. He felt so useless, kneeling here on the cold floor of the basement, he had to be by his beloved side.

“sans i'm here, brother, cry if you need, i'm here, i'll listen”

“Papy I was such a fool! They almost got us! Frisk wasn't alone Papy... a monster helped them, Rus is a little hurt but he will be alright”

“Remember Flowey? Chara's flower friend?”

“yes of course” That silly flower was hard to forget, so goofy and all.

“He exists here too, but here he is evil, he was working with the human and discovered our trap. He fooled us and almost killed Chara too, but they are so strong brother, they were very brave and fought back”

“it's good to hear”

“I was forgetting. Alphys modified my phone, Papy that is how i can talk with you”

“alphys?” The captain?

“Yes, Here she is a scientist!”

“that's... weird”

“Right?”

“Papy we still had to make sure they can't came back, please wait for me a little more”

“i don't know if my soul could handle it, sans”

“Mine either, it hurts so much to be apart from you, but we got this far, let's do this till the end”

“I will try, Sans but please come home as soon as you can, please bro”

“Think of me please, Papy, keep me close to you the same way you are always in my mind”

“i'm always thinking of you my love”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took time.

So much time.

But the monsters of the other universe, his Sans and Chara were working hard to destroy the demon for good.

His cellphone received one last call from his beloved Sans before exploding on a million pieces. It seemed transfer of information between universes were still a little early.

In that one, Sans told him about the issues on the communication and that it was possibly the last call before coming home.

And he was waiting. As the hours passed the clock a torture device. Stealing little naps, still on his chair.

Waiting for the moment Sans will came home.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The machine began to flash, in white and then in red. In increasing speed, Papyrus rose again. Not daring to touch anything. The closest possible to the aperture.

As the lights died out, his brother Sans, Chara and _their_ Flowey stepped out of the machine. Papyrus relief to see his brother a little tired but fine made his legs weak. Sans threw himself on his brother's arms. Papyrus held him close, squeezing his small frame. And then they parted. But Papyrus took his brother's hand. Their fingers intertwined instantly holding the other close, and longing for more contact, for closeness.

The human child also looked terribly tired. So after leaving them to rest on the couch, they were out like a light. Papyrus covered the tiny human on blankets for them to rest.

When the silence was absolute... and the two brothers were alone in the privacy of their room, they reached for each other in the darkness. Sans touched his brother's face so desperately looking for his mouth eager to be again with him. Papyrus kissed him back with hunger, with need. Their magic sparking rekindling their fire. Their light.

“I'm so sorry Papy... ”

“please never let me again, sans i'll die”

“Me too, I almost died so far away from you" Sans shuddered

"promise me, sans"

"It's a promise, Papy no matter what happens, we will do it together from now on”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	16. Reversal --Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere. Unhealthy relationships. Violence. Possessive Behaviour. Messed up.
> 
> This chapter is the mirror story/companion of chapter 4 Twist. It's not necessary to read that chapter to understand this one. 
> 
> Please proceed with caution.

 

Life on surface was complicated. Much more troublesome than Papyrus could have ever imagined. The easy part was humans were relatively easy to fool. Nowadays they were slowly accepting monster areas. And seem to show regret over the massacre they ancestors committed centuries ago.

Now he and Sans had new jobs amongst humans and lived in a precious house of their own. Humans were apparently fascinated by gold, so for now they had more than enough to live for a while. And for a while he mustered the idea of a nice time only for the two of them. Just like in the old times. How he wished he could keep Sans forever trapped on their house. More easily to control his every moment that way. But that of course that wouldn't work, the more time he spend with Sans on a room the two of them alone the less he could resist the impulse of jumping on his brother's bones. Trapping him here for him and with him will raise suspicion and questions. Besides Sans was truly a lazy skeleton and he certainly didn't want him to be any more lazier.

Sans had a lot of gold savings, much more than Papyrus expected, and with those, Sans bought him the car of his dreams. A red sports race car. He was pleasantly surprised and elated by such a present from Sans. But then his brother bought a simple humble vespa for him. He frowned.

His brother has never been a social person and he was grateful for that. It limited the time and people he had to keep watch on. Unfortunately, he on the other hand has always been seen as the friendly one, the outgoing never-failing playful, full of energy that he wasn't.

Appearances however have their benefits. Like all the parties he got invited for example. They expand his information network. One of his drunk “friends” for example, talked on their last party so casually about something very interesting. A monster _wanting to date his brother_. How interesting. He wanted to _know more._ But this monster didn't know much more. Just rumours.

So he began to attend each and every one of the possible parties in search of more information. Gathers, mixers, anything that had monsters, while lurking on the internet. But so far no luck on either. His brother wasn't one for spilling secrets so easily. If he really was interested in someone Papyrus _had to know_.

Without another alternative he had to go and have drinks with his co-workers in hopes to find any new circle to party with and gain new information.

Seeing Sans less also alleviated the increasing sexual tension that he felt growing in the room every time they were together.

Then the elusive information came back to him at least and he found who the monster was. A couple of times Sans has been seen in the questionable company of Grillby. It was not a real secret, he used to visit his bar a lot back on the underground. But they know had been seen at Grillbys house. And all the monsters knew how casual was the fire elemental with his sex flings. He was pretty discreet.

But the drunken and drugged monster talking so freely about all the details to him told him Grillby was not only a fuck-toy of his brother, but actually was in love with Sans and wanted to date him.

Hilarious.

It took him almost another week to “encounter” Grillby on a party. Casually. The elemental wasn't much of a talker. But using the card of the oblivious and carefree brother of Sans ultimately he get the confession of his own flames.

“SO YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE SANS? LIKE IN WANT TO DATE HIM?”

The elemental nodded.

“Yes”

“OH MY GOD! THAT SO NICE! CAN I HELP? I WILL GLADLY HELP YOU GET A CHANCE WITH HIM, HE IS ALWAYS SO LONELY I'M WORRIED. HE NEED TO BE OUT MORE!”

Doubting. Papyrus could see the reluctance in the other's body language.

“I... don't know Papyrus, I don't think I can have a chance with him”

Ha! Of course he don't.

NONSENSE! AT LEAST YOU SHOULD TRY! BUT I SEE YOU ARE SHY! SO... HOW ABOUT A PRETEND DATE? ONLY THE TWO OF US, TO EASE THE NERVES. I CAN PRETEND TO BE MY BROTHER AND YOU COULD DO AND ASK ALL THE THINGS YOU WILL ON THE REAL ONE! WHAT DO YOU SAY?

It cost him almost all the night for the fire elemental to accept on the condition of made it a secret pretend date after all, Grillby told him they didn't want Sans to find them having a date together.

But Papyrus wanted for Sans to know about this. He knew that his beautiful racing car has a tracking device. And it was one of the things that he loved most about the car. The knowledge his brother has gone to such extremes to _keep him under_ _**control**_.

He did not miss the way that his brother looked at his date clothes. His best looking clothes. He dressed as if the date were for him and Sans. And in a certain way the night was for them. A little play test. What will Sans do?

The place was not the best but it was okay, he of course will never bring Sans here for a real date. It was revolting, too cliché, too corny Sans deserved something much better. His brother had refined tastes and standards, of course this lust driven monster was way far from being capable of fulfil them.

As he expected Sans had followed them. He smiled and keep the chat with his date trying to ease Grillby's doubts he need this monster to confide completely on him for the next step of his plan, while feeling the trill of being watched closely by his older brother, bringing so much excitement to dullest of his dates.

Grillby was impressed too by his date clothes and was trying hard to act polite and even joke a little as he actually practices for asking Sans on a date. Papyrus smiled a lot even if he found the words disgusting. A nice encouraging smile. If he could he would laugh in his face. His efforts were pathetic.

But while he was here, it didn't hurt to put a little show for Sans benefit. And keep his part of the act for Grillby in response to the elemental practice. He touched Grillby hands over the table. And for a moment the elemental looked too flushed. But then something there on his eyes told him... he could turn the tables any moment he wanted. And if he played well his cards seducing Grillby could be _very easy_.

As the night ended Papyrus joked with Grillby as a friend. And talked about the great night they just had. And basically being again the silly skeleton everyone think he was. Changing masks was never easy but that absurd personality was almost like a second skin and was comfortable to take that role again. Grillby relaxed being in the company of someone he knew. Papyrus encouraged the elemental to really ask his brother out. But Grillby was still unsure.

“IF YOU WANT... YOU COULD ALWAYS HAVE A SECOND ONE WITH ME”

He put the act of being shy and flustered, Grillby took the bite immediately. His flames sparkling on his embarrasement. But the look was there.

_Way too easy._

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the days passed and Grillby didn't answered his texts he was pleasantly surprised. Elated. Sans has done something about the issue then, but he didn't know what. Maybe Sans has humiliated him so much he was too ashamed to show his ugly mug? Moping around the house he tried to draw his brother attention to him.

“aww, bro what's wrong?”

It worked, it always worked.

"HE DOESN'T ANSWER ME ANYMORE ..."

“who?”

GRILLBY. WE... WE HAD A DATE LAST NIGHT, BUT HE IS NOT ANSWERING MY TEXTS ANYMORE"

"oh, i'm really sorry, pap"

Sans didn't look sorry at all. The glint of his eyes was down right perverse.

"if he is being like this, he doesn't really deserve someone as cool as you, bro, don't worry Paps is his loss"

Papyrus received the embrace Sans gave him with thirst, pressing their bodies as close as possible, inhaling deeply the essence of Sans body. Taking comfort on the familiar smell.

_His Sans. His only._

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

The news flew by on the community. Grillby has dissapear. Asgore, Toriel and Frisk were informed. The human police got involved.

Papyrus was in heaven. Grillby has disspear. And the only who could be guilty was Sans. His brother... It was much more amazing that he could ever dream. Sans... possibly has dusted someone. **For him.** Oh stars! Oh heavens! But it could also be a coincidence. He can't be sure. It was too good to be true. Maybe some of the dubious night companions of the elemental finally went to far. He and Sans joined the search parties. Looking around the woods calling for Grillby's name.

As the time passed and the search teams told it was unlikely they will find Grillby Papyrus made use his act of the act wounded brother, to his own benefit. Claiming Sans attention only to him. Enjoying the fantasy that Sans definitely had killed Grillby and did it _for him_.

Stroking and fondling Sans body every time he got the chance. Kissing him so close to the teeth. More and more difficult each time to just resist. Sans looked more happy and healthy than ever. Maybe he enjoyed the attention Papyrus gave him? It was the kill? It felt soo right. Like a dream became true.

Until Queen Toriel began to visit heir home nearly every day, trying to convince Sans to cook together again. And always bringing treats. Papyrus simply hated her. She was the only close friend his brother had. And while Sans wasn't really that convinced. He simply can't this to continue even an inch further. So he had to something about her.

And better start soon on the unwanted chores. And even better the former queen herself decided to invite him to cook as Sans refused. Enthusiastically Papyrus raised a fist slipping on his usual mask babbling excitedly he told her he wanted to learn how to cook Toriel's famous pie. In exchange she she asked to learn his spaghetti recipe.

It was excruciating. The daily practice lessons. The daily hearing the queen talking about the same things. After what felt like an eternity to him Papyrus asked to cook on her house. He didn't want Sans to see her too much. She agreed but then soon began to ask him favours. To drive her here, to pick up Frisk. Absolutely terrible. He made sure to keep in touch with Sans, sending him lovely texts and calling him often to say hi.

But he had to hold this burden. Anything to keep her away from Sans. And it seemed to work, because each day the queen was more and more relaxed around Papyrus, talking his true mind about Asgore for example and the way the humans were taking the politics of the two races.

One day, as they were finishing the lessons on butterscotch pie and Papyrus attempts were pretty decent, Toriel decided for them to have a little secret drink as Frisk was still in the office. Papyrus had an impressive resistance. Being an skeleton and all.

But it was pretty convenient for his purposes. So he agreed. Soon the queen had drank half the bottle and was blushing and giggling. Papyrus followed her game. And asked her finally about her opinion of Sans. She doubted for a moment, but then she blurted out, just as he thought she liked _his brother_. More than friends. And wanted his help to made her intentions more clear to Sans.

Papyrus nailed the knife on wooden cutting board. With force. Starling her.

“OH MY! ARE YOU FOR REAL LADY TORIEL? OF COURSE _I WILL HELP!_ ”

“Aahahaha, Oh stars thanks dear, you scared me there for a second!”

He convinced again his unsuspecting prey the best course of action was to made a practice date. The queen was absolutely bashful on the matter and didn't wanted Sans to know about just yet. So she agreed to a “secret” practice date. Papyrus suspected more for agreeing with him that because she believed it could help. But it didn't matter to his plan. So whatever. They searched for the place together. And decided a romantic walk was just what Sans and Toriel needed on their first date. Something more calm and private.

In reality Papyrus wanted an isolate area. If Sans really had it in him he wanted to made things easier for him. His hands trembling in excitement. But in any case he wanted to Sans a good show too.

Papyrus informed Sans, via text, he wasn't coming home today, as he and Toriel were going to take a day long trip to the nearby town. And told him Frisk was okay and spending the night with monster's kid parents for a sleep over.

Time to put the plan in motion.

Shopping with her has been by far the worst of the worst. So many shops, and so many clothes. He had to admit the queen had respectable standards and dressed nicely. But Sadly no one could compete with him for Sans. He was the only possible option. A shame but those clothes were for nothing. Papyrus knew for sure, Sans will follow them. He didn't know for sure if he already found them. But the thought of Sans stalking his every movement... was nice. And that gave him hopes.

Toriel could be tiresome, and the puns, good the puns were horrid! His brother had grace and witty she... was disaster. As they ate he started to feel a little fed up with the situation. The queen also seemed a little tired thanks to the heavens. So the conversation focused mostly on politics and how Toriel wanted for Frisk to pursue higher education. To finally ponder if Sans would enjoy a date like this.

As they were on the car again, Papyrus was doubting, maybe he was doing this for nothing. He didn't feel the presence of Sans at all during the time he passed with the queen. But it could simply be beause o the unnatural amount of humans that were here. Or the noise they made. Toriel had fell asleep not much after their drive began. Finally some peace and quiet.

In a better mood after she shut up for a while Papyrus made his best impressions of the gallant gentleman he will be on a date with his brother, not her. They walked slowly, the path was precious, just the right amount of flowers and the little river the waterfall formed.

Toriel was lost in thought, stealing glances at Papyrus from time to time. He made his smile ever present. And his movements protective. They both were dreaming about a date with Sans, but only one of them will live to full-fill that dream. And her time was tickling, less and less with each step.

Papyrus ideal scenario was for Sans killing her. But the if his plan somehow failed, he could always _finish the job himself_.

As they reached at least the waterfall, it truly was a view to behold. They sat on a little mat Toriel had bring and took some much needed refreshments.

Then they began their practice date.

“OKAY LADY TORIEL WHAT WILL YOU TELL IF I WERE MY BROTHER?”

Toriel cleared his throat, and looked directly at him bashful and ashamed, but put a paw a top of his hand. But couldn't seem to muster any words.

“Come on, Tori what is it? You called me here all of the sudden”

She giggled and blushed even more.

“Oh my goodness you really sound like him”

He kept his smile on place.

“Did you wanted to tell me something?”

“Yes, in fact... Oh Papyrus I'm such a failure, I can't do this”

“JUST KEEP GOING, HOW ABOUT I ASK THE QUESTIONS?”

“Okay”

“DO YOU LIKE ME?”

“Yes, I like you very much”

“ARE YOU _IN LOVE_ WITH ME?”

“...Yes... I'm in love with you”

“SEE? IT'S REALLY EASY!

“Pffft... I don't think this count much Papyrus hahahaha! I don't think this cout at all”

They both laughed. Then Papyrus phone went off. Killing the fun immediately. Odd. An emergency on his job. Precisely today. He didn't have any time for that!

“SEEMS LIKE I'M REQUIRED IN THE RESTAURANT LADY TORIEL”

“Oh my, is everything okay”

“SOME KIND OF EMERGENCY”

“I see”

“WANT TO COME BACK WITH ME? WE WILL ARRIVE LATE BUT...”

“You are very nice Papyrus, but I can't ask you to take me home when you had your own business to attend”

“BUT...”

“Don't worry, I'll be okay dear, leave this old woman to his thoughts for a while, could you”

“OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER!”

“Oh dear you don't” she said, cupping his skull “but I want to be alone for a while...”

“OKAY I... UNDERSTAND, I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING OF MORE HELP”

“You're such a sweetheart Papyrus, you helped a lot”

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

“HELLO? CAN I TALK WITH THE MANAGER PLEASE? OKAY”

Papyrus ended the call. What he could do? Right know was the perfect time to end her. He will not have a chance like this ever. He dialled another number.

“HELLO, YES GOOD, BUT THEY CALLED ME”

“WHAT? YES YOU THINK HE WILL? HE IS AROUND?”

“IS PERFECT THANK YOU! TELL HIM HE CAN USE MY CAR. JUST TELL HIM USE MY CARD TO CHECK IN PLEASE!”

Just in time, his luck seemed to align perfectly today. Burgerpants will take the shift at the restaurant for some gold and the promise he could use his car for today.

Giving him the keys felt stupid. He loved his car, Sans has bought it, and tracked him specially to control Papyrus. But he and the queen had some matters to finish.

* * * * * * * * * *

 

“tori what are you doing?”

Papyrus couldn't believed his eyes. Sans was truly here. Stalking Toriel behind his back. He sat on the ground not trusting his legs. He put his hands over his mouth to cover any possible sound.

“Oh my god! SANS?! I-Is that really you? I... mmm... Did you heard me?”

Sans expression was so beautiful. So... entranced. And fierce.

“you should have know better than this, tori”

Papyrus frowned, what does that mean?

“Excuse me? SANS?! What are you talking about?

Sans didn't acknowledged her question. A sharp bone construction on his hands. The dark aura surronding him, the empty sockets. Papyrus breath was hot and harsh...

“goodbye, my friend”

“WAIT Sans! What are you doing? Please! you don't understand!”

“sorry friend, is too late for apologies, time to take you back TORIELity.”

Papyrus saw how two of his brothers blaster hovered over the queen. And then Sans attacked her. Stabbing the middle of her body. Sans instantly teleported and fired his blasters.

“Sans do you really... h...?”

Papyrus body was shaking from silent excitement and laugh. Toriel was crying, he could saw his tears from here. She was still trying to confess still trying to reach his brother. But dusted the moment after.

Sans body fell on his knees. Trembling. Huffing and panting from the high and the effort.

He couldn't control himself... he moaned. He loved Sans so much, he wanted to have his brother under him... right now.

Sans head snapped at the sound and Papyrus pushed a branch. A bird looked at him indignant and flew screaming to the night.

The last thing Papyrus saw of him that night was Sans bitter smile.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Toriel's dust was found tree weeks after her death. Naturally everyone concluded the queen took her own life.

Papyrus made all the preparations for himself. Sans while a powerful killer still was learning. What kind of brother will he be if he didn't _lend a hand_ for Sans in his first killings? His cackle was horrifying.

He learned from Frisk that Toriel was seeing a human therapist. The dust of fallen monsters had a special quality. And Alphys was usually very talkative and permissive when new collectors edition amine was on her claws.

The human police got involved again. Toriel's human doctor was shocked to find her patient has died. She told them Toriel was making progress. But informed the deceased queen was afraid of falling down from her long lonely years.

As expected the police wanted to talk with him. It was him technically the last monster seeing her alive. But they found nothing. Of course. Between idiocy and his clever masks Papyrus was declared clear. Even when was him the one who mixed fallen monster dust with the dust of the queen. And cleared the mess of the scene.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

“SHE WAS VERY SAD, BROTHER, VERY LONELY I WANTED TO HELP HER!”

“it's not your fault brother, don't blame yourself”

Sans hugged him. And filled his skull with little kissed. Even cooked for him. With Toriel's death their bond grew stronger than before. They spend almost all their time together. Now that Papyrus has saw what his brother could do for real he was in bliss. Thinking how to approach the matter. Taking all his time, and again appealing to his protective side to hog all his attention an love.

Pouting when he tried to grab drinks with others. Sans began to send him cute text every moment they were apart. Calling him after work and soon asked for Papyrus to cook their dinners. He read to him every night.

A year passed in absolute bliss. Just exactly how he wanted things to be. They only way at happiness.

But still there was one last obstacle in his way. Frisk.

They now lived with Asgore in his house. Asgore had sold Toriel's house. And adopted the human child.

Not only they still held the true reset. And could they crush all his hard work to nothing. They still were very close to Sans. Something he didn't liked at all. It wasn't really a surprise when they began to visit frequently. With the excuse to play with him. And they played of course. But Papyrus was always keeping a close eye on them.

Always looking for Sans arrival from work. Always asking for him to play too. Always happy when Sans played. Always sad when he didn't. Papyrus wasn't an idiot. He knew what they were up to.

When they graduated from skull Papyrus made sure Frisk reserved a dance for him. He wanted to see Sans reaction.

Composed. Smiling politely. Bored. Sans was a master at hiding emotions. Much better than him. Who practically growled with Frisk asked his brother for a dance. But smiled so sweetly as they were denied.

As if to cheer them up, Papyrus played with them a lot more. And tested the waters to ask about Sans. Indirectly. Asking about love in general and if they liked someone. The answer was an obvious yes on their part. Papyrus asked if Frisk liked a monster. They also told him yes.

But refused to go into details.

For a while Frisk has been talking about a new club in town. For humans and monsters. But was a little afraid to go alone. They were still young. So they asked Papyrus to go together.

He accepted on the condition Frisk told them who the monster they liked was and... if they made it a date. Because, he told them he wanted to use his new date clothes and wanted their opinion.

Frisk laughed, and accepted gladly.

The place of course was too loud. And so many dirty people, the smell of smoke, cheap perfume and sweat was almost unbearable. Still Frisk seemed to be having a blast. They danced for the most part of the night.

But as Frisk was still young they had to be home by twelve. They took a break for a soda drink. And Papyrus saw his opportunity.

“SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHO THE LUCKY MONSTER IS?”

“It's hard to tell”

“WE ARE FRIENDS FRISK SO PLEASE?”

“I know, but...”

“OKAY I WILL TRY TO GUESS... IS HE SOMEONE I KNOW”

“Yes”

“MMM... SO... IS A MONSTER I KNOW... IS MONSTER KID MAYBE?”

“No”

“GUESSING IS HARD”

“hahaha”

“WELL CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME”

“Promise you won't laugh”

“OF COURSE I WON'T _HUMAN_ ”

It wasn't funny in the last.

“It's ...Sans" Frisk voice was calm, but a little bit flustered, they were blushing.

“WOWIE, REALLY?”

"...Yes"

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Thank you, for the amazing date Papyrus!”

They kissed him on the cheekbone. Frisk was making a stupid decision to another. They hopped off Papyrus car.

“NYE HEH HEH! OF COURSE FEEL FREE TO CALL ME ANY DAY TO HAVE A SECOND ONE!”

Frisk blushed.

Papyrus had told Frisk if for some reason Sans said no, Frisk always can ask for another date with him tell him and he will smack some sense on his tick skull.

It was absurd how easily people and monsters believed in him with some scripted words. He waved at them and left, racing his car down the street. Absolutely sure they will never see them again.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Papyrus sighed, waiting on the darkness of the living room for his brother's arrival. Sans sure was taking his sweet time to end the kid.

In his left had a butcher's knife rested glowing cold in the moonlight.

“OH SANS... PLEASE HURRY HOME ... NOW THOSE SCUM-BAGS ARE OUT OF MY WAY... I HAD YOU EXACTLY WERE I NEED YOU ... BROTHER ...”

Answering his prayers the front door opened. To reveal a God. Papyrus God. Sans, his brother. And obscure powerful aura surrounding his frame. His eye-lights a deep deep shade of red. Almost black.

“ _hello, brother”_

Waves of pleasure ignited Papyrus body.

He lifted his knife. And threw him at Sans. His brother didn't even flinch. Papyrus always in perfect control of his magic and body. Nailed it next to Sans head on the wall.

“why the violence, papyrus, do you _want to hurt me?_ ”

Yes he wanted. So, so much. He wanted to break his bones and drink the marrow inside. To suck the content of his soul.

“IS A PRESENT FOR YOU TO USE SANS... ON ME”

He wanted Sans to hurt him even more than he wanted to hurt Sans. He wanted Sans to dominate him.

Papyrus wanted to bend him to his brother's will.

“oh... how thoughtful of you, _little brother_ ”

Sans tore the knife of the wall, grinning like a maniac. He didn't even paused or said anything, he pushed him on the floor, and pressing the edge of the knife against the cervical drawing a little of marrow. He clashed their teeth together.

Papyrus body was ready. He wanted pain, he needed punishment, he wanted his Sans... _to break him_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	17. Friends --Platonic CherryBlossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Fluff. Friendship.

 

Papyrus liked his friend very much.

Well they weren't still exactly friends yet... but he was trying!

No one could resist the Great Papyrus charming personality after all! It was a question of time. Soon he will have lots of friends.

But he had to start somewhere. And the hostile and angry red copy of his brother will suffice for now. After all gaining a friend and keeping a friend was always hard work. His brother Sans had told him the place this skeleton came from was a scary, dark and dangerous place.

So the red skeleton wasn't really dangerous, he was just _scared_. Papyrus was going to make sure he felt safe here, with him.

He started talking with him regularly, every time he came to visit, he was sure to greet him and made small talk for the silence not feel too awkward. No matter how disgusted the other looked, he will not be defeated. He was the great Papyrus after all.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first time he saw the other skeleton and his goofy demeanour he didn't know what to think about it. So openly smiling at him. The happy go lucky type of guy.

He scowled, this skeleton knew nothing about life. Too sheltered by his brother. So happy and carefree.

Never he allow himself or Boss to be this vulnerable. _This weak_. Nor he will ever had the chance. Nor he wanted it.

But Rus as they all agreed to call him, was not deterred by his fierce intimidating techniques or his appearance. He always greeted him politely, smiled at him and offer some food.

He believed at first Rus and his brother life was very easy. In a world where mercy was the law but nothing more far than that. The dangers here were always hidden on plain sight. Making him nervous.

Aside from the unbelievable and unbreakable friendliness and bubbly personality of Rus, the other seemed sincerely determined to be close to him. Always the chatter box, with an infinitely amount of irrelevant things to tell.

Red was the name Rus always called him. And the name persisted amongst others. He didn't care. Or made much of it. He let the other talk to him, long ago defeated on his intent to push him away. Rus was pretty damn tough and persistent when he wanted to be.

So he just let the other talk. But one day Red found himself oddly comforted by the never ending babble. And soon he was actually paying attention to what the other was saying. Not just zoning out.

To finally burst in roaring laughs to the silly things the other said to him. And finally talking back. About some little things of his world, so different to this.

Rus usually was a very physical creature. Something he wasn't used to. He liked to sit close as they talked, hold his arm as they walked and hug every time they greet or part. It felt hella strange to him, not used to relax in front of anyone, or have this lever of closeness.

But the other never mean any harm. Always soft in his treatment, his touch always comforting. Easing he tension he didn't even noticed he had.

His company made him relax, and for once being himself. Without the front he made for him and Boss to survive. Every time he got to see Rus face all his tension waved off now. His own smile more authentic. More his.

Walking with him arm in arm around the town, talking about their own days, playing wars of catch on the snow. All felt so new. So amazing.

Rus was the one he escaped to when things at home were too much. When the oppressive feeling of his world became too much. When he was wounded Rus healed him, worried about the status of his body, of his soul. When he was sad Rus always listened and never judged him for being _too weak_ and vulnerable on his presence.

Encircling him on his arms, Rus provided for him a safe heaven. A sanctuary, were he felt safe there.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Papyrus liked Red, he liked the way he laugh, the way he teach him about the things that he didn't fully understand. He liked the way Red smiled at him.

 

Now that they were real friends Papyrus learned Red was not only scared, but also _broken_. And that had made him very sad. All fears, all the pain. He didn't want for Red to suffer. The damage caused by his way of living made of him a solitaire skeleton, a lonely wolf, fighting to protect his family, his brother and still survive.

Always tense, always sad. Never relaxing and always careful to not be a target, not present anyone his back.

The horrors of his world ever present, a permanent mark on his soul. But Papyrus was determined to help him.

Red wasn't alone, not anymore. He had him now. The great Papyrus was his friend. And friends keep friends close to the soul. No matter the circumstances. Red needed a lot of love and affection. So of course wanted to provide.

To make him happy.

And with lots of effort he gained the other's trust. Not an easy feat, and Papyrus felt like that alone was an achievement in itself. A great one.

Soon the other began to be more relaxed on their time together. Not always watching the surroundings for attacks behind his back.

The first time he heard Red's laugh the world became a little brighter. It was a great laugh and what one will expected from someone like him. Thunderous. Authentic.

Papyrus was very happy.

He gained a friend. And not any kind of friend. A special friend. A soul friend.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

_“What's the thing that make you happiest on the whole world, Rus?”_

 

The question was asked in the middle of a lazy play day. Tired of the cold in Snowdin they where hiding and resting in the middle of a patch of Echo Flowers on Waterfall, this place was pretty damn peaceful on his opinion, dark and still softly illuminated by the glowing of the rocks on the cavern and the the subtle almost hypnotic light of the flowers.

They were on their back, skulls facing each other as they talked.

“I THINK IT'S YOU”

Red felt surprised. He was expecting for Rus to say his brother. He loved that bastard to pieces. Or the human, as they were good friends. But certainly never expect his friend to say him.

He blushed a little. Very thankful of the darkness.

“I LOVE MY BROTHER OF COURSE, AND THE HUMAN IS PRETTY GOOD TOO, ALSO UNDYNE...”

Rus smile was really cute.

“BUT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME THE HAPPIEST RED, YOU ARE MY CLOSEST AND DEAREST FRIEND”

He wasn't sure what to say, overwhelmed by the warmth feeling on his soul. How many years had passed since he was important to someone?

Red liked his friend very much. He noticed in that moment that the same was true for him. He loved Boss, and he liked Rus brother jokes a lot. But Rus... was special. He had gained a very special place on his heart.

“Jeez man... you really know how to made friend smile like an idiot. But to be honest, you are that someone for me too”

His older self will chastised this new weakness. This open on his defences. But Papyrus was not a weakness. He was a true friend. A soul friend. Maybe one day...

But for now they held each other hand, still looking at each other and smiling.

 

They have found each other

 

... and will never let go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	18. Pot --Kedgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor. Absurdity. A little of Kedgeup.

 

 

Flowey looked out of the window.

Bored.

 _Of living on this stupid house._ Well Toriel never forget to water him and his spot was just great to take the morning sun. _Being stuck on this stupid pot._ True _Dear 'Frisky'_ decorated it with some great stickers. And he kinda liked the color.

But dammit!

Everybody happy, everybody on surface. Seeing the peaceful days just pass. Boooring. He was the god of hyper death for fucks sake! He needed pain, and darkness. He needed blood. Torture. Suffering. And drama!

He just sounded like Mettaton right there.

Definitely was time to stop watching those Mettaton soapy operas with Toriel on the afternoons. They were so interesting, tho! Some! just some parts not all of them.

Flowey sighed.

How low has he fell.

Life on surface had bring a lot of surprises. _For others._ In the first year an accident on Alphys labs made a breach on the continuum of time space, merging close universes, together.

He didn't understand exactly how that was possible. Not yet. The theoretical only -Alphys could talk about them for hours and hours when she came for tea- made his sensitive petals to curl in horror.

At first he was absolutely interested on this new development of the plot, after all those strange things once gave him the power of a god... the reset.

But for now the crack on the labs has brought only one thing.

Skeletons.

Two pairs of skeletons. Two pairs of Sans and Papyrus. Versions of the ones that originally lived here.

Just what Flower _needed_.

More fucking smiley trash-bags to run around.

But strangely those four weren't exactly as the skeletons he played with for so long. They were clearly different of course the come from other places other universes. Yet so close and similar to the ones here.

The two red skeletons were ferocious. And the two “reversed”? skeletons were just happy fools. The red ones were interesting, but dangerous.

Of course none of them trusted him. And they do right.

Strangely the red smiley trash-bags seemed much less of a trash-bag on that pair. His brother, the red Papyrus was a maniac killer.

Flowey liked him.

Empathy between sadists _and killers_ he supposed.

On the other pair, the trash-bag was _Papyrus_ surprisingly. And little innocent Sans was the fool. How he wished he could _play some little games_ with that airhead. Maybe it will react similarly to Papyrus from here? Maybe will the little use his blasters and kill everyone out of _absolute despair_?

Hi, hi, hi... oh how _fun_ that _could_ be.

“Flowey, dear?”

And there was the end of his fun.

“what?”

“Is 'over here mom' o 'yes mother' please mind your manners, my child”

Of course Toriel didn't know who he really was. Flowey didn't want to live that bullshit again. But the motherly instincts of his actual mother made her adopt the lonely last monster left in the underground.

So yes, Toriel was now his mom... again. And yes she can be an annoying one. Still he didn't know what to made of it, but...

Now Frisk and he were siblings too! And that... that _is_ something... he thinks.

“ _okay_... m-mom...”

Darn it! why was that _so difficult!_ She wasn't making it better standing there smiling sweetly and proudly _at him!_ Whatever.

“w-what is it?”

“Papyrus and... em little Blue fell asleep on the carpet of the living room, such a shame just before the play date you four planned... can you please tell their brothers to pick them up?”

Smiley trash bag, Papyrus and the Red Brothers lived two streets down the block. _Trash-bag Papyrus_ and Blue Sans lived at the end of their street. He could do.

“Sure”

“Thank you my child, you are a such a helper”

His mother picked up his pot and put him outside. On the grass. It was a great day outside. Flowers, birds... and the memories of so many genocidal tries on the original smiley trash-bag.

Flowey couldn't leave his _flower pot._ Powerful protective magic held him there. Alphys, Sans and Frisky made it specifically for him. His roots will stay here, but his vines can grow on will.

So he went under-earth. Enjoying the feeling of his stem growing. To the left. He will tell Trash-bag Papyrus the first, it was the closest.

He popped up his head just outside the house. Tiny. Tidy. A garden _full_ of blue flowers. And butterflies. Pretty colorful insects.

Growing his right vine stretching it out to them one of the frail insects landed on him. Such a light weight.

Maybe he could _crush it_ before the thing even felt his own _death_.

Just black and nothing more. Emptiness.

“hi, hi, hi”

He shook his head and the butterfly flew spinning on small circles. Oblivious to how close death has been.

It was not worth the effort.

Stretching a little more he knocked on the window.

He already knew it was a high possibility that Trash-bag Papyrus were on the couch sleeping or drinking that disgusting honey.

But there was no answer no movement on the couch.

Instead loud stomps went down the stairs

“Huh?”

On second later red trash-bag opened the door.

For a second, Flowey really believed his sense of direction was fucked up and he had the _wrong_ house. But of course he didn't fucked up, the garden, the blue flowers...

“The fuck you want _weed_ ”

“Fuck you _snaggletooth._ Where the heck is Trash-bag Papyrus?”

“What?”

“This is his fucking house right? where is he?”

“Stretch”

What the fuck was this stupid talking about? Stretch? More? To what damn purpose?

“What?”

“We call him Stretch, weed”

Oh.

“Well then... where is he?”

“Errr... he is home but is a little... busy at the moment”

“Huh? So busy he can't attend the fucking door?”

“Emm... yes?”

Wait a minute. Red trash-bag sounded _nervous_? He didn't really have time for this. He wanted to be home to play with Frisk. His vines began to feel tired. He needed to tell the original trash-bag to pick up Papyrus too.

“Whatever. Just tell him his brother, Blue has fell asleep at our home. Toriel want 'S _tretch_ ' to pick him up”

“Oh... okay I will tell him... thanks a bunch... _plant_ ”

“Ugh”

He went down earth again. Enjoying the silence. And darkness of the ground. It always made him feel safe.

Retracting his vines real quick he went back home to his pot. The sun was so great on the garden of the house. Maybe he could talk with Toriel _“mom”_ about it. Maybe he and Frisk could play here today. Shifting a little facing now down to smiley trash-bag house and went under earth again.

He liked the feeling. But he hasn't done it much lately. Busy and bored as he was on the house helping Toriel _“mom dammit!”_ Cleaning, knitting and cooking. Watching TV. Playing and helping Frisk with homework... He didn't get much chance.

Popping his head of the soil he looked around. The house was easily identifiable. Smiley and Papyrus had their gyftmas lights on display all year round.

_Fucking Weirdos._

Creeping on his vines across their more messy garden. So many decorations and colored flowers in disarray. He approached the window... lifting a vine to knock... but he didn't...

Something was _off_. The house wasn't in silence, there was noise, muffled, weird noises...

“nngh!”

He jumped a little that sounded _loud_.

The fuck was that? the trash-back voice? Frowning he stretched a little more sliding himself down the open window.

“ _ah_... _god_! fuck edge, just move already!”

What?

The closer he was the clearly he could hear, _labored breathing_... and a rhythmic sound...

And then, without warning he found them. He _saw them_. Sprawled on the floor was the smiley trash-bag... _totally naked_ and his bones burning with cyan colored magic.

Over him was the Red Papyrus... Partially naked... holding the legs of the trash-bag... _pushing_... both hips _joined_... And that ... the glowing _thing_ on both of them... was that a... a...

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK TRASH-BAG?! ”

The scream was heard all around the block. Red Papyrus and the fucking pervert smiley trash bag jumped parting from each other instantly. So many small vines appeared trying to block his view from this atrocity! But too late, the damage was already done.

“MY _FUCKING EYES_!.... EEEWWWWWW!!”

“ _What The Fuck Is That?”_

“...flowey?”

He had his eyes now closed and his vines protected him but he closed them harder.

“JUST GET YOURSELVES A FUCKING ROOM YOU GOD DAMNED _PERVERTS_!!”

“what are you doing here?”

“I'm fucking _traumatized_ _you idiot_! Going to need therapy after seeing this shit!!”

“What Do You Need From Us Plant? This Is Not Your House. Ever Heard Of Knocking?”

A strong, deep laugh came from the voice of the red Papyrus. _Bastard_. Then a smack and an 'ouff'

“errrm... eh... I- I mean, we....?”

“Don't. Just don't. Papyrus fell asleep at our house. Toriel... want you to pick him up”

“okay... I... we are on it... and... sorry you had to... see”

"You better be smiley trash-bag! I'm going to have nightmares for this bullshit!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. Haunted --Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Emotional scars. Trauma. Comfort. Romance.

Shifting. Moving.

Papyrus awoke. It was the middle of the night. In his arms Sans was trembling. And silently crying. Trying to escape the horrors on his mind.

Once again.

Alone in the dark world of his only were he can't protect him. Tightening the embrace he focused on transmitting to the other calm, security, affection, love. Feeling the small body on his arms slowly going limp again.

Awaiting for Sans to wake up. But he didn't. He just simply went back to sleep now silently. Papyrus own soul clenching painful from the sadness, as he kept embracing Sans body strongly.

His back against the wall. His long legs making a cradle for Sans body.

They were finally on surface. At least. After centuries of fighting against the barrier, they had regain their place on surface again.

Sadly it was not a nice surface.

Much more different than books and historical movies they found on the trash told them about. This world was strange, much more darker, more broken. Dying.

The sun was not yellow bright, but orange. Skies were not clear blue, but navy on good days, and grays almost black on the worst. Trees weren't green but brown, red and black. There were no rivers. Only the oceans.

And the real stars. Those were still glorious. Like jewels spilled on velvet, sparkling softly. Sans has been a great fan of those. Admiring their breathtaking beauty. And Papyrus like them too. But he liked better the tiny, nostalgic smile they put on Sans face.

Humans never forgot about the beasts beneath the earth. Nor they forgot their fear to them. Monsters were still beast to the humans, still hatred. But fortunately for the race of monsters, surface had very few humans left. Humans needed the light of the sun to exist. But the sun was dying, an with it the human race.

Very few groups of survivors. None of the humans left they say so far were children. So humanity was truly dying. There was no next generation. No hope of a future. They had very few people. Even fewer magicians. And those left used their powers to protect and aisle the humans in small places.

From the human-eater monsters from their legends that had emerged to surface once again to get revenge. And also from the harsh conditions of the atmosphere. All of the humans they encounter were always hungry. Not much grew anymore on the arid, abused soil. The little that grew was far from enough.

They struggled even to feed this few. Just like monsters struggled for centuries trapped with so little resources. So many mouths.

Humans too had resorted to violence. Even against each other. Stealing from other humans. Killing to ensure even just one more day alive.

Exactly like monsters had to do. But still, humans didn't had learn a thing. Small armed groups of humans attacked monster camps every other day. They mostly had no magic abilities whatsoever, but instead they used weapons.

Lethal human weapons. Firearms usually. But sometimes blades, chainsaws and makeshift bombs were used too. Hurting greatly the more weak between monsters. Trying desperately to end them for good. To ensure the resources left were only for the humans.

The humans were still angry for the wrong motives, still trying to eradicate the monster race to any cost. Believing the misfortune and fall of their race was monster-kind curse and fault.

Papyrus joined the very first group of attack.

Not he was only doing this in retaliation for the centuries trapped beneath the surface of earth, but also for what they did to the world. Once wonderful. Full of resources. Now decadent and in the verge of dying. This was their wrongdoing. Their fault. An agonizing race, dying by their own greedy hands. Tearing the life from the very soil they walked in, and still blaming anything but them.

Humans truly were disgusting.

Destroying everything that went on to their hands. Burning it to ashes. And screaming for more to end.

Truly disgusting creatures.

Papyrus had believed once they reached the surface again, all was going to be more easy, not this never ending battle, but that was not the important part, humans were few and they deserve o mercy.

Soon they will be erased. Each day Papyrus group find another small gather of humans. And end them.

They still had yet to fight one of those large groups with powerful magicians to defend them.

But Papyrus knew no matter how much harm they caused. How strong the human magic was still. Humans had no chance. They will all perish.

And when that time cam maybe Alphys and the other scientists could figure out a magical way to cure the earth and save the land. A way to clean this mess. Monster race was not a weak one. They had face hardships before, they will overcome human destruction too. Not everything was lost for them. He refused to believe it.

He will not give up. Not when finally Sans could see the sun. An orange sun. The greatest of stars. An old one. His energy felt billions of years old. But still standing, still providing the earth with natural light nonetheless.

But lately Sans has been _i_ _ndisposed_. To say something.

His nightmares were nothing new. Back on their home of Snowdin Town some nights, his brother will scream in the middle of the night. Awake but not present. Seeing something, fighting something that wasn't there. Only on his mind.

Papyrus had feared his mental stability back then. Because after those horrible nightmares Sans always talked about a human. A child, that did not exist. A small child with brown hair and the eyes of a demon.

Neither he or Sans saw a human before they reached surface. It was impossible for Sans to ever saw a child on the underground. Of course the historical movies showed depiction of human children. So Papyrus always believed Sans subconsciously took the image of one of those kids and projected on it all his fears.

But he wasn't really sure anymore.

Sometimes Sans screamed things on his dreams that made him shudder. Impossible things. And other times Sans just murmur quietly terrible words, even more scary than his pained screams.

He wasn't sure. And he was really worried.

Because nobody really know who the barrier has come to end. No monster was present.

It just happened. Some monsters said it was because of the king. Who had mysteriously banished. That they had done something, more likely to ancient magic and rituals, using the force of his own soul and the other six souls he had on his power. Collected with the pass of the centuries.

Others said human magic was one of blood, flesh and bone. A magic that lived with the descendants for centuries. Now the humans were so few, the magic has just simply banished with the death of the last survivor descendant.

Papyrus didn't know what to believe. Anymore. He had dreamed of a new life with Sans here, a new start once they were free, but it seemed surface was yet another battle he had to endure.

A battle that didn't seem to end. No matter how strong he get. The enemy always was stronger.

Papyrus will never back down. Not. If only for Sans. He had to resist. He will keep fighting. But lately he had been thinking if this battle had really any purpose.

Endless misery. And pain.

Was he really fighting on Sans behalf? Or was he doing this only for his selfish reasons?

Sans was every day worse. Every night more deep in to the darkness.

He was losing him.

Papyrus had dream of telling Sans about his feelings so many times. But he always kept them buried inside his soul.

He wanted to be Captain to prove Sans he was strong enough to protect him. He had wanted for Sans to see the real stars to made him happy. To prove him there somewhere still was hope.

Papyrus was eradicating the humans because their image, if only subconsciously was the cause of Sans suffering, they were torturing his brother's mind.

He didn't want to believe Sans horrible _visions_. But if above the earth was still standing a demonic magician human child. He will find the creature. And vanish it.

But will he find the creature in time. Did such creature even exists?

And now he had no hope to ever find the courage to tell him about it. Sans mind was in such a frail state... and he didn't want to impose his brother with this burden, when he already had a lot on his plate.

Seeing Sans like this was breaking apart his soul.

Every day less himself.

Papyrus was afraid to see him _falling down_.

Sans opened his eyes. Staring at him. Awake. And lost. Then something like recognition hit and his brother's light were instantly more soft. Showing him deep affection.

“hey”

And that sole word breathed life on him once again.

One more day alive. He embraced the other body even more strongly, almost crushing him.

“did you miss me that much”

“Idiot”

“yep, that's me idiot number one”

“How Are You Feeling?”

“was that bad?”

“Terrible, To Be Honest”

“i'm sorry... i don't know how to stop this... i...”

Papyrus pressed a finger against his brother's teeth. He couldn't, he didn't want to hear him apologizing for something that wasn't his fault.

Sans didn't said anything else. Just stayed there. Calm and secure.

His hands trailed off on his own accord around his brother's body, trying to erase the tension brought  by the dream. Trying to break away hold of the darkness. Satisfied at the small noises of contempt.

He kept caressing Sans body for a while. Not aware of anything anymore, focused on making Sans feel relaxed, protected, loved...

“boss... _papyrus_... i'm sorry... could you please... stop... for a bit...?”

Waking up from his own daydream, Papyrus looked at his brother... was he hurting him?

“it's too much... so good.... i'm finding... so hard... _to resist_ _you right now_...”

Sans was _panting_... His hands stopped in the act at the words. His brother's shocked expression matching his. Sans hands quick covered his teeth. His face. Trying to hide him from Papyrus.

Papyrus felt like an idiot.

“i'm such an idiot! b-boss, papyrus... please forget about that it's...!”

“No”

So damn focused on everything but his feelings... Feeling too scared and guilty... He didn't noticed...

“I Had Better Control Than You Sans But Even I Can't Hide Much Longer”

Sans confused face was exactly was Papyrus was aiming for. He took advantage of the sudden silence to use a finger to trace his brother's face from the temple to his jaw.

The shudder he get on response was amazing, it send a shivers down his spine.

Sans was looking right at him. So open, so vulnerable. How could have not see this before?

“pa-...”

He leaned down, covering Sans teeth with his own, drowning the rest of his name on a kiss. His tongue moving to lick eagerly at his brother's fangs.

A surprised gasp, and Sans tongue joined his own.

Then Papyrus was overflowed with flashing images... fragments... like shattered glass... spilling on his mind... on his soul.

With the corner of his socket he almost saw a small shadow just next to them in the corner of the room.

 

An acute _childish_ laugh rang on his mind. Sending cold ripples of fear to his soul.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. Soup --Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Domestic. Slice of Life.

 

Papyrus observed the book with curiosity and some skepticism.

Cooking soup seems a lot more complicated than spaghetti. He didn't want to ask for Frisk help, they may be still in class and he don't wanted to interrupt. The start was the same, boil water. Then the vegetables. He had prepared carrots and potatoes. Chopping.

Like in pieces? Tiny or big? After thinking for a while. He decided medium will do.

Fortunately he knew now how to blend tomatoes for his spaghetti sauce, that part was easy, but he also needed to add salt, garlic and onion to the mix. Recipe said to taste, but he didn't know exactly how much that was …

Then he needed to add the mix to the water, and … apparently the vegetables too, and then what? Then wait till cooked … How will he know when is good?

He sighed, he was such a failure doing this new recipe, the book however said the soup was good for sickness, or the cold. A hearty light dish to warm the body and the soul. And that was exactly what he needed. He wanted to do it for Sans, he needed that warm back on his soul, because he got sick and was because of him.

It was their first rainstorm ever since they went out of underground. And he insisted Sans to go outside to see it. To feel it. Only to get scared when the thunders came, roaring in sky, almost slicing it apart, he cried and ran away from Sans in order to escape to safety.

Sans ran after him and caught him, speaking softly till the words calmed him embracing him, their umbrella, forgotten on the ground, ruined. Sans had covered him with his hoodie as the rain kept falling down. Standing on the cold on shorts and a white shirt. Till he calmed enough and the storm started to fade.

He felt so ashamed once the storm was far away and tried to apologize, but Sans dismissed it, smiling bright as the daylight. The real one. Reassuring and calming. Papyrus soul feel at ease instantly. Glowing softly on his chest. He loved his lazy Sans so deeply, so intensely. He pulled him for a kiss, to express himself without any words, in gratitude for Sans being always there for him, even in moments like this when he was acting so dumb and scared, the kiss felt so sweet, so lovingly. Fulfilling.

But Sans bones were freezing.

Concerned, Papyrus picked him up, and hugged him tightly trying to share his warmth, when Sans sneezed. Both skeletons were surprised, neither of them had sneezed, like ever …

He called Alphys as soon as they were back inside and Sans was in drier clothes. She was preoccupied, Sans low HP was always a concern, so Undyne drove her to the house to check on Sans health. But after a quick check, and taking sans lectures of vital signs, she looked relieved.

She told them it was nothing really that bad, and had to happen sooner or later, unfortunately surface had human viruses, and some monsters can get sick from them.

It depends on the monster type, she told, but some as monster kid and Lady Toriel already had their first cold. And everything went well. It only required a little rest. And sleep. Aside from discomfort it was nothing too serious.

Nothing to worry about, she told that with basic care Sans will be alright in a couple of days, but still she left some modified pills to take if the magic dropped, and some books with recipes for Papyrus to try. She advised rest, food and warm baths.

Papyrus made his personal crusade to give his brother exactly that. Sans had been now sleeping for the past two hours.

The same ones Papyrus has been struggling with the new recipe, he was about to give up and make his world famous spaghetti, because they both will needed something to eat soon, when a golden flower popped up outside the window. Just in front of his skull. Looking as silly as ever.

"Howdy! heard the smiley trash-bag is sick, Papyrus"

"OH HELLO FLOWERY FRIEND, YES HE IS, BUT PLEASE DON'T CALL MY BROTHER LIKE THAT, HE IS GOING TO BE OKAY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE HIM THIS DELICIOUS SOUP AND HE WILL BE HEALTHY AGAIN VERY SOON”

"Golly! Its true then, hi hi hi, well serves him right, and I remind you he calls me a _weed_ "

Papyrus knew Sans doesn't like his Flowery friend at all.

“I WILL TALK WITH HIM ABOUT THAT, FLOWERY I PROMISE, FOR NOW I HAD TO FIGURE IT HOW MUCH EXACTLY IS A PINCH” He said, still frowning at the book.

Why it have to be this complicated?

"I can make the soup if you want"

“WOWIE, REALLY FLOWERY?”

"I know how, my mother taught me and she often did it for us. I once made it for my father when he was sick. But if I'm going to do it, I'll put some poison in it"

"FLOWERY NO!! WHAT FOR THE ANGEL IS THAT?"

"It will be fun! Besides he is not human Papyrus, we don't know if poison will even affect him. I wonder if smiley will die from it or not"

He never in all his reset got to kill that smiley trash bag on his chance even at level 18 and his full power, it will be hilarious to kill him with a fucking soup.

"I'M SURE YOU ARE NOT BEING SERIOUS HERE, YOU ARE JOKING AND I JUST CAN'T GET YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR BECAUSE IS VERY MORBID, BESIDES IF YOU TRULY WANTED TO DO IT YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT IT RIGHT?”

Flowey remembered a particularly nasty genocide attempt and a deranged smile sprung across his face.

If only sweet Papyrus could remember. How many times he used him to hurt the fucking smiley trash bag. How many times he made the fucking comedian cried because he believed his baby brother hated him.

How many sleepless nights that idiot spent, afraid for the life of his beloved brother. Afraid of his resets. And how to forget those glorious nights when Sans confessed his love to a pile of dust. His fucking soul cracking in despair.

Unfortunately there were also stupid mistakes in his attempts for example that time smiley trashed him with a fucking blaster leaving him an inch of his life, for stealing Papyrus away from him.

The fucking bastard.

But right now was an interesting time to witness, monsters on surface, really living the dream, accepted by human society, working with the humans for the global peace or some kind of noble bullshit even the fucking smiley trash bag got the luck of his fucking life in this one.

Ah, yes.

He _knows._ About their tiny _dirty little secret._ And honestly, find it immensely amusing. He cackled softly. How much till the fucking Smiley ruined it? … He was waiting for that.

This was a chance for amusement like no other.

He didn't have a soul, and don't need one really. Surprisingly he still remembers what his other self Asriel felt when he was whole again. And that's the reason why he was only spying here and there.

Not acting to fuck shit up.

He didn't want to cause harm, for now. But nothing keep him from enjoying the absurdity and drama in monsters lives. For now to him is enough to just sleep next to Chara's grave, and tell them about the things that happen outside, the monsters and their lives. It was nice to hear the ghost giggle about all the new gossip.

"Okay, no helping, still I can tell you how to made it, if you want"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, that way you will technically made it yourself, and no poison has to be involved if you don't want to put any"

Nothing bad about that, right? And he still can enjoy bossing around Papyrus for a while.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, YES PLEASE TEACH ME FLOWERY"

Ha, yes a _wonderful idea_. He always wondered what could happened if Frisk didn't cowered out.

They killed almost everyone. Almost. They were so determined, but then after killing the fucking smile trash bag, the only one who he couldn't kill in his turn, they fucking used the reset.

He felt so angry at them, what the fuck was wrong with that kid? They were so close … All their hard work. All their kills.

But he had to admit that he felt somewhat relieved too. Frisk was being strange back then so close to become a beast in that one. Their expression was horrifying.

Well, maybe one day they will take all. They still hold the true reset. Maybe one day bored of this cotton candy bullshit life they will make use of it. Ready to break this world apart. Or no. Who really could tell?

He directed Papyrus easily, giving clear instructions, and telling him about intent when cooking, about approximations and how to tell taste, exactly in the way his own mother one day so long ago told him, helping him to understand.

Soup was the easiest dish ever, so even Papyrus could do it. His mother cinnamon butterscotch pie, in the other hand... that was a difficult dish, the pinnacle of cooking. A recipe that could max the health stat.

Only Chara mastered that skill. It used a lot of power and magic from the one doing it. But the taste was amazing. How he wished some times he could once again taste his mother or Chara's pie. Even one last time.

He didn't mind helping Papyrus a little. This was part of the fun. He only hated it was for indirectly helping the trash bag too.

“IT TASTES GREAT! THANK YOU FOR THE HELP AND THE ADVICE FLOWERY”

He tasted it. As expected the dish was all the good Papyrus could master on a single try. But still pretty damn good. To be Papyrus cooking.

"Just don't tell him I told you how, okay?"

The least he need was a sneer from a fucking trash bag. Or his stupid puns.

"WHY?"

"Just don't"

"OKAY THEN MY TEETH ARE SEALED"

Papyrus seemed unsure about why not telling, but too happy with his dish to pay much mind to it.

"Well I had to go back now Papyrus, it's getting late, see you around"

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH AGAIN FOR THE HELP FLOWERY YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND”

"I didn't help at all remember? Now go shove that down his throat and make sure you keep him tied to your bed for as long as you can, okay?”

Absolute confusion on Papyrus face.

“Hi, hi, hi, Golly! see ya soon!"

And with that his flowery friend went under the soil at the garden and disappeared like he always do, Papyrus mustered his words for a bit, sometimes Flowery was really difficult to understand.

He hears Sans waking upstairs, calling for him. So smiling happily, hurried to serve his brother a bowl of the fresh made soup.

Sans practically licked the bowl. He was dreading dinner time, not really sure if he could stomach his brother's spaghetti. But this was the best soup ever. Warm and hearty. Papyrus seasoning was really good.

The food felt like a caress, like a hug. All the good feelings in the world. He felt immensely better. Papyrus hugged him, asking him if he wanted seconds. And whispering softly about how worried he was Sans were suffering and how much he wanted to make something to help.

For Sans to be happy, and content the only thing he needed ever was Papyrus. His softness, his smile. His presence just by his side. That's all he needed to feel at peace with the world. A pair of skeletal arms to call home.

Papyrus arms circled his chest, in protection and affection. His own hand instantly surrounding his brother's neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

Sans considered himself a very lucky skeleton to have him. No matter where they were, how much or little they have, if Papyrus was by his side he felt as if the world was his. He didn't need anything else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all who left me kudos, comments and of course thanks to you for reading.°♡


	21. Galaxy --Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and general fluff

 

The night was really dark today.

Only the the faintest trace of the moon on the open clear skies, but Sans was looking upside to the stars. So beautiful, so far away.

Papy had surprised him with this impromptu trip to a cabin on the woods for the weekend. Sans was absolutely charmed by the idea of seeing the stars with little obstruction of the lights in the city. And to be able to watch them in silence. In calm. Sounded like the perfect night.

And so far it was even more fantastic. The cabin was so little and cozy, and was almost next to an amazing lake. So Papyrus has rented a small motorboat for them to enjoy.

Sans will never be tired of seeing the stars. No matter how many times he saw them before. They were always beautiful. And that was one of the reasons he always wanted to travel with Papy anytime they got vacations. To see the stars from another angle. Discovering new ones.

It was absolutely amazing.

The lake was huge, and was surrounded by tall big pine trees. Filling the air with their so familiar, nostalgic gist. It felt like being home again. As they navigated in to the lake, Sans couldn't stop stealing glances at his brother's direction. Hearing the deafening roar of the motor, and feeling increased speed.

For some reason Papy was absolutely distracting today. It was no something he was saying, or doing. It was just his eyes normally glued to the stars keep going back again and again to him. He liked so much seeing him like he was now, concentrated on the task to operate the boat.

His attention fully on keeping them afloat and safe. A small cigarette hanging on the corner of his mouth.

Those long hands on the controls and handlers. Moving them slowly to keep a soft curve next to the coast line. Leaving a trail of foam behind. To Sans his brother looked so cool like that. And he can't stop staring. It was a warm night. His brother was using swimming shorts, a thank top and flip flops.

He was too more or less dressed like him. Small gray swimming shorts, white shirt and flip flops too. The only difference really was his Papy also insisted on a blue life vest.

It was really embarrassing but he still didn't know very well how to swim, all the times Papy had tried to teach him he was always very nervous, and couldn't pay full attention to his instructions.

Papy fortunately never seem to be mad at his poor attempts and lack of talent to that particular skill, he was patient, as always, and kept trying to teach him even if it was a lost cause. So here he was, admiring the breathtaking view of the mountains far away. The amazing clean smell of the crystal waters and pine needles. Mixed with the faint smell of his brother's cigarette.

After almost a completing a full circle around the lake, Papy stopped the boat near the middle, Sans heard the roar of the motor became rumble and then a purr. Then silence. Sans closed his eyes, touching the water a little and listening for small sounds permeating the air. Distant hoots, small chirps. And the sound of the water against the boat hull.

Then his brother's large arms were hanging from his neck. The comforting weight of Papy's bones against his shoulder blades. His skull next to him. His chin resting comfortably on his shoulder. Sans breathed the familiar, comforting smell, of sweetness, bones a little bit of smoke.

Keeping close to him, both enjoying the calm and the silence.

Then Papy moved to kiss his temple and suddenly all the weight was gone. He turned his head back to see his brother taking of his flops and then his top. Entranced.

It was not as if the never saw him like that before. He enjoyed very much the times Papy and him went to play to the beach with Alphys and Undyne. And have seen his swimsuit countless of times before. But surprisingly this felt too foreign. After all there was no one else around, just the two of them. The sight of his brother's bare bones was only for him. He blushed.

A big splash brought his attention back to Papy that had just jumped on the waters and was lifting his arms to him.

“come too sans, let's swim between the stars”

Then he realized, that indeed the now calm waters showed an amazing reflection of the stars above. It was a beautiful scene. The night, the waters, Papy and the stars. He lifted himself, walking to the edge of the boat.

Feeling a little weak from the odd position he has sit in. One of his legs was a little numb at the ankle. He tried his best to keep his balance in the few steps left. But his mind choose that exact moment to tell him the light of the stars shone truly beautifully on his brother's exposed clavicle... and ultimately slipped and sploshed on the water very ungracefully.

Strong arms catching him immediately. Surrounding him.

“you ok, sans?”

“I'm ok Papy” Sans told him, grabbing his neck for a more comfortable position “it's just I got distracted... By view! is amazing”

“heh, yeah... truly a sight to behold”

But Papy's eyes never left his. He blushed again. Honestly, what was with this feeling? He tried to regain his cool but... The coldness of the waters brushing against his bare bones made him shudder.

He notices his brother was slowly releasing him on to the water, slowly as to not perturb the stillness of the magical mirror. Only their hands were connected now, keeping him from panic. Dark deep waters were... scary. But Papy... Papy was safety. Home. He was his lifeline. He was secure here. He felt so light and so small, he started to moved around.

Looking at the waters. So many tiny stars shinning above gave the illusion that he was floating away in the middle of a galaxy. Cupping his hand under a particularly pretty orb, he almost believed he was truly holding a star. He whispered a wish to it, in the voice of his mind.

Suddenly Papy was close to him again, embracing him. With great care his brother moved him to an horizontal position, forcing his spine to be up. Sans was now floating effortlessly on his back. Half his body felt the cold touch of the air outside.

One of his brother's hands on his back, the other around his spine. Keeping him secured and at the same time close to his bare chest. The view was glorious. And feeling Papy's body so close to him, was simply perfect. It really looked like the whole world was empty. A beautiful world made of shinning jewels just for the two of them.

Sans sighed. He should stop thinking about that. It was selfish. And strange. He should be enjoying this amazing view his brother planned for him. Enjoying the time they had together. Lately a little scarce. Why was so difficult to simply enjoy the moment? It was truly the perfect moment his mind insisted, they were alone and...

“sans... I” “Uh... Papy...?”

Of course they talked at the same time.

“sorry bro... what is it?”

“No it's nothing Papy, talk you first”

But to his disappointment, Papy seemed reluctant to talk again. Like he wasn't sure of what he wanted to tell. So Sans commanded his legs to be heavy and soon he regained his vertical. Fumbling a little he turned around and faced his brother.

Worried. Concerned. Why Papy was doubting this much? Something had happened to him? He placed a hand on his cheekbone.

“... it's really...”

“No, please brother don't say it's nothing I know It's not nothing”

“sans... i was... trying to tell, to confess... something very...difficult to me”

“Please, Papy tell me”

“i love you sans... i'm in love with you”

Sans felt his entire body weak, his hands were trembling, his bones rattling. Not trusting his voice he closed the small distance between them. Not entirely believing this was real. Overwhelmed by the love he had for his brother. Kissing dearly those beloved teeth that spilled the words he so selfishly pried from them.

He has believed he was being disgusting by pretending there was a little more about this trip, but his Papy, his brother was maybe thinking about the same things.

“Me too Papy”

His voice sounded clear. A little soft but considering his dear Papyrus was just next to him...

“you too? stars, sans... for how long?”

“Too much”

He whispered and kissed him again. Trying to be all the close his life vest allowed him. Caressing those beautiful clavicle bones he had been admiring all the night. They really glowed with the small bright of the stars.

As soon as his Papy parted his teeth his own magic reacted, and he moved his tongue past them, muffling the sudden gasp, feeling on his hands the shiver that ran over his brother's bones. He explored eagerly, caressing the top of Papy's mouth, enjoying the small sounds and the feeling of the two tongues dancing together.

This was definitely a date. Sans decided. A very romantic one. Surrounded by a plethora of shining tiny lights, a miniature galaxy for them to enjoy. It was definitely the most perfect declaration of love in the history of monster-kind.

And he was the lucky monster that had received it. From the monster he loved the most in the universe.

His wish... became true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! ♥


	22. Talk --CherryBlossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (With a side of Kedgeup) General Fluff

 

He can't talk to him. Just can't. He didn't even know how to start. It's useless to even try. He sees him only from afar in the safety of their reunions with the others. Hiding in the noise of the overall conversation and his comfy jacket. Silently stealing glances on his direction. His brother of course thinks the whole thing is hilarious.

"Intimidated by such a defenseless thing, Sans, _it_ _'_ _s pathetic_ "

The bastard. Much for brotherly encouragement, or advice. But hey, at least now they talk, so he isn't complaining, it was a real improvement.

Now their world wasn't about kill or be killed anymore. Boss, Papyrus was king. And since there were no humans left, monsters ruled surface too. The tensions about territory and food suddenly solved, aggression turning in to a sort of admiration. Monsters were now loyal to the king, and his new politics.

Kill only if needed. There was no denial some monsters had turned absolute irrational by their levels of violence. But there was no need to kill or be killed. The biggest menace, humans. Has already died by itself. Now was the time the world had a new dominant race. Monsters.

And Papyrus was aiming at union between monsters to prosper, in this first years.

One Friday like any other the royal guard found something worth of the time of the Kin Papyrus and his first advisor Sans, the guards told them a little frightened that two disoriented skeletons had been found next to a strange looking broken machine. And were to captured them but... they looked too much like the king and his brother. And used a unique kind of magic.

So after a tense start, were Boss conjured his broken pointy femurs, and the shortest of the other two used _gaster blasters_ , a magic form unique of his. Effectively shocking them both. The skeletons as proved to be indeed versions of themselves form another world. Who just have traveled across dimensions. _By accident_.

An impressive feat, in Sans opinion. _For an accident_ , it was very lucky, he knew how easily could have gone wrong. In so many different ways.

That was the first time he meet the other Papyrus. Creampuff, as he nicknamed him after. Kinda mocking his sweet nature. But also kinda praising it.

Because that Papyrus was cute as hell.

Preoccupied yet friendly. Prone to talk very even more loud than his own brother. But infinitely more innocent. More sweet. Creampuff smiled a lot more, was much more kind to his brother, protective, while still being strong and fierce at the same time.

Yeah... he was crushing. Hard.

Creampuff in return had nicknamed him Red. Telling him it was only fair. He didn't mind really, avoided confusion. And he secretly appreciated the mindfulness and acknowledgement of the other.

"nice to meetcha. red-y to greet a new pal?" the other Sans told him immediately taking his hand and shaking it with a whoopee cushion on there.

The other Sans. Creampuff's brother and his own self from another dimension. It was so freaking weird. His puns were horrendous. But some were funny after a while. And surprisingly some of those even had made his king, his Papyrus laugh.

Which was amazingly... weird. Boss, _never_ liked jokes ever. Groaned or smiled with contempt at most in his own funny attempts. Granted his own jokes were nothing like the ones of this other Sans, but still was odd. He wasn't totally sure, but sometimes he has caught the other Sans looking at his brother, in a _peculiar_ way. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Or maybe not, he always had a good eye for that sort of things.

So if he had to bet, he will say the other Sans was at least interested in his brother. And as for his Boss … he can't even tell for sure, but the softer Sans even went as far as to give his brother a nickname. Edge. And survived.

It annoyed the shit out of Papyrus. But he allowed it. So maybe it was simple curiosity, but maybe amusement, or interest. Heck if he knew, but he secretly hopped it was the last. Sans was a good guy. And his brother... what he can say about him that didn't sounded sappy... He loved the fucking bastard to the core. And wished more than anything for him to be happy.

He was smiling absentmindedly, looking at Creampuff's graceful figure as he talked so happily with the others, his gloved hands particularly, thinking how cute he looked on his silly costume. Imagining how those will feel on his bones. A slowly loving caress...

"caught you _r_ _ed-handed_ " The other Sans told suddenly, sneering at him. Cutting his fantasies. A hand on his shoulder and an extremely _knowing_ look on his lights. A wicked grin adorned his face.

 " _Are_ _Y_ _ou_ _E_ _ven_ _L_ _istening,_ _Brother_ _?_ " The cold voice of Papyrus reverberated on the council room.

Nope. He was not. His king was angry. Boss expected him to be attentive every time he talked for any reason. A deep frown marked his expression. Slightly nervous he looked up at Boss, hoping his punishment was not too severe. He trembled, this wasn't going to be good.

Then Creampuff's brother moved in front of him, looking directly at the King, his hands on the pockets of his jacket. Casual as fuck.

"what's the matter _ed_ _gelord_? you look a bit on, well … _e_ _dge_ "

He gasped. That was it. The other Sans was a death skeleton. There was no way Boss will overlook that right? His brother proved him wrong, arching a brow and cackling softly at him.

"I _L_ _ike_ Your Guts" the King informed the other Sans

"Well thanks … they're magical and shit"

"SANS! LANGUAGE!" Creampuff chastised.

His mouth was agape. What the hell was going on between those two?

"sorry paps, the edge king here, was saying he wanted for me to meet your alphys red, as she is also a scientist maybe she could help with the machine"

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS SANS? IT COULD BE DANGEROUS"

Creampuff was sweet but he was no stupid, he knew some monsters were murderous in this world. Alphys was smart, sure but also a back stabbing psycho bitch.

"He Will Be With Me" Boss remarked.

And that was truly a statement. He was definitely the strongest of monsters. Alphys wasn't stupid either.

"i'm going to be okay, bro. will you mind keeping my brother company, red?"

“No...” He said, slightly blushing. “Not at all”

“we're going then, paps you don't' mind staying here with red right?”

"OF COURSE NOT BROTHER! WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU HERE, BUT PLEASE TAKE CARE, YOU TOO EDGE ME BE SAFE!”

"Don't worry bro, I will take good care of him" Sans informed his brother winking.

And just like that Creampuff and he were alone in the council room. The silence suddenly very loud. Uncomfortable. He was very really nervous to be left with Creampuff alone, he felt awkward and his soul was beating really fast.

He was lost thinking what to say when …

 

"I'M WORRIED" Said Creampuff looking at the door.

"It's going to be fine, Creampuff, Papyrus is the strongest around here. Alphys is not that crazy"

"MY BROTHER IS ALSO VERY CAPABLE, RED I BELIEVE IN HIM. AND I KNOW YOUR BROTHER IS A GOOD PERSON... HE IS ME AFTER ALL”

" Really? Then why the fuss?"

"I'M WORRIED. BUT NOT FOR THEM, MORE ABOUT US, REALLY”

"W-What? W-whad did ya mean?" Surely he misunderstood that, right?

"I'M WORRIED YOU MIGHT HATE ME"

"WHAT? The fucking hell Creampuff I don't!"

Creampuff winced at the profanity

"AS MUCH AS I'M VERY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU DON'T HATE ME... CAN YOU PLEASE MIND YOUR LANGUAGE?”

"I'll try?"

"THANK YOU RED I'LL REALLY APPRECIATED IT. BUT IF YOU DON'T HATE ME WHY YOU ALWAYS SEEM SO UPSET WHEN WE CAME TO SEE YOUR KING?”

“I don't"

"THEN WHY YOU NEVER TALK TO ME?"

"Well … we're talking now didn't we?"

"INDEED... AND IS VERY NICE. YOU ARE VERY NICE RED... I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH” He said moving closer to him.

He had to be misunderstanding that right? Right? Creampuff didn't seem to notice his nerves.

"I WISH … WE COULD TALK A LITTLE MORE... OFTEN"

"Y-yeah?"

 

Creampuff was REALLY close.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The Great And Terrible Papyrus closed his sockets rubbing his nasal bone, sighing. Leaning on the door.

 

"Sorry About That, My Brother Could Be Really Dense, He's An Idiot"

"how sweet of you, papyrus"

"Thank You For Backing Me Up In There, My Patience Was Running Thin, Days Planning This For Him To Didn't Even Listen To Me"

"it's no problem, my bro can be a little oblivious too sometimes"

"He's Fucking Afraid Of Talking To Him, It's Ridiculous"

"i can see why, my bro is really cool"

"He is a _softie_ , Sans"

"yeah sure but he's adorable, and cool nonetheless, well then take me to meet your alphys _my lord_ "

"Are You Crazy? Of Course Not That Bitch Is Unhinged"

"so you are saying we just wait on this room for our brothers till they talk to each other"

"Basically"

"well in hindsight, that doesn't sound so bad either … i still can take really good care of you, if you want me to"

"Nyeh, Don't Flatter Yourself, Sansy~"

"not interested, your majesty?"

"I Might, Just Don't Fall Too Hard For Me Sans I Could Break You Heart"

"heh, wow... i will try to control myself then"

"You Are Practically Drooling"

"want a taste?"

"You Truly Are Shameless, But A Bite Sounds Much Better To Me" The king teased, licking his fangs.

"god! you are so fucking hot..."

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

He was walking backwards, trying to put space between him and Creampuff, but for every step he retreated, the other advanced two. It was not fair. And was even more unfair when he noticed the wall behind him. Trapped.

"YES, I WOULD LIKE THAT, FOR US TO BE MORE... CLOSE. WOULDN'T YOU LIKE THAT TOO RED?

"W-wha … y-yeah, sure" the closeness of Creampuff was distracting him. He didn't even was sure what they were talking about anymore.

"NYE HEH HEH! I LIKE THE COLOR OF YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW, IT'S REALLY CUTE! SUITS YOUR NICKNAME”

"…" Red didn't know what to say to that, his soul was pounding.

"YOU KNOW? I THINK MY BROTHER DIDN'T WANT US TO GO HOME, NOT REALLY”

"Huh?"

"I THINK HE WANTS TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THE KING"

Well that was something, he has the same suspicion, maybe Creampuff wasn't so oblivious as he believed.

"BUT THAT'S OKAY, BECAUSE I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU"

In the fraction of a second his blush was back, Creampuff sure didn't mean in that way right?

"Well i-if t-thats the case …"

Maybe he didn't mean it like that but now was the perfect chance. He had to be brave and ask him out. Only a date. It was now or never, he can't keep being a coward.

"S-so, Wanna hang out?"

And that was completely a failure. What the fuck was wrong with him? he had his perfect chance and he fucking wasted it. But he just can't ask... not to this perfect creature, not with how he is.

"I'M SORRY RED, BUT I PREFER MYSELF A DATE" Creampuff winked at him.

And his jaw dropped. Wait what the fuck? He… Creampuff, he really mean it? Like that? Can't be real… He had to be dreaming.

"BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S OKAY IF YOU D...”

Red grabbed Creampuff scarf and was pulling him in for a chaste skeletal kiss. Creampuff blinked in surprise, but then he returned the peck.

To him it was very cute to see Red so ashamed when he looked so harsh.

"I-I... I would l-like a date too! I... I like you, I really do!" Red shouted adorably in the opinion of Papyrus. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

“WELL OF COURSE” Creampuff said. Placing a little kiss on the top of Red's head, making him blush instantly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!❣


	23. Memory --Sans/Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

 

He should have died.

It was his turn today. It was his duty to be down there to conduct and lead the rest of the team on their performance during the afternoon shift.But then he had received a call.

From the daycare. Another incident.

Papyrus needed to be pick up. He could hear the faint sobs on the background. Breaking his soul apart. Sans has to go, he has to stop those tears. His brother needed him. So looking up from the phone Sans looked around searching.

Sans found the figure of the taller monster in the small crowd of their team and made a hand sign calling him over from behind the workspace, catching attention almost instantly. He heard so perfectly clear the clicking of his shoes echoing on the big, empty almost sterile space, walking to him.

 

\---Is everything okay?

\---It's Papyrus G. He had another... incident.

Sans voice was low and rushed.

\---Do you... ?

\---No, please. It's just... he needs his brother right now.

\---Sans...

\---I know, I know. But please... can you take again the lead of the team for a few? It'll be back in a couple of hours, I'll be back soon, _I promise you_.

The other smiled.

Kindly.

As if to ease all his worries touching barely his cheekbone, looking at him so fondly and lovingly Sans sighed... suddenly G looked around them and pushed him on a dark corner, kissing him right away, hard.

It was so wrong... the others were still there! mere steps apart from them... but it felt so right. Hot as the liquid fire running down their feet, making his bones feel like jelly. Sans kissed back just as hard, wrapping his hands around the lab-coat trying desperately to be quiet, he could hear the others organizing the schedule of experimentation, adjusting it bit by bit to the accommodate everything and everyone some of the scientist still brainstorming.

\---All right Sans, I'll take care of it.

His voice a soft murmur. Still so close he could feel his breath. Sans felt the pinch of guilt as soon as the embrace was broken. He was leaving them. In the most important moment of the investigation. He was leaving G to take charge alone. Even when he knew how tired the other was.

Past few days has been a crazy frenzy of never-ending work. Nerves and most of the team running only on the energy of coffee. But nobody minded. They all were close to breakthrough, on the verge of discovery. Almost there.

But G was already calling the team, ushering Sans to go, making their sign for goodbye.

Sans teleported away. Without knowing that disaster was destined to cut short so many lives. Without knowing that kiss will be their last. Without knowing life as he knew it... was about to end.

And there he found his little brother. Sitting on a little plastic chair. Long fat tears running freely on his skull. A large bruise in the middle of his head. His small gloved hands pressing the place in obvious discomfort. Papyrus was crying, but as soon as he saw Sans his silent tears shifted on screams.

He instantly picked up his crying babybones of a brother and Papyrus glued himself to his arms, crying even more hard.

The caretaker looked at him. Sans could tell those pink eyes were judgemental. But he didn't cared, Papyrus was a very delicate child that was true, even a little sheltered he conceded, but he was also very loved, a good natured skeleton, a precious child that definitely wouldn't attack anyone without a very serious motive.

He was going to believe in him, he was taught better than to lie. No matter what the other child has said. Papyrus was first on his book. The judgemental bunny wrote a report for Papyrus file and let them go.

So they left the school and began the short walk home. He planed at first wait for his little brother to calm down and tell him what exactly happened this time. Then maybe he can made something quick for his brother to eat and put him to sleep with a little story.

But even before they could reach home, Sans felt it. A painful stab on his soul. Seconds before the expansive shockwave reached the Snowdin house breaking crystals, he crumbled to the ground. He didn't even had the time to react, he was on his knees, Papyrus still clutched on his trembling arms.

Not much after, he heard the Sound and the S _creams_. Large columns of dark smoke raising on the horizon.

He teleported them right on to the building. He needed to see him. To help him. He had to... But there was nothing there. No sign of anyone. Just flashing red signs everywhere. On all the screens.

FAILURE!

WARNING!

PROTOCOL DEA-8957

SEQUENCE NOT FOUND!

EMERGENCY!

The strident alarm started. Screaming at him.

20...

19...

Then entire section of the labs was about to collapse.

Sans moved to the upper floors and left the building on foot. Magic instability around the area could bring... undesired effects.

Papyrus was looking at him with big scared eyes.

\---It's okay paps... I'm right here... big brother have you. Don't be afraid.

Papyrus winced, touching his bruise, Sans lifted a hand to help him and... everything went black.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The first sign that something was terribly wrong was the reaction he received as soon as he awoke. His little brother Papyrus passed out on his arms.

He simply couldn't understand how monsters could be so cold, gossiping around them when there probably was survivors that needed help.

But then the horror of reality hit him. He discovered nobody knew who he and Papyrus were. Literally. No one remembered the accident. No one remembered the team, the experiments...

Within a couple of days he knew he _had_ to play along, this wasn't going anywhere and there was no way he could stand being declared incapable to take care of Papyrus. So he calmed down. Trapped here he couldn't do a damn thing. So he pretended to take the medicine and rested as much as possible.

Then he said the same to them. When asked who he and Papyrus were he simply said he can't really remember.

And he held on to the lie. Day after day after day. This was not a prank. No one could remembered G. There simply there was no royal scientist.

Everything was hell to him. He cried every moment the others left him alone.

He should have died with them. Like him. Like his G. Like everyone else. 

Sans should be the one on those labs at the time of the accident. Instead the doctor took his place.

The entire lab on the sub B area was destroyed that day.

No one understood. Not really. Not truly. No one knew how cold everything felt without him. No one remembered. Not even the King remembered his closest friend. His loyal scientist. Not even little Papyrus could remember...

No one. But him.

The tall slim figure. The long pale hands.

His eye lights. His mind. His genius. His Magic. Him.

Everything was lost. Erased away from existence. With that his heart, his soul.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

He and Papyrus went back home, only to be received as the “new comers” from the citizens.

The judgemental bunny smiling offered him a place for Papyrus at the day care he had already attended to.

Everything was so horrible he truly believed this was literal hell. He had lost one of the most important monsters in his life. And he had to pretend everything was okay.

The same night the “arrived” to town Sans teleported inside the labs and executed a rescue program on the central computer to track anything that could possibly explain something, anything. The program recovered the existence of a very recent explosion in the section of the determination experiments.

He used the failing elevator to access his and G office. Sans legs failed him as he entered. The inside was exactly as he remembered, the desks filled to the brim with papers...

But the silly figurines G had gifted him were there, both their spare lab coats, his glasses. The small reserve of gold for emergencies was also there untouched.

He investigated on the most stable parts of the labs, searching not very sure what exactly. The section B of the determination experiments was totally destroyed. Burned.

Years of work. Lost.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans and G loved each other so deeply they formed a connexion between their souls that linked them together for life. He was truly surprised when he didn't fell down right after the accident. As it was his destiny.

Or in the days after. It truly felt like hell. Every single breath was excruciating. He was slowly fading away, heartbroken and sad grieving a lost he wasn't even allow to talk about, his soul has lost it's pair. It's companion.

So down in his misery he was, drinking at any time of the day, not eating for days, it was hard just existing.

He even had forgot about his brother.

Papyrus.

Till he heard him cry one night. He had been calling for Sans as he felt hungry... and Sans was so far away... he didn't responded.

And scared his little baby bones. That moment he noticed. He can't give up, his brother needed him. G has vanished from the underground, with no trace of even existence.

To a place he wasn't allowed to reach. He still was needed here. He still had a duty. Papyrus was right here. With him.

Yet nothing could stop the damage to his stats. Before he has been a normal type of monster. Very low on hope 20 was his max 30 if he was well rested.

But now, he was a 1 hp monster.

He knew perfectly that his only one hope left was his brother. G was gone and most of his soul with him.

Still his love for Papyrus kept him from dusting.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

He went to the least damaged part of their private labs to seal them. And retrieved The Machine.

It was mostly his work but G had put a lot of practical execution on there too. Sans had been working in what in general terms was a time machine.

G frowned when Sans talked him about the side project as they were eating one day, because even with all their knowledge of magical theory there was no evidence that a time travel was even possible.

Besides he told him even theoretically was very dangerous to mess with the continuum of time-space. But even with all that, G helped him when Sans showed him the blueprints.

“Think the possibilities G... Maybe in one of these lines we aren't trapped. Maybe we can borrow a human soul from there? And break our own barrier”

His G smiled to him.

Now their machine had a different purpose. He was going to use it to bring him back.

Without his brilliance and motivation he cant do much progress. But he was trying. With all his knowledge, with all his strength to be with him again.

To have him once again between his arms.

To tell him how much he missed him.

To tell him how much he loved him.

As he progressed on his secret investigation, he noticed something terrible was happening to him.

No only he has lost most of the hope of his soul. He was slowly _forgetting_ things. Tiny useless pieces of information. What day has been the one of the accident?

How was he dressed that day?

At first he attributed it to the trauma of the event. But soon he understood the true magnitude of his loss of information. Something... was forcing him to forget. The information was slowly vanishing from existence.

He began to discover amazing and terrible things the deep he went on the papers... the exact aim of the main investigation at the time for example. And the last reading of The Machine.

There were scattered notes everywhere. Small bits of information here and there, just hints. Even when they were written on G's particular signs he can't read them all any more. His head hurt the more he tried to keep the information from just disappear.

Like a mad monster he translated all what he can from the notes.

Everyone else in the team vanished, he didn't now if they were killed. Even that sweet little monster girl. She was there in the moment of the accident.

Who was she? He tried to remember, but can't, she was there because... He remembered vaguely that the little girl was going to meet Papyrus, she was about his age.

Someone had told him and G, about a play mate for little Papyrus. It was the little one someone's daughter?

Besides G and him there were other 3 leaders of division with them on the team.

And the little girl.

She was important for some reason. She was linked to Papyrus... in some way but the harder he tried to reach the tought, the far away it was.

The machine, his fucking brilliant idea had malfunctioned during the emergency. And was most likely the cause they, Papyrus and him were affected too. The monster didn't remembered them. But they stayed here. Maybe they were out of reach just in time. He didn't understand really what happened, to their team, to his G.

Were they really dead? Every day he convinced himself they were not dead. There was no dust. They were just erased.

The machine truly malfunctioned? G turned an unstable and unfinished model to try and save the team?

Was his last resort a failure?

Sans didn't want to think about it. Entire existence scattered across time and space.

Forever lost.

Was him somewhere else?

Could his voice, the bond of his soul still reach him?

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sans was now a ruin of himself.

A cynical being. Most of the time drunk out of his mind. Not a scientist any more. He didn't cared at all. Fuck everything. 

His only pride was his brother Papyrus. If only G could be here and see how tall he was. How optimistic and full of life. 

Even with the sad excuse of a brother he was. Even with all his bad habits, and terrible example his brother grew perfectly in every aspect of life.

Papyrus always was a beacon of light in the darkness of an empty existence.

Faking a live behind some shitty jokes. Every day more frustrated. Dying of loneliness. Fighting against something that has no form. Chasing ghosts like and old bones.

“i'm sorry G, for being this useless i can't even say your full name any more... my memory... is failing me” he told to the nothingness of the woods of Snowdin.

Small streaks of glowing tears slipping on his cheekbones

“i'm not going to give up on you G i'm going to find you, no matter how long it takes how much it costs i'll keep our promise i will not forget you. you are part of me G. i love you, always will"

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

If only Sans could feel or see the dark and tall discoloured figure standing just behind him and embracing his small body.

Slender hands atop the hones clenching on his chest.

So close and yet in-commensurably afar.

Incapable of crossing realities. Not really there. And still present. Still hearing Sans words, his declaration of love. 

If only Sans could see the tears of the now glitching figure, if only he could be able to heard the monsters broken forbidden words calling out his love for him.

Slowly breaking, fading...

Time coming to and end. An infinitely sad expression on the mask of his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	24. Voice --Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong vulgar language. Angst. Happy End.

 

There's someone else besides me inside my head.

I know them. I remember them.

But I'm the only one.

They are almost human. But not... exactly.

Not fully.

There's someone else's voice inside my head. A voice I can't shut out. Because I let them in.

It's entirely my fault. I was foolish enough to make a deal with the Devil.

 

 *************************

 

“Please Kid! Remember! You are not like this!”

“I'm exactly like this! I've always been like this, you fool!”

“You're not! I know you are not! You hated this! why did you have to kill him? You could have killed anyone else, why him? You know he it's all I have left!”

“I wanted to make you suffer!”

“Who are you, fucker?!”

“I'm ancient as time, little monster. I'm the devil that always comes when the name is called. I'm the darkness of the soul, the deep desperation, the raw hate. I'm the joy of killing. I'm not your little friend anymore, I'm not the child _Sans_. I'm your worst nightmare”

“Why you keep doing this? What the fuck you _want_!”

“Of you? To see you suffer. I rejoice in that. I feed on that. Want to break you all beyond reason. Want you to _unravel._ I want to see the real monster in you... and crush it. You are nothing to me, monster”

“And yet here you are. Again. Over and over. Did you expect something different?”

“Oh little one I'm touched. Well yes I want something, don't we all? I'm doing everything even different scenarios in order to obtain it”

"Maybe... I could help”

“Ha ha ha ha! I genuinely doubt so. You are only a little entertainment in the middle of all this fucking mess”

“What's to lose? You alone couldn't achieve anything. How many times we have done this shit already?! I could help, on one condition...”

“Not touching your baby brother? Pffft No... what kind of stupid you think I am? I know what you crave Sans... but The Great and Terrible Papyrus is the most fun of kill from you all. I'm not giving you my fun. Chose something else. _Beg me_ to spare your sorry ass. I might listen”

“In your dreams fucker. Not a deal, then what you say if we make this a bet”

“Sounds fun. Tell me about it. I'm listening”

 

**************************

 

Sans line of blasters fired at the same time. The shadow used the chance to get past Asgore Defences and hide behind the throne.

On more time a line of bones attacked the King on the right side. As soon as he roared from the damage he used his fire magic.

Pulling the soul of the king out of his chest. Holding it still if even for a second. The shadow darted towards it. Using a large shadow blade to pierce the body of the king. The king's body began to crumble, but the shadow did something else, they bit on the king shoulder as if injecting venom directly on the body.

Making the soul grew black. And floating towards the shadow, becoming a part of them.

All the other souls floated towards the entity that was no longer a shadow... The thing produced it's own black heart and used it to corrupt the other six. Leaving them empty. The seven souls crashed through the barrier.

A silver star formed on the entity's hands. And that all that Sans could remember.

 

**************************

 

The pain was excruciating. Every breath was almost _solid_. It hurts so much. The pressure on his chest burning. He wanted to scream, but he only clenched his teeth.

“Look at yourself Sans, so good... you really look precious like this”

Small shadow arms surrounded his cervical. Almost in a loving way.

“I d-didn't... Aah! No! t-this is not r-real!”

He dropped the knife... and it became dust. A dream then, it was only a dream. Or an hallucination. Maybe both.

“No, it isn't. I'm keeping my word, but if I'm going to be stuck here in this boring mind of yours, I better as well have some fun with you”

“You are truly a sick bastard. Do you _enjoy_ this?”

“Sure... it's delicious, the pathetic fear on your face alone... mmm... it's almost too much”

“Ugh”

“Ha ha ha! Say what you want skeleton but I know better... maybe if was not me but Papyrus the one doing that to you... maybe... you will show me a different face?”

A shadow image of Papyrus body appeared in front of him.

“No! Please human! No! Don't make me do it! I beg you! Have mercy. We didn't bet on this!”

“Consider this your reminder, Sans. I'm right here to watch you over. Closely. Give me what I want. Don't screw it up”

“I will! I will just make it go, please!”

With their horrible laugh the shadow human child vanished leaving him trembling and crying.

 

**************************

This shit was eating his mind. His sanity. But he had to keep going, no matter how closer the presence of the demonic child was bringing him to the edge. Every single day the voice inside his head, grew stronger, feeding on his own magic. Sharing with him perverse thoughts, slowly poisoning his mind.

He was scaring Papyrus, more than once he had seen the look on his brother's face. Worry. Stress. _Fear._ It felt terrible one part of him liked seeing Papyrus like that. Sans tell himself every day that part was the demon on his mind. That part was not him.

Will never be him. He was doing this for a chance. If the demon got what it wanted, Papyrus will be free. Maybe he will die from this deal but if that way Papyrus got to be alive and on surface it was worth everything.

“I'm getting bored of being stuck here, you know? Is sickening the way that thing you call your soul is all the time calling for your brother. So needy and desperate. It's pathetic”

“I don't command on the thing”

“It's your fucking soul why not? make it shut up! Why didn't you do something about it? If you desired him this much just fuck him already!”

“I don't want to fuck Papyrus”

“Your soul would like to differ on that one you imbecile! Are you afraid of him dusting you? Drug him and take what you need it's really simple he don't even need to know after all”

“Still, I don't want to _fuck him, human_ ”

“It's pure torture hearing that thing”

“Consider it payback for all the shit you put me trough”

“I will find my way around this fucker, don't test your luck. I can leave your body any time I like and the bet will be over”

Sans felt the anger on the other presence, hitting his own body, making him growl from pain.

 

**************************

 

“Look who got himself some little brotherly love... the same trash who _didn't wanted_ to fuck Papyrus”

“Shut it demon”

“You're so brave now... but before... I heard you making little moans at the hands of you brother. I could _feel_ them you know?... why did you never made those _for me_?”

“Revolting”

“I'm aware. Thanks for the compliment. I like it you being like that... _tell me more_... talk dirty to me _Sansy_ ”

Sans threw up on the sink in their bathroom.

“Fucker”

“How about that fuck then? Made up your mind?”

“You...”

“He's hot right? Don't lie Sansy I know exactly how much you want him... Sure he will give it to you if you ask him nicely. Mind if I enjoy that too? I always could sit and watch or give you a little help”

“D o n ' t y o u d a r e”

“So scary, are you a little territorial don't you think?... But you realize by doing this you gave me his soul too, right?”

“What?”

“Poor little Papyrus... gave you all he had, his very soul with that little kiss, your soul and his are connected, you didn't fucked... yet, but when you do... ha ha ha!”

“Wait... you, we didn't agreed on any of this bullshit!”

“Too bad if you want out... this could be a great time to give me what I want, hurry Sansy find _Frisk_ ”

 

**************************

 

So far Sans sometimes believed Frisk didn't even exist on this world, and the demon was doing this to torture him. To play with him before taking everything away again. And laugh on his face. Not only humans were few. There were no children.

But he didn't wanted to give up yet. Papyrus was the one fighting the humans left. Naturally Papyrus was the one who found them. The most large human group of the west.

Papyrus soldiers will attack at the break of dawn. Sans asked Papyrus to be with them. He wanted to help. It was rumoured two powerful magicians protected the group.

The moment the group walked towards the enemy in formation... Sans and Papyrus looked at the two magicians holding the force field protecting the people.

One of them was pregnant human woman. The other... was a child.

Sans freeze.

The magician holding the barrier... was Frisk.

Papyrus lifted his fingers on the signal to charge.

Various monsters attacked the barrier with bullet patterns. But even shaken the shield stood in place.

The woman was now on her knees. Protecting her belly. Frisk was holding the barrier... alone. The woman was making intricate symbols with her hands.

“Please Sans! I know you remember me! We mean no harm! Spare us! Show me the mercy that lives on you heart!”

Frisk voice echoed trough the valley.

Almost at once all the monsters were confused. Looking at Papyrus and Sans. Waiting for direction.

 

**************************

Sans collapsed on the floor.

Eye lights gone

There inside the protective spell was Frisk, his only friend. The human he cared about the most. The one who showed him he was not his circumstances, but his choices.

Begging him to have mercy on their people.

Begging on the name of the human race.

Begging for the life of a child who still had no chance to the sun.

He couldn't do it...

“ _Pathetic... useless piece of shit”_

The voice on his mind was pure rage. Spiteful.

“ _What you done this for then?”_

He can't lift a hand to attack them. He simply can't

“ _Choose, Sans... who will die? Your friend... or you lover...”_

“No! Please... kill me, leave them live, please I offer you my life, use me, but don't hurt them”

“ _If you let him live he is going to kill your little friend anyway, kill the kid Sans... kill them and give me their soul”_

“I...”

“Forget it I'm going to do this myself”

A large shadow covered Sans soul. And suddenly he was not in control of his body.

 

**************************

 

He teleported right in front of Frisk pushing some scared monsters aside.

A large shadow blade materialized on Sans hand.

Energy was concentrated on the edge...

He attacked the force field with a flurry of blows. Frisk on the other side of the barrier has bend a knee, trembling. Still both hands holding the barrier. A little blood was spilling from the corner of their mouth. Behind them the woman made again quick symbols with their hands.

“Papyrus! You don't remember me! But I know you! I know how much he means to you! How much you love him! Sans is not himself! You know about this, you know he is no alone! Please I beg you to help him! If you don't stop him... he is going to die!”

The tall skeleton charged to the barrier. His expression unreadable. The woman bend over her stomach.

But Frisk face was still serene.

They know the fiery skeleton better than most.

A red bone materialized behind Sans back. The little skeleton turned fast to block. Moment Papyrus used to call his special magic.

Trapping Sans soul between his fingers.

Pinning him to the ground.

The moment Sans was on the ground the barrier fell. Frisk was running to them.

Briefly the humans were defenceless, but no monster attacked them.

The human woman, however, kept a defensive posture. Still ready to form another barrier.

“Quick! Bring him to me!”

 

**************************

The monsters were looking everywhere, afraid from the humans looking at them. They were hundreds. And with still few this group had children.

Papyrus was advancing in the middle of the crowd Sans limp on his arms, looking as his loyal monsters walked with him in human territory. Here and there, small humans. He counted five.

“Don't be afraid... my people is curious, but they mean no harm. We don't fear monsters”

“You Should”

“Two races, humans and monsters, I believe we both need each other I believe we could cooperate”

“Where are we going”

“To the temple. We are going to save Sans soul”

Papyrus was expecting a church, but instead they walked towards a tree. It was the most big tree Papyrus had ever saw. And it was not black or red. It was green. Kept alive with ancient magic.

“Believe in us Papyrus, we humans still had a little power left. The thing preying on both your souls... Is going to die today”

 

**************************

 

Papyrus will never tell another soul what he saw on the deep cavern where Frisk and the other Magician taked his brother body.

Only the four of them saw it.

And had been absolute horrifying. The magicians told him Sans was possesed by an evil spirit. As Frisk told him the evil spirit was feeding on his brother's soul.

They will lure the spirit using the vulnerability of the pregnant woman. And her child.

When Papyrus asked why they were doing this for them... for the monsters that almost killed all the human race, the woman spoke.

“You are bound to save my child one day. I'm going to help your loved one first, is payment on advance”

And then Frisk added.

“If you decided to kill us the spirit will use my soul to travel to remote places... and kill as they please. I must stop them”

Seeing Sans talk like that scarred him for life. Even after Frisk assured him Sans had fighted the demon with all his force. Seeing his brother trying to kill Frisk, threatening with killing the baby. Almost dusting Papyrus... was something no one should ever know about.

No one, not even Sans.

They all, humans and monsters had begun to live together, monsters quickly adapting themselves to the humans.

Specially the children. For some reason, the monsters always seemed drawn to the pure, innocent souls of children. As they themselves where made only of love and magic. Monsters learned fast, and with the use of magic, the temple was protected. And the first monster being ordered in the human oath to protect the tree was presented to the community.

Not much after, the baby that Papyrus was bound to save on the future born. A little healthy bundle of pink flesh. Called appropriately Hope.

 

**************************

 

It took months for Sans to recover physically and even more time for him to recover emotionally. The scars the demon had left on his soul were permanent.

But slowly with the loving care of Papyrus Sans slowly was being his own harsh self again. Sarcastic, abrasive. But with such goodness on his soul everyone loved him nonetheless.

Behind they both left the time of tears, the apologies, the pain. This was a new era for both humans and monsters.

 

**************************

 

“Oh Sans... My Sans... How Much I Adore You. I Love You More Than Anything”

Papyrus told to Sans, petting his skull. His voice soft.

“I love you Papyrus, Gods above, I love you so much”

Embracing each other on their bed, still very close and didn't wanting to let go they kissed again. Tenderly. A loving gesture to express their feeling their deep love.

“It's crazy what had brought us here”

Papyrus took Sans hand intertwining their fingers and squeezing lightly at the other bones.

“Yes. Yes Indeed. But I'll Do The Whole Thing Again. Over and Over. If It's Needed For You To Be Safe”

He picked the other hand of Papyrus and brought it to his face, his brother rested his large hand on his cheekbone. Scratching a little on the bone, playfully. Sans kissed his palm.

“All I need is your love Papyrus”

“That You Have. As long as I live”

He promised. He vowed. Their love will never die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	25. Rose --Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance.

 

It was a big deal.

The first monster marriage on surface. Alphys and Undyne's Wedding. Everyone was excitedly talking about the event all over the MonsterNet. All those who got an invite were showing off in social media.

Everyone talking about the big day. The venue, the flowers, the brides dresses style. All the juicy details from who was going to officiate the ceremony to if truly Mettaton was going to do a full concert in his friend wedding.

Papyrus was a nerve wreck. He was going to be best man for Undyne. And he was freaking out.

He felt absolutely unprepared.

Even when he didn't normally sleep outside his timed naps. But today he was restless.

Checking everything one million of times.

He had his suit ready, in a pristine condition behind a protective plastic fold. Hanging on the back of the door. The silk flower, the handkerchief perfectly folded on the pocket of the jacket. His shoes were perfectly polished till they shone too.

The speech has been prepared weeks before hand. He had the rings safely guarded on his inventory.

Sans was in charge of their present. So that will, should be covered.

Thinking about Sans made him feel even more nervous.

His brother was not here to comfort him. He had his own troubles right now too. Sans has been helping plan this wedding since the very beginning, and was truly invested on made it something truly special for their two best friends, on their big day.

Papyrus has never seen Sans put so much effort into anything, besides him. He wasn't going to say he was jealous. But he was. A little, a teeny tiny bit. It was nothing and he understood. But still.

He was pouting.

Even though they have been texting the whole day coordinating every single detail to perfection. Even tough Sans offered to read him trough the phone a bed time story for his nap. It didn't felt like their normal talking. And now he just simply can't calm with the nerves of the big day, and the fact that Sans was somewhere else, painting Alphys claws and drinking pink champagne with her as they both eat junk greasy food and looked at anime all the night.

His friend Undyne had much rougher plans for her last night of freedom on the earth. In just a couple of hours Papyrus will pick her up at her home and drive his car downtown the two of them to a party in the bar, she planned on drink till she passed out. The members of the pack will be there. Doggo. Great Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogamy and Dogaressa. All of them super excited.

Some of them already on the bar having some drinks and waiting for the bride to be to make her great arrival. Texting Papyrus to hurry up. And overusing obnoxious emoticons all over the text. Of course he will refrain from any alcohol in the party, he had to be there to take care of her and drive them both home safely after but he will allow himself to have one celebratory with her as he promised after they arrived home.

But only one he still needs to wake her up, forcefully if necessary for a nutritious breakfast and some painkillers for her to be presentable for her own wedding.

For now he was pacing back and forth checking the all the things were perfect one more time. The suit. The shoes. The rings. Everything okay. All in order. The great Papyrus was not afraid of a little speech. He was not. He will do great. As always. Groaning frustrated he sat on the couch for a minute and waited for Undyne to call him when she is ready.

A gloved hand over his face his vertebrae resting on the curve of the couch. Thinking. Of Sans. He should have accepted the offer of being read in the phone. Maybe that couldn't put him to sleep, but a least he could got to hear Sans voice talking only to him a little more.

 

********************

The party started on a fun tune literally all the dogs terrible singing karaoke and derailed to wild and crazy dancing over the tables. Dogaressa told they all... private things about her own marriage. Balancing precariously her drink. Things he was much better without knowing, but made all the others included Undyne roar with laugh. Surely none of them will ever talk about this again but... stars! her husband was right there, scratching his ears while sitting on the floor while she told them!

Finally at four am everyone had leaved or was passed out. He picked up his friend like a sack of potatoes, ignoring the jarring sound of her insults and protests. Ignoring the punches and kicking, honestly she was worse than Sans.

And again, Sans ever present on his mind. Where him and Alphys already asleep? Was he on time to send one last text to say goodnight? At least he expected Sans had a good one.

He certainly just had a great one. He was spent. All those dancing and talking and joking and running behind Undyne for her to not fall over the counter and end in the hospital. Was truly tiresome. But the great Papyrus had a blast.

Now he had more friends, humans and monsters alike. But he will never forget Undyne was his first friend ever besides Sans of course.

Undyne had slept the whole way home. But now as he lifted her again, she was awake and more or less cognizant of her surroundings.

They did their promised toast on Undyne's everlasting happiness. Papyrus smiled, as his friend talked back and forth how much she loved her girlfriend. Her fiance. Alphys was a lucky monster, she will have the greatest wife in the whole world.

********************

The big day started on a high note. He waked up to find a cute text from Sans. The first thing on his list was making sure all his things. The suit, the shoes and the rings were in the place that had to be. They were.

Second was checking if the bride had all the things she had supposed to have. The dress was ready. Papyrus liked it. Pearly. In a mermaid cut that looked really good on her. Her shoes were ready too. Sans has told him Alphys dress was a sating ball gown But the bride to be was still sprawled on her bed. Dead to the world. But not for much.

They had few hours left to prepare. He was going to made Undyne meet the schedule his brother worked so hard for as perfectly as he could.

He was the great Papyrus after all.

 

********************

The ceremony was just down right precious. Alphys looked like a princess on her beautiful dress. Smiling and blushing so cutely and shy.

Asgore looked regal as ever as he pronounced them partners for life. Frisk did a remarkable job as a flower child carefully and dutiful they trew vibrant colored petals everywhere. The queen also was there and picked up the little kid as they fell asleep in the middle of the thing.

He felt a little strange on his formal attire. But when Sans saw him as they greet each other when he and Undyne arrived the venue, he felt his chest puffed with pride. He loved the look on Sans eyes. His expression.

As the two of them kissed under the attentive look of those present, Papyrus couldn't avoid a little tear up. This whole thing was truly emotional, and he felt so, so happy for them.

When the party started, the newlyweds walked towards the dance flood for their first dance as a married couple. Napstablook was going to be their DJ. The singer as many of the monsters anticipated was going to be Mettaton on steel and engines.

The song was pretty, slow and full of feelings. As the two of them danced on the floor, his eyes darted to Sans across the crowd. He was just behind the scenario talking on his phone.

Papyrus sighed... no one could ever tell how many thing can go wrong in an event like this. Earlier were the people with the sound system. Now the bakery was late with the cake.

When the song ended, all the guest clapped. Then those who will dance with them the next round joined the dance floor. The music now much more vibrant and happy. A tapping on his back made him turn. Behind him was burgerpants with a paw stretched out to him on a gesture. Immediately he felt awkward. He didn't want to made him feel bad, but... He lifted both hands and smiled, luckily just as he was going to speak his name was called from the DJ, for a dance with the bride. He apologized and left.

As Undyne and him danced across the floor, almost in a competition with Alphys and Mettaton, she thanked him for all the hard work they all put in to made this day the most perfect ever.

When he left the dance floor he began to search once again for Sans in the crowd. He tried calling him but of course the line was busy.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little down. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous of Alphys and Undyne. He missed Sans so, so much.

This whole ordeal had showed him how truly secret their relationship has to be. And how hard it was sometimes to abstain.

But even if was a little hurtful, he loved Sans, and knew this things had to happen eventually. So now he was determined to help his brother fulfill his duty on being the most amazing wedding planner ever.

And surely as he was he found him, on the table area, pacing around, still the phone next to his skull. Just in that moment he hang up.

“HELLO BROTHER”

“paps! gods i'm so sorry this is a fucking mess”

He didn't even chastised him on his language. He could understand how tense and frustrated he was.

“i will make it up to you bro, just let's hope this day end already”

“I HAVE MISSED YOU DEARLY, SANS”

He embraced him. Curling his arms around his skull, feeling how Sans melted on the close affectionate contact.

“me too papyrus, i missed you, you have no idea how much”

"I Been Looking At You The Whole Day, Brother, Thinking About To Kissing You, You Look So _Damn_ Good On Those Nice Clothes... ”

He murmured right next to his skull, feeling Sans trembling and blushing on their embrace.

“paps!”

“NYE HEH HEH! I KNOW I KNOW, DON'T WORRY SANS I CAME HERE TO HELP YOU GET THOSE LAZY BAKERS TO BRING THE CAKE HERE IN TIME!”

 

********************

 

As they were leaving the seemingly never-ending party he noticed a stray upside down cardboard box on the back seat of his car, not really knowing how that got there and not caring really that much, he just wanted to get home. And have a little rest.

Now the nerves and tension of the day passed he felt like a boiled noodle. At the break of dawn, Sans and Papyrus finally arrived their home.

Carefully he parked the car and went to open the front door for Sans, noticing his brother was carrying the large now closed box. Sparking his interest.

Sans kicked off his shoes, Papyrus was simply to tired to said anything. He will put everything in order as soon as he get some rest.

They went for a cup of coffee on the kitchen. Sans placed his box on the table, next to them.

“an awesome party, right paps?”

“CERTAINLY GREAT SANS”

“i'm so tired i could sleep right here”

“ME TOO”

“heh, even you huh?”

Papyrus nodded, taking another long sip at the cup.

“you know... sometimes i envy them”

“SANS?”

“sometimes i felt terrible because we have to hide from everyone, sometimes i ask myself if you ever hate me for it”

“OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER I... FELT A LITTLE SAD TODAY TOO, BUT IT'S OKAY SANS, WE HAVE EACH OTHER, WHAT THEY COULD DO IS NICE AND CUTE BUT, I WILL NEVER CHANGE ANY OF THAT FOR WHAT I HAVE WITH YOU, WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU”

“me either paps, but sometimes i wish even a little to show everyone how deep is my love for you”

“IT'S OKAY SANS WE KNOW”

“which bring us to this box”

Sans told to Papyrus who looked a bit confused.

“can you open it for me bro”

“WHAT...”

“please”

“OKAY”

Papyrus reached for the box an opened. Inside was a bunch of beautiful red roses. And in the middle of the arrange, a black flat box.

“open that one too”

Papyrus took the box it felt like velvet on the touch. Inside a pair of silver bracelets glimmered on the kitchen lights.

He looked at Sans, his smile so genuine as he approached and took one of the bracelets, placing it on Papyrus wrist. Then took the other handing it over to him.

Almost crying Papyrus took the piece of jewelry and did the same, placing the piece on Sans wrist.

“IT'S PERFECT SANS I LOVE IT”

“never as perfect as you paps” he told his brother and plucked a rose from the box offering it to him “and... being the corny guy i am i have to tell you this. i love you papyrus and i will until this rose dies”

Papyrus took it. It was made of silk.

They locked eyes and started to lean to each other for a lovingly kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	26. Conflict --Swapcest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. Angst. Happy end.

 

“You are an idiot!”

The scream more than any other thing was like a slap right to his face. Sans never has talked him like this. In all their years together, never once Sans had _insulted_ him.

“I'm being serious _Papyrus,_ let me go!”

Hearing his little Sans, his love, tell his name on such angry tone made his soul clench with a painful beat.

Papyrus didn't understood a thing. They were fine just a moment before, what had gone wrong?

It was just the usual banter, Sans telling him for the time one hundred to pick his sock from the living room. Because it was ruining his hard work in keeping clean the house. And making a case of how even him could muster the energy to pick a sock.

And Papyrus just replied him that the sock was the soul of the décor in their house, after all a living room without a sock is not truly a home and just a room, just the usual stupid things he used to said trying to make Sans laugh even against his will sometimes.

But this time Sans didn't answered him. He just stared at him. His expression slowly shifting to anger and then to _fury_.

He picked the damned sock and ripped it in half, his lights never leaving Papyrus own. His anger was so strong it ignited Papyrus own sense of anger as he frowned when Sans throwed the thing on to the trash bin.

“I'm done!”

He screamed at him and was stomping to the stairs when Papyrus grabbed his upper arm, feeling more and more angry. _He wasn't done_. It was unfair of Sans, to just rip the sock and throw it away because _he_ was angry.

Sans tried to pry himself from him but he simply held his grip stronger. And incredulous look an Sans face told him he maybe has gone a little far by keeping him here against his will, but were his words. The scream of his name and definitely the _insult_ made him release Sans as if burned.

His brother looked at him one last time, with an indescribable expression on his face.

What the hell just happened? Was this just Sans attempt to attitude?

After five minutes of just contemplating to the nothing Papyrus smell told him something was burning. Rushing to the kitchen he found the meat for today tacos has just became coal. Turning off the heat and trowing the pan on the sink. No dinner then.

 

_******************_

Sans slammed the door behind him, running towards his bed, hugging his pillow, letting finally ugly and big sobs to drown in it. Tears glowing on the darkness of the room.

He was the idiot! He had screamed at Papy, and he almost... no! This wasn't him. But Papy didn't understood how bad he felt, how much he hoped the other noticed how much he put of himself every day.

Why Papy couldn't do just _a single thing_ for him?

 

_******************_

 

This, whatever it was, fell awkwardly on the line between his relationship with Sans as family, and his relationship with his brother as a lover. What was this? A lovers quarrel? A fight between brothers?

He plopped on the couch. Instead of being the voice of reason he just allowed Sans mindset to affect him. Looking around he noticed Sans truly kept their house spotless, even now and then he cleaned Papyrus messy room.

Sans made their meals daily. All the work, all the time with a sweet smile. Never a complain. He had just assumed Sans never felt tired. And just took all Sans hard work for granted, pushing the monster he loved over the edge, when clearly he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

He had fucked up. _Badly._ He ran upstairs. 

 

_******************_

 

He was falling asleep, the whole thing had exhausted him, when he heard frantic knocks on the door.

Papy.

“ _Sans?”_

“Go away!”

“ _brother”_

“just... leave me alone”

“ _i'm sorry, Sans please”_

Sans couldn't stand to hear his brother's voice breaking like that. He never intended to hurt him, for real but...

There were the ugly sobs again. He didn't wanted for his brother to see him like this. Not the happy and bubbly always positive monster. So he pressed his palm and skull against the wood of the door.

“Papy... I love you”

_Silence._

“It's sometimes... I  wished you listen to me just once. Sometimes I need to feel you care, I'm not as perfect as I wish I was, I wish I was better for you but I can't”

“ _you don't have to be sans, i don't want you to be. i want you to be you, but please brother don't do this again, don't kept your feelings to yourself, talk to me, spill your words before they become something you didn't want them to be”_

Sans kept silence, he didn't want to bother Papy with his emotional mess.

“ _i love you too Sans, i'm sorry for being an asshole to you”_

A sad smile spread across Sans face

“Please Papy don't swear”

“ _it's true, i was i should help you more, it's not your duty to do all yourself”_

“I want to do it”

“ _and i want to help you”_

“...”

“ _Sans?”_

“Yes?”

“ _it's a little bit awkward to keep talking with your door, open up, please”_

“I don't want you to see me like this, I... I'm a mess Papy”

“ _everyone has bad days sans, even the most perfect and precious like you. i swear to you this would never happen again my love it's a promise. i won't let it happen, it doesn't matter how you look, i just want to see you”_

The door opened just a little and Papyrus was moving to enter Sans room but was assaulted by a little crying skeleton hugging him truly strongly.

“i'm really sorry sans...”

“I'm sorry too Papy, please forgive me, I dint' mean to call you that”

“i deserved it”

“No you don't, I felt so angry and didn't truly had a good reason, I took it on you”

“it's okay, just promise you will talk with me about things you don't like of me”

“I will”

“perfect, now give me a kiss and all will be forgiven and buried”

“Papy!”

“no kiss? i guess i still must work for it then”

Papyrus picked him up and nuzzled Sans skull on a playful manner making the little skeleton laugh, taking advantage of the moment, he stole one little chaste kiss. 

Sans returned it and pressed their foreheads together, sighing happily. 

 


	27. Babysit --Kedgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Fluff

 

Sans was in the verge of a nervous crisis.

The day has been absolute craziness. Clients calling him, and his irresponsible superiors decided to pour over him all the work that needed approbation today. With the phone placed between his shoulder and his skull, to keep his hands working on the report he had to have ready by the end of the day. Even when he has just received the information an hour ago.

Absolutely overwhelmed, trying to multitask to the max he was fuming. This lump on his work was due to the incompetence of his collaborators, because of them the work of the past weeks had stopped coming at the expected times. And now all the work that couldn't be done in due time was flooding his inbox at once.

He was absolute sure he was very close to start punching things and scream like a mad skeleton. But he reminded himself to breath. Just breath for couple of minutes. He hanged up the phone and closed his sockets, pinching at his nasal bone. He got this, he could do this.

The office phone ringed again. What the hell of a day. Sans picked up the call. Of course another client that had chose precisely today to not only complain but also tell him a lot of things not related that degenerated on the client talking about the young daughter of his _first cousin_.

Okay, he said as the call ended, at least! Surely now he could possibly start to concentrate on the report he needed to get fucking done. But his cellphone went off.

Laugh or cry. Both seemed perfectly valid excuses to finally lost his shit. He opted for check the caller.

Tori.

His sockets suddenly wide with realization. _Oh, no._ Shit, he totally forgot! Caught up on the stupid battle to get his inept coworkers and his superiors to actually work for a change he had totally lost track of days.

Tori and Asgore were supposedly having an attempt to a date today. And Tori asked him before hand if he could babysit Frisk for a day. He didn't see any trouble at the moment. And agreed. Thinking it could be real nice to have the little weird and adorable noddle to hang around the house with him for a sleep over.

But right now he has his hands tied almost literally to the work chair probably till in the evening, way past noon when he agreed to pick Frisk up.

He lost the call. Fuck! He was so done.

Papyrus could be the perfect option to help but he was working today too. He didn't wanted to have to tell he he couldn't do this today and ruin the only chance she had given Asgore so far. Poor lad, surely he had put a lot of effort on to this.

A low buzz informed him he had a text. Probably Tori to ask if was safe to call or to coordinate Frisk drop off. He opened.

It wasn't Tori. It was Edge.

Of course! He was truly losing it. Edge could help him, he has today free!

He called him right away.

“Sans? Is Everything Okay?”

“yes, well no, not actually everything here is fire and chaos, could you please do me a big, big favor?”

His relationship with Edge was truly a whole history in itself. Since the moment they meet they felt instantaneously attracted to each other. However because Edge's unique complicated circumstances, his true nature and past made difficult to Sans to get to know him truly. So they waltzed around each other for the most part of a year.

When they started to date more seriously and don't just hang out, the real challenge started to unfold. But Sans had believed since that moment that true love wasn't found but is made, to him Edge was the one and that truth hold true from then till now.

Edge was his partner, his lover. The one who he want to spend the nights, the days, and in general life with. Being the amazing monster his lover was, he agreed to take his place and pick up Frisk from Toriel's house, and took them home. He promised to be there by seven at most late.

Relieved, he tackled work with renovated energy and from that point on the day began to improve. He took a five minute break to take a glass of water and catching word with his pals. As the reached the desk again he was focused and worked effortlessly for a couple of hours.

Almost without believing it by six and fifty minutes in the afternoon it was over. He has done all. The day was saved. And he was going to get the fuck out of here. _Right Now_.

Leaving everything in the desk, checking one last time all the mails were marked as sent, he put his phone on airplane mode, taking a shortcut directly into the living room of his home, not wanting to hear o see a thing related to work for the rest of the day.

And for a moment, he stood there. Looking at the most perfect and precious scene awaiting for him on the couch. There were Frisk and Edge. Both of them sleeping, completely out to the world.

Sans always found hilarious the way Edge's bifocal glasses fixed in place with tape made him look like an older monster. All seriousness and tame. Still a little too stoic but calm and relaxed. He had fell asleep on the right side of the couch, his legs a little parted and his skull resting softly on the back. Over his chest holding precariously by a lax hand rested a leather covered book.

By his side was Frisk, covered till the neck with a blanket. The little child was resting on a their deep sleep sprawled like a rag doll on the other side of the couch. Their little chest raising and falling with each deep breath.

The sight made him feel a warm pulse on his soul. Filling him with raw affection. Fondness. He smiled the tension and stress from work, immediately washing off. He loved them to pieces.

Edge was most likely fell asleep while reading to Frisk before they both feel asleep. Moving carefully closer to them he took a picture with his phone. He wanted this moment to be preserved, and remembered. Edge never wasn't exactly that great with kids as he lost patience very quickly. But Frisk of course was a special case. And here they were sleeping next to each other.

Walking towards Edge he traced his finger lightly on the hand that was holding the book to his chest. Carefully and lovingly from the proximal bone to the radius. This was _his_ way to touch him, designed for him, a movement the other related specifically to Sans and didn't sense like a threat.

Edge's life didn't have been a nice one. And things like this were a proof. But their worked on that every single day. As expected his beloved opened his sockets recognizing Sans face.

“Welcome Home Sans”

“hey, i'm back”

“How Was Work?”

Edge asked him sitting more upright and placing the book on the coffee table.

Sans groaned

“absolutely disastrous ”

“Come Here”

Edge said opening his arms to hold Sans and placing him on his lap encasing him on his long warm arms and placing a little kiss atop of his skull, finding satisfaction on the way Sans relaxed in his embrace hands resting on his rib-cage, souls very close-

“how was _your_ day?”

“Pretty Much Uneventful, You Queen Is a Tough One”

“i'm really sorry about that today was supposed for you to rest”

“It's Not A Problem Sans, They Are Really Good, So Well Behaved”

“i'm relieved to heard that, i really appreciate this i'll make sure to...”

Edge didn't let him finish that sentence. Taking advantage of his position, his had took Sans jaw up and shut him with a kiss that was quietly returned. The gesture was one of dearness and deep love, their souls beating on sync, filling their bodies with soft and delicate warmth.

They keep kissing and holding the other, edge pouring over Sans comfort and care till a rustling sound and movement to their side made them break apart to look at Frisk, who was watching them with big shinning eyes and a ginormous grin.

“heya buddy, great shut eye you got there, right?”

“Yes!” They pipped up.

“You Rested Well Little Human?” Edge asked him.

“Yeah! But now I'm hungry”

“welp then a trip to grillby's is in order” Sans told jumping from Edge's lap and raised a fist “troop, charge!”

“Sans That's Not Healthy, The Human Child Is Still In Growing Age They Need Plenty And Balanced Nutrition To Reach Their Potential”

“just today? as a treat? pretty please?” He mocked calling the little child over “come on buddy help me too”

And Frisk complied both putting out their best puppy eyes, looking at him with pleading gestures and ultimately Edge gave into their adorableness. Sighing dramatically he agreed. 

“Just This Time. Tomorrow We All Will Have A Healthy Homemade Breakfast Together”

“Yes!” Frisk trow their fists on celebration and yelped adorably when Edge picked them up, bursting in to happy laughs as he let them sit on his shoulders.

He stood there just a little, watching the march to the door damn, those two were ridiculously cute together _._ _S_ ans could perfectly picture Edge as a great father.

 


	28. Love --Foncest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW. Explicit Sin. 
> 
> What means love to you?

 

What is love really? For Sans, love is Papyrus. As simple and as complex as that.

Time never stops. With the pass of the years and decades the race of monsters spread widely around the globe. Small communities growing to towns and cities. New types of monster appearing and growing in pair with human race. One planet, two races was long stop being a dream and was how now mostly monsters and humans view their own reality.

Monsters like him had an almost never ending natural lifespan. As long as they had love and magic a monster's body never fade. They had lived entirely human lifespans by each others side, looking for and guiding generations over generations of Frisk descendants, the closest amidst humans to the race of monsters. Always the advocates for resolution of conflict with a pacifist approach. Ever the ambassadors of the monster race, that for them always has been family.

Almost all monsters that existed now had born and lived their whole lives on surface. The original generation passing the future on to the next. Some lines more prolific than others. And all of them grew with the stories long told about the human angel that freed monster kind of it's prison underground. Of all the monsters that were there.

Everyone knew about the motherly Queen Toriel and King Asgore the original rulers, Alphys the Genius Scientist,  Mettaton The Superstar, The Brave Warrior Undyne and of course all of them heard about The Great Papyrus and The Comic Sans. Mostly of them, specially the youngest seem to always identify the two skeletons more as an entity, than separated monsters now.

And that certain never failed to make him smile. As in essence that was exactly the truth.

What is the meaning of love when you had centuries over centuries of memories together? To Sans, love means a familiar face, and loving hands, a single soul living in two bodies. Burning passion and tender affection. To Sans love has only one name. Because still, every single day the fire of their love is more alive than ever, as it mean to be.

Papyrus lays him on their bed, kissing him softly, and his soul flutters like it was the first time when is far from it, glowing and pulling at their bond, coaxing the other's soul to manifest, to be closer, calling for his name on a language that has no voice. Mean to be felt.

His brother's hands roam over his body expertly, skillfully, his sockets shut, he could feel the intense call from Papyrus own soul answering to his. Powerful. Overwhelmed in love. There's no rush here only the tingle of sweet beloved palms caressing his bones and synchronized breaths, he enjoys it fully, till he could no more magic heavy on the air sensing the agitated energy in their bond becoming arousal, Sans pushes Papyrus body on to the mattress taking control and he sees on to the other's face absolute adoration and trust.

There's nothing that Sans wouldn't do for him. Anything. Everything. He cups Papyru's face and leans down to kiss him, finding absolutely no resistance his brother's mouth opening for him, their tongues entangled, a waltz hundred of times danced before. Papyrus fingers touching and caressing all the weak points in his spine, both pelvis brushing together for an instant, making them gasp as their kiss delves deeper, he wants them to be closer and grinds down, pressing their bodies together warm magic taking form at once.

Papyrus is always beautiful, no matter how many times he had seen it before, the form of his magic was simply perfect. He touched it, his fingers wrapping around the length, squeezing lightly and hearing his brother's soft moan he starts to move his hand on long languid strokes.

The exquisite sound escaping his brother's mouth going directly to his own need. His own breath now ragged and uneven, his lights hazed with lust.

He looked at his brother's face disheveled and lost in pleasure nodding to answer his unspoken question, panting a little he couldn't resist a second more, moving carefully he lined himself with Papyrus and locking his eyes with reveling on sight of his brother's eyes begging him for it, their souls screaming in desire, he moved down keeping his eyes fixated, catching the exact moment the wave of pleasure made Papyru's body arch to him.

Their pace was slow and steady, Papyrus hands rested on Sans iliac crests his thumbs occasionally rubbing his ilium as Sans held his spine, slowly moving to touch and press the inside of his floating ribs with each thrust, their shared pleasure rising like a tidal wave, the room filled with their sounds bringing them closer to the edge.

Neither of them could resist it much more. Papyrus gave in first, he screamed and called for Sans name spilling inside Sans body filling him to the brim. The connection between them was so powerful that Sans mind couldn't understand where one start and the other began, both energies and souls fused as one, pulses of his love flooding the bond, his body clamped around Papyrus as he came, his hands instinctively searched for his brother's arms. Holding onto them for dear life.

He collapsed over his brother's body a moment after, trembling uncontrollably as the world slowly returned in to focus, Papyrus arms embracing him tightly, as their both tried to recover their breaths.

“I LOVE YOU”

Papyrus says and Sans soul soared at the words, pulsing softly. Sending small affectionate pulses into the bond.

“my god, pap you are so amazing, i love you too, so, so much”

And he feels his brother's soul bask in delight at his voice. Electric sparks fleeing in to their connection, still present but slowly dissolving into their bodies. Papyrus covers them with the blankets in one swiftly move and they stay like this, just holding each other, feeling each other for the rest of the night.

With each year, with each decade he spent at his side their bond is more stronger, and infinitely deeper. A flame destined to be eternal.

To Sans love is his brother. There is no doubt to Sans Papyrus means life in itself is him.

And for to Sans their love knows no end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Thank you for reading!


	29. Day Zero --Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of Pairings, Genre and Warnings for each chapter.

 

Day 1 **Jealousy** _\---_ Fontcest  Mature Content. Love confessions

Day 2 **Snow** \--- Fellcest Mature Content. Angst with Happy End.

Day 3 **Frail** \---Swapcest Love confessions, Angsty with Happy End.

Day 4 **Twist** \---Fontcest Yandere. Warnings: Semi-graphic violence. Dust. Possessive behavior  

Day 5 **Arrest** \---Fellcest  Angst. Violence. Self-sacrifice.

Day 6 **Care** \---StonerBros (USPapyrus/UTSans) Absurdity Humor Comedy

Day 7 **Delay** \---Swapcest  _(Companion piece to Ch.3. Could be read alone)_ Warnings: NSFW. Romance.

Day 8 **Ink** \---Fontcest Romance.

Day 9 **Share** \---Bledgeup (UFPapyrus/UFSans/UTSans) Warnings: Poliamory. 

Day 10 **Chocolate** \--- Swapcest. Humor.

Day 11 **Hollow** \---Fellcest. (UF/Sans&Frisk Friendship) Angst with a Happy End.

Day 12 **Tall** \---Domestic Stamps. Romance. Swapcest. Fontcest. Fellcest.

Day 13 **Chemical** \---Kedgeup (UFPapyrus/UTSans) Warnings: Yandere. Unhealthy relationships. 

Day 14 **Embarrass** \---Fontcest Fluff, Romance

Day 15 **Distance** \---Swapcest Angsty with a Happy End.

Day 16 **Reversal** \---Fontcest _(Companion piece to Ch.4. Could be read alone)_ Warnings: Yandere. Manipulation. 

Day 17 **Friends** \---Platonic Cherryblossom (UFSans/UTPapyrus) Friendship

Day 18 **Pot** \---Kedgeup. Humoristic. Comedy. 

Day 19 **Haunted** \---Fellcest. Angst. Romance.

Day 20 **Soup** \---Foncest  with a Happy End.

Day 21 **Galaxy** \---Swapcest. Love confessions. Romance.

Day 22 **Talk** \---CherryBlossom _(With a side of Kedgeup)_ Love Confessions.

Day 23 **Memory** \---Gaster/Sans Warnings: Angst

Day 24 **Voice** \---Fellcest _(Companion piece to Ch.19. Could be read alone)_ Angst. Vulgar language. Happy end

Day 25 **Rose** \---Fontcest. Angsty. Romance

Day 26 **Conflict** \---Swapcest. Angsty. Happy End.

Day 27 **Babysit** \---Kedgeup. Domestic Fluff.

Day 28 **Love** \---Fontcest. NSFW. Romance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all who took a moment of their time to read this. Is really appreciated. 
> 
> Special Thanks to 1StarShine1, NekoElena, CyanideCupcake, Polser_fox, SansyFresh, roseyanon, MagicPudding, Milffee, LaviniaD, Akitothefox, b22, The_Useless_Cucumber, CrazyLunarian, Nerascorpse, O0dragon0O, Antartica648, whiskermoon, and to the 23 anonymous guests for the kudos. Thank you very much. 
> 
> Ultra Special Thanks to whiskermoon, Nerascorpse, ChocoboFangirl (LaviniaD) Hopeful_Demon and Dragonsrule18 for their kind comments. You rock ♡
> 
> This work was created as a self challenge to create one story each day during a month. Based of a word list (created before hand from a random word generator, for added difficulty) And completed by the end of the month. I chose February to celebrate love. 
> 
> If anyone want, take the challenge too. The only requisites to pass it are have a list of random words and create one story each day, and complete it by the end of the month. It could be any genre or fandom. 
> 
> Thank you again.


End file.
